


Desperado

by aceosmenok



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceosmenok/pseuds/aceosmenok
Summary: Требол, Дофламинго и самое начало замечательной дружбы; присутствуют Диаманте, Верго и Пика (но сегодня мы здесь немножечко не ради них), мертвые статисты, дозорные кроты, разные беспокойства, и, разумеется, любовь. По мотивам флешбека.название и эпиграф из одноименной песни Джонни Кэша





	1. Свалка

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_  
_You been out ridin' fences for so long now_  
_Oh, you're a hard one_  
_But I know that you got your reasons_  
_These things that are pleasin' you_  
_Can hurt you somehow_

Вчера ему нужно было сказать Треболу «Нет».

Сейчас Дофламинго понимал это со всей той ясностью, на которую хватало его мутной больной головы, но дело уже было сделано, и теперь оставалось только лежать, смотреть на потрескавшуюся краску на потолке и ждать, когда муть уляжется настолько, чтобы можно было попробовать подняться без риска тут же сблевать.

Впрочем, в целом Требол оказался прав, Дофламинго действительно удалось на время забыть обо всех своих неприятностях — у него просто не было сил думать еще и о них. И возможно, именно потому, что все проблемы стали такими несущественными на фоне отвратительного самочувствия, Дофламинго казалось, что все-таки нужно было отказаться и ничего не пить. Он как-нибудь и без этого справился бы.

Но вчера, когда Требол уставился на него немигающим взглядом и ткнул кружку с каким-то кошмарным даже на вид самогоном прямо ему в лицо, отказаться он не смог. Не то чтобы он испугался, просто Требол выглядел так, словно он и сам не знает, что сделает в следующий момент. Дофламинго, конечно, не предполагал всерьез, что в случае отказа Требол вольет в него содержимое кружки силой, но…

— Сомневаюсь, что это вообще можно пить, — буркнул он, потому что совсем ничего не возразить было выше его сил.

— Думаешь, я хочу тебя отравить? — рассеянно спросил Требол, садясь рядом с ним. Кровать, а точнее — доски, составленные на ящики и застеленные каким-то невнятным тряпьем, вопреки ожиданиям почти совсем не прогнулись под его весом.

— Что?

— А что? — Требол забрал у него кружку, сунул туда нос, и, прежде чем вернуть, отхлебнул из нее — Дофламинго даже не успел ничего сказать. — Если бы это нельзя было пить, то я бы не пил, правда?

— Зачем было так делать? — недовольно спросил Дофламинго. Пить из одной кружки с Треболом, у которого, вообще-то, был ужасный — и наверняка заразный — насморк, ему не очень-то хотелось.

— А как мне иначе было тебя убедить? — голос Требола как-то неуловимо изменился. — А что, разве что-то не так? — и он хлопнул себя по лбу так, словно его осенило. — Ну да, разумеется! Как я мог не подумать, что тебе станет противно пить после меня?

Дофламинго хотел возразить, что дело не совсем в этом, но Требола уже понесло.

— Ты ведь наверняка думаешь, что я мерзкий, и вот еще эти сопли у меня, да? — он демонстративно шмыгнул носом. — А я же такой и есть, мерзкий, да, я просто как-то забылся, понимаешь? Но ты не переживай — ты просто скажи, что тебе неприятно, когда я рядом, а я как-нибудь постараюсь держаться от тебя подальше! — и Требол выжидающе уставился на него, продолжая при этом улыбаться — но это была опасная улыбка. Поэтому Дофламинго сказал:

— Не думаю я про тебя ничего такого.

— Точно? — переспросил Требол, придвигаясь еще ближе. — Значит, нормально все?

— Да не дави ты так на него, — сказал кто-то — кажется, это был Диаманте. Он, вместе с Верго и Пикой, сидел поодаль. До этого момента в разговор они не вмешивались, и вообще делали вид, что их тут нет.

— Разве я давлю? — Требол кинул быстрый взгляд в их сторону и снова повернулся к Дофламинго. — Просто проясняю некоторые моменты. Если Доффи так не нравится мое общество, то нужно это как-то исправить, верно?

— Я же сказал, что меня все устраивает, — повторил Дофламинго, немножко соврав при этом — он все-таки предпочел бы, чтобы Требол не лез ему прямо в лицо, но сказать ему об этом он не решился. Не потому что побоялся, а потому что просто не хотел обижать.

— Ну вот и отлично, — фыркнул Требол и продолжил совершенно другим тоном:

— Ты можешь не пить, если не хочешь, Доффи. От этого дерьма наутро будет хреново, но, — он снова покосился на остальных и сильно понизил голос, — я считаю, что лучше пусть болит здесь, — он быстрым, почти незаметным движением коснулся лба Дофламинго, — чем здесь, — а потом тем же движением коснулся его груди. — Если ты считаешь по-другому, то…

— Я понял, — перебил Дофламинго, слегка смутившись. — И что, хочешь сказать, что мне придется пить каждый день?

— А ты что, собираешься совсем спиться? — Требол снова фыркнул. — Нет, конечно, но вот сегодня я бы посоветовал все-таки залить стресс.

И он наконец-то выпрямился и отвернулся. Он все еще сидел слишком близко, и при каждом движении слегка задевал Дофламинго локтем. Это несколько нервировало, но на просьбу подвинуться Требол запросто мог бы снова оскорбиться. Дофламинго покрутил в руках кружку, вздохнул и сделал большой глоток — и большую ошибку. Никогда до этого не пробовавший спиртного, он и понятия не имел, насколько трудно его окажется проглотить.

Сквозь собственный кашель он услышал, как Диаманте — или кто-то другой — громко хрюкнул, стараясь подавить смешок.

— Не торопись, — сказал Требол и хлопнул его по спине. Его улыбка становилась все шире и шире, он как будто тоже едва сдерживал смех.

— Ничего смешного, — сказал Дофламинго, вытирая выступившие слезы. — Предупреждать надо.

— Никто и не смеется, — неубедительно заверил его Требол, продолжая улыбаться слишком уж широко.

После недолгого молчания, во время которого Дофламинго сумел кое-как, давясь и кашляя, одолеть половину содержимого кружки, Требол вдруг повернулся к нему и сказал:

— Знаешь, Доффи, я очень рад, что ты вернулся.

— Рад? — эхом отозвался Дофламинго.

— Ну, ты не подумай, что я хотел, чтобы у тебя ничего не вышло там, — Требол неопределенно мотнул головой. — Я очень рад только тому, что ты решил вернуться именно ко мне. Хотя, вообще-то, куда еще тебе было идти? — сказал он как-то неуверенно. — У тебя же, вроде, кроме нас, никого и не осталось?

— Никого? — Требол, кажется, хотел что-то до него донести, но Дофламинго никак не мог понять, что именно. Мысль постоянно ускользала.

Требол наклонился поближе — гораздо ближе, чем нужно, — и внимательно вгляделся в его лицо.

— Да ты уже поплыл, что ли? — хихикнул он.

— А чего ты хотел, — сказал кто-то — вероятно, это опять был Диаманте. — Он небось в жизни еще бухла не пробовал, а ты ему сразу…

— Ну значит, тебе хватит, — заключил Требол, отбирая у него кружку и выливая остатки в себя.

Дофламинго не стал возражать. Он сидел, привалившись к Треболу, и лениво размышлял, почему его бок такой ненормально теплый — почти что горячий, — и ненормально мягкий. Словно под плащом скрывалось не человеческое тело, а подушка или что-то вроде того. То, что случилось на Мариджоа, и то, что случилось перед Мариджоа, сейчас казалось далеким и неважным. Даже синяки и ссадины как будто перестали болеть.

— Никого не осталось, — повторил он снова.

— Мы пытались найти твоего брата, но знаешь что? Мы его не нашли, и я понятия не имею, что с ним случилось, — по тону Требола чувствовалось, что особенно и не искали. Это было ожидаемо — он еще в первую встречу ясно дал понять, что ему подобный балласт совершенно ни к чему.

— Мне неинтересно, — сказал Дофламинго. Он и так знал, что случилось — оставшись без присмотра даже на такое короткое время, Росинант наверняка не выжил, — и не слишком переживал по этому поводу. В каком-то смысле он был даже рад — наконец-то получилось сбросить с себя эту заботу.

— А я боялся, ты расстроишься, — Требол захихикал, как показалось Дофламинго, с облегчением, от смеха по его телу пошли волны. — Сидел вот и думал, как тебе лучше об этом сообщить!

— Ничего ты не думал, — возразил Дофламинго. Язык немного не слушался его, и это было забавно.

— Ну вообще-то да, не думал, — Требол захихикал сильнее. Смех у него был какой-то идиотский, но забавный, и Дофламинго засмеялся тоже — едва ли не впервые за последние два года.

Что было потом — он помнил смутно и плохо, как в тумане. Вроде бы Требол рассказывал или делал что-то смешное, а может быть, это был он сам. Ему было весело, это точно, ему уже давно не было настолько весело, и он смеялся, прямо до слез — а может быть, плакал до смеха, этого он и сам не мог понять. В конце концов он досмеялся до того, что его вырвало, и Требол, продолжая хихикать, вытащил его на улицу — практически вынес на руках и поддержал, не давая упасть, до тех пор, пока блевать ему стало просто нечем.

Вернувшись в дом, Дофламинго вновь устроился на кровати и прикрыл глаза. Все веселье разом выветрилось, оставив после себя муторное, мерзкое состояние, так и не прошедшую тошноту и невыполнимое желание немедленно протрезветь.

— А утром будет еще хуже, — пообещал Требол, садясь рядом с ним. Когда Дофламинго, не открывая глаз, завалился на него в поисках хоть какой-то опоры, он обнял его и успокаивающе погладил по спине.

Потом он, должно быть, задремал, и во сне совсем сполз, оказавшись у Требола на коленях. Тот продолжал гладить его по голове, и от этого она как будто еще больше тяжелела и шла кругом, но останавливать его у Дофламинго не было ни сил, ни желания. Так он проспал какое-то время, до того, как чья-то высокая фигура закрыла свет. Сквозь сон он услышал, как кто-то сказал:

— Ну что, мы идем?

— Да подожди ты! — ответил Требол свистящим шепотом. — Что, куда-то торопишься?

— А чего ждать? Он все равно уже спит. Укладывай его нормально, и пошли.

— Да он не спит, — возразил Требол. Дофламинго почувствовал, как он взял его руку и помахал ей. — Он еще не хочет спать, правда ведь, Доффи? Эй, Доффи?

Сказать, чтобы все отвалили и не трогали его, пока его снова не стошнило, у него не получилось, вышло только какое-то невнятное бормотание.

— Ты всю ночь собрался около него сидеть?

— А если и собрался, то что?

— Ну сиди. Только дела ведь сами себя не сделают.

— Да что ты за человек такой, — вздохнул Требол. — Я, может, все еще никак в себя прийти не могу от счастья, а ты тут со своими делами. Ты вообще мог предположить, что он реально сюда придет? Я — нет.

— Ну да, — скептически сказал кто-то, — вот ты-то как раз свято верил в его возвращение, и не говори мне, что это не так.

— Сойдемся на том, что я очень сильно надеялся, и, как видишь — не зря, — Требол фыркнул и осторожно переложил голову Дофламинго со своих колен на подушку, накрыл его тяжелым одеялом, а затем послышалось звяканье разорванной кандальной цепи, которую Требол носил на ногах, и шорох задергиваемой занавески. — Ладно, пошли, а то никакого же удовольствия, пока ты над душой стоишь.

— Да успеешь еще наиграться. Он же теперь твой, никуда уж не денется.

— Да нет же пока что, — сказал Требол. — И вообще, что бы ты понимал, бестолочь.

Голоса потихоньку удалялись, и что ответил Треболу его собеседник — скорее всего, им все это время был Диаманте — Дофламинго уже не услышал, провалившись в совсем уж глубокий сон.

***

И вот теперь он лежал и смотрел в потолок, бездумно изучая потрескавшуюся краску — впрочем, он уже довольно неплохо изучил ее, когда лежал на этом же месте несколько дней назад, после… случая со стеной, и с прошлого раза она ничуть не изменилась. Нужно было как-то вставать — хотя бы потому что ему давно уже нужно было в туалет, да и пить хотелось просто ужасно, но шевелиться было лень.

Прошел, должно быть, как минимум час, прежде чем Дофламинго все-таки сумел подняться и сесть, на всякий случай придерживая голову обеими руками.

Занавеска, отделяющая его от остальной комнаты, немедленно зашевелилась и сквозь нее просунулась голова Верго.

Увидев, что Дофламинго уже не спит, он обернулся через плечо, прошипел кому-то: «Я же говорил, мне не послышалось!», и сказал, уже нормально:

— Привет, Доффи!

Звук его голоса, хоть и не очень громкий, все же заставил Дофламинго поморщиться.

— Требол велел нам не приебываться к тебе, но я подумал, может быть, тебе что-нибудь надо? — заметив его реакцию, Верго стал говорить гораздо тише. — Поесть там, или еще что.

Судя по хлебным крошкам, прилипшим к его щеке, сам он уже поел. Дофламинго немедленно замутило.

— Нет, — сказал он и почти не удивился собственному хриплому голосу — во рту все пересохло, как будто он неделю провел в пустыне без воды.

— Ну сушняк-то точно мучает, — сказал Верго, чуть помолчав. — И отлить тебе наверняка надо. Пошли, я покажу где.

Он отдернул занавеску полностью, и шелест ткани вновь заставил Дофламинго поморщиться.

— Я пока поищу таблетки, — сказал Верго, — где-то у нас оставалось несколько. Правда, я не помню, какие именно там были.

Сквозь грязное, запыленное окно едва пробивался свет — серый, то ли раннего рассвета, то ли такого же раннего вечера. В этом свете комната выглядела лучше, чем в ярком электрическом — по крайней мере, чище. За столом, подпирая голову рукой, сидел Пика. Он нехотя возил ложкой в тарелке, зачерпывал мутную похлебку, а затем позволял ей вылиться обратно. Густая жижа подозрительного цвета, повиснув сперва большой каплей, падала с тихим, но отчетливым шлепком.

От звука, с которым ложка проходилась по металлической миске, Дофламинго показалось, что его голову пилят ржавой тупой пилой. Ему немедленно захотелось отобрать у Пики ложку, разломать ее пополам и выбросить в окно.

— Не надо так делать, — вместо этого попросил он, довольно мирно. Пика хмыкнул, но скрести перестал и ложку отложил.

— Он не разговаривает, — пояснил на всякий случай Верго. — Только я не могу сказать, почему. Он тебе сам потом скажет. А ты жри давай, раз просил, — строго добавил он для Пики. — Все равно больше-то нечего.

Пика снова хмыкнул и отвернулся.

Дофламинго мог бы спросить, как это он скажет, если он не разговаривает, но, по правде говоря, ему было все равно. Пусть молчит, если ему так больше нравится.

***

— Я нашел таблетки, — сказал Верго, когда Дофламинго вышел из ванной. Ванная была на удивление приличной для подобной халупы, даже горячая вода была действительно горячей. Жаль только, что после мытья пришлось снова влезать в старую и грязную одежду, но никакой другой у него все равно не было. — Правда, они все неподписанные, так что я понятия не имею…

— Я не буду пить неизвестно что, — ответил Дофламинго. — Дай мне просто воды.

Верго молча подвинул стакан поближе к нему.

— Если хочешь еще — вода вон в тех бутылках, — сказал он, поглядев на то, как Дофламинго залпом выпил воду. Они с Пикой вообще так таращились на него, что ему стало неуютно. Он не знал, о чем говорить с этими малознакомыми молчаливыми пацанами, да и не очень-то хотел. Может быть, в другом состоянии, при других обстоятельствах… 

Дофламинго подошел к своей импровизированной кровати и поискал, куда там могли завалиться его темные очки. Вообще-то он не помнил, чтобы снимал их вчера, так что это наверняка Требол постарался — но этого он тоже не помнил.

Очки нашлись за подушкой, и, надев их, он наконец-то почувствовал себя лучше — ну или по крайней мере, уверенней.

— Ну ты как вообще, нормально? — наконец решился нарушить тишину Верго.

— Нормально? — переспросил Дофламинго. — Нет, не очень-то.

— Что-нибудь болит? Или, ну… — Верго неопределенно покрутил рукой в воздухе.

— Что?

Верго, сообразивший, что эту тему затрагивать не стоило, замолчал.

— Все болит, — после короткой паузы сказал Дофламинго, просто чтобы поддержать разговор — дурацкий, но все же лучше неловкого молчания. — Как будто меня отпинали целой толпой. Хотя вообще-то именно это со мной и случилось, даже два раза.

— Синяки быстро заживают, — сказал Верго и дернулся от того, что Пика пнул его под столом. — Да что тут еще скажешь-то? — совсем тихо прошептал он.

— Не так быстро, как хотелось бы, — Дофламинго сделал вид, что не расслышал последнюю фразу. Он вернулся к столу и сел на свободный табурет.

— Хочешь есть? — спросил Верго. — У нас есть суп — правда, его варил Диаманте, так что это не очень хороший суп. Хреновый, прямо скажем.

— Нет, — на всякий случай отказался Дофламинго. Его все еще порядком мутило, и он не хотел рисковать с сомнительным супом. — Лучше расскажи мне про вас.

— А что рассказывать?

— Что-нибудь, — сказал Дофламинго. — Я же ничего про вас не знаю. Кто вы, чем занимаетесь, — он помедлил, — почему решили мне помочь?

— Это все Требол. Ты бы лучше его и спросил.

— Ну, его же здесь сейчас нет. Расскажи ты.

— Ну а чего, — замялся Верго, — мы-то с Пикой так, мы и не знаем нихрена, это Требол всякое мутит же, а не мы. И на острове этом мы совсем недавно, до того на соседнем жили, но там, в-общем, дозорные нас спалили и чуть не замели, пришлось срочно убираться.

Пика согласно покивал, подтверждая его слова.

— Мы иногда тебя видели в городе, — сказал Верго. — Требол велел нам тебя не трогать — ну, мы бы и так вообще-то не стали, взять-то с тебя нечего… — он понял, что говорит что-то не то, ненатурально раскашлялся и не закончил фразу.

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Дофламинго. Чего-то подобного и следовало ожидать, но его все равно это слегка задело. Он чуть не сказал — «Могли бы подойти ко мне и позвать в свою банду пораньше, не дожидаясь, пока меня чуть не убьют», — вот только они были совершенно не обязаны этого делать.

Да и он, может быть, не согласился бы тогда.

— Требол сразу сказал, что в тебе есть что-то особенное, — поспешно продолжал Верго, стараясь замять тему, — но у него-то вечно дури в башке полно, так что мы решили, что это очередная, а потом я увидел эту твою волю, и сразу подумал — вот Требол охренеет как узнает. Ну и пришлось тебя спасать, конечно, а то он бы сильно расстроился, если бы ты откинулся там, а его расстраивать, знаешь… — он снова закашлялся.

— Ладно, не мучайся, — вздохнул Дофламинго. — Все равно ты все делаешь только хуже.

Верго смутился окончательно, опустил голову и принялся отколупывать кусочки краски с и без того ободранного стола.

— Вообще-то, он хороший, в смысле, Требол, — сказал он, когда неловкая пауза совсем уж затянулась. — К нему просто надо привыкнуть.

— Хороший, — машинально повторил Дофламинго. За последнее время ему пришлось сильно пересмотреть свои представления о плохом и хорошем. Требол над ним не издевался и не хотел его убить, и это уже было достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы остаться с ним, невзирая на всю его сомнительность.

— По крайней мере, он нас кормит, честно отдает законную долю, и не… не пользуется своим положением…

— Как это?

— Ну, ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

— Нет, — сказал Дофламинго, понятия не имея, о чем он. Верго с Пикой переглянулись, и Пика пожал плечами и неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

— В-общем, он нормальный, — сказал Верго, явно не собираясь объяснять свою последнюю фразу. — Нормально за тобой посмотрит.

Дофламинго только хотел возразить, что не надо за ним смотреть, он и сам за кем хочешь посмотреть может, как дверь открылась, впуская Требола.

С его появлением комната как будто уменьшилась в размерах, и он заполнил ее всю, целиком, без остатка. Все остальное отошло на второй план и потерялось на его фоне. Дофламинго мельком подумал, что ему тоже хотелось бы производить такое впечатление, просто зайдя в комнату.

— Болеешь? — безо всяких предисловий спросил Требол, кладя ладонь Дофламинго на лоб — рука у него была горячая, хотя он только что зашел с холода, и немного липкая.

— Нет, — зачем-то соврал Дофламинго.

— Нет? Значит, тебе и лекарство не нужно?

— Нет, — повторил Дофламинго, имея в виду, что, конечно, нужно. У Требола как-то легко получалось сбивать его с толку — и этому он тоже хотел бы научиться.

— Нет, не нужно, или нет, нужно? — Требол усмехнулся, но все же залез свободной рукой в карман своего огромного голубого плаща и достал оттуда белую картонную коробку, никак не подписанную. — Ладно, вот, держи, и лучше выпей сразу две.

Вторую руку он продолжал держать на лбу Дофламинго, непонятно что таким образом намереваясь узнать.

— У меня температуры нет, — сказал Дофламинго и мотнул головой, чтобы руку сбросить. От этого движения вся муть, улегшаяся было, всколыхнулась вновь. — Это же не такая болезнь.

— Откуда ты знаешь, какая это болезнь? — спросил Требол, но больше трогать его не стал, а сел на табурет напротив, столкнув с него Пику.

— Найдите-ка лучше, во что Доффи переодеться, — сказал он в ответ на его безмолвное, но яростное возмущение. — Не может же он ходить в этом грязном рванье, правда? Эй, Верго? Дашь ему что-нибудь из своей одежды, на первое время, ага? Ты ведь не против?

— Нет, — почти что хором ответили Верго и Дофламинго.

— Ну, я рад, что и ты не против, Доффи, — Требол насмешливо улыбнулся ему и проследил взглядом, как Верго и Пика выходят из комнаты. — Нет, если бы ты отказался, то я бы, конечно, выделил время на обновление твоего гардероба, но вообще-то я... — убедившись, что они ушли, он подался вперед и продолжил заговорщицким шепотом:

— Знаешь, почему он не говорит? Боится, что ты будешь смеяться над его писклявым голосом, вот почему! 

— А я думал, это секрет, — сказал Дофламинго.

—Ну зато теперь ты предупрежден и, когда он привыкнет к тебе достаточно и заговорит, постараешься не смеяться — постараешься же? — Требол оглянулся на приоткрытую дверь и продолжил, еще тише: — Кстати, о разговорах — а ты не хочешь ничего мне сказать?

— Чего, например? — спросил Дофламинго и тут же догадался, о чем он. — Ну, да… спасибо за спасение. И за помощь. И за все остальное. Я думал, это и так ясно, и говорить ни к чему.

— Что? — Требол удивленно вытаращился на него. Его улыбка становилась все шире, он прикусил нижнюю губу в попытке сдержать смех, но ничего не вышло. Он уронил голову на стол и заржал, хлопая себя рукой по колену.

Дофламинго, не понимая, что могло его настолько рассмешить, терпеливо ждал, пока он успокоится. Краем глаза он заметил, как из-за двери выглянул Верго, но тут же убрался обратно.

Наконец, Требол угомонился и сел прямо, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы. Он все еще посмеивался.

— «Спасибо»? — переспросил он и фыркнул снова, но на этот раз справился с собой. — Ты что, думаешь, что я жду благодарности? Серьезно? Доффи, да ты же… хотя ладно, ладно, — он оборвал сам себя на полуслове.

— А что тогда я должен сказать?

— Тебе лучше знать, — Требол пожал плечами. — Может, ты хочешь рассказать кому-нибудь, что случилось там, на стене… или в Мариджоа? Или о том, что ты думал, когда… — он изобразил выстрел. — Или…

— Я понял, — перебил его Дофламинго. — Нет. Не хочу. Ничего не было. Не надо мне об этом напоминать.

— Как хочешь. Но если вдруг передумаешь, то я тебя послушаю.

— Да. Ладно. Спасибо, — последнее слово вновь вызвало у Требола короткий смешок. — Я вряд ли передумаю.

— Посмотрим, Доффи, — Требол потянулся было к нему, но передумал и убрал руку. — И выпей уже таблетки, что ли, пока там еще остались целые.

Только сейчас Дофламинго заметил, что он все еще сжимает коробку, и что она совсем смялась, превратившись в комок. Он разжал кулак, взглянул на красные следы на ладони, оставленные картонными углами, и пообещал себе постараться реагировать на все эти разговоры спокойнее.

Требол улыбался так, как будто заранее знал, что у него ничего не получится.


	2. Переезд

В один из дней, в очередной раз обходя свалку в поисках хоть чего-нибудь мало-мальски интересного, Дофламинго наткнулся на энциклопедию дьявольских фруктов, лежащую посреди небольшой лужи.

В ней не хватало половины листов, те, что уцелели — пропитались водой и почти совсем размокли, к тому же, по ней, кажется, успел кто-то пройтись. Дофламинго задумчиво попинал книгу, разглядывая обложку — грязную настолько, что рисунок на ней угадывался с трудом, а потом быстро, не давая себе передумать, вытащил ее из лужи и унес с собой.

— Все равно мне больше нечем заняться, — пробормотал он себе под нос, раскладывая книгу на большом обломке бетонного блока, чтобы она немного просохла на ветру.

Заняться ему действительно было нечем — все его новые друзья каждый день разбредались по своим делам, и никто не приглашал Дофламинго с собой. Требол сказал, что ему для начала нужно как следует отдохнуть, долечиться, выспаться и наесться за все два года, и Дофламинго, в-общем, был с ним согласен — но ему все же хотелось иметь хоть какое-то развлечение, кроме как в одиночестве шляться по свалке вокруг дома.

Попробовать научиться обращаться со своим фруктом вроде бы выглядело неплохим вариантом. Дофламинго уже думал об этом, и даже собирался набиться в напарники к Пике, который тоже оказался фруктовиком и тренировался чуть ли не каждый день.

Но дело осложнялось тем, что Пика так ни разу с ним и не заговорил.

— Ну, чему ты удивляешься, — сказал по этому поводу Требол. — Приютские дети — дикий народ. Подожди, дай ему привыкнуть. Со мной он тоже сначала не очень-то говорил, а ведь я и не подумал бы над ним смеяться. Не такой я человек!

В последнее Дофламинго совсем не поверил — потому что Требол был именно такой человек, веселый сверх всякой меры, и уж он-то наверняка ржал до упаду, услышав голос Пики — и в первый раз, и в несколько следующих. К тому же с Треболом в принципе вряд ли получилось бы «не очень-то говорить», ведь тогда он бы просто болтал за двоих сразу, — но спорить не стал.

Как бы там ни было, неразговаривающий Пика стал бы не самым лучшим напарником для тренировок, так что эта энциклопедия подвернулась Дофламинго очень вовремя. К сожалению, страницы с его фруктом в ней не было — он даже специально вернулся на то место, где подобрал книгу, поискал, нет ли поблизости отдельных выпавших листов и ничего не нашел, — но основные принципы, общие для всех фруктов, и без того были понятны.

Уже на следующий день он смог продемонстрировать Верго, как нити, тянущиеся следом за его пальцами, режут бетонный блок на пять частей.

— Круто, — сказал Верго, что означало — он впечатлен, и достаточно сильно. Он подошел к блоку и потрогал срез — ровный и гладкий. — Это в том фрукте было?

— Ага, — Дофламинго кивнул и снова взмахнул рукой, сосредоточившись на чуть заметном тянущем ощущении в кончиках пальцев. Пять тонких, как леска, нитей блеснули в воздухе и разрезали тот же блок еще на пять частей помельче.

Дофламинго пока что не понял, откуда все-таки берутся эти нити — не из воздуха, но и не из его тела, они просто как-то… появлялись.

— Повезло тебе, — сказал Верго. — Нормальный фрукт. Мне Требол тоже предлагал съесть какой-то, но я отказался.

— Почему?

— Не хотел, чтобы мне досталась какая-нибудь дерьмовая способность, — Верго странновато хихикнул. — Типа, знаешь, фрукта, превращающего тебя в хренов флаг. Или вот, зоан жирафа, — он взял энциклопедию и раскрыл ее на случайной странице. — Станешь жирафом и что дальше?

— Будешь придумывать, как это можно использовать, наверное.

— Ага, вот он то же самое говорил, — Верго снова хихикнул и стал листать книгу дальше.

Дофламинго не стал спрашивать, кто это — он, и что он говорил, потому что уже знал, что это бесполезно, Верго не отвечал на вопросы о других. Он и про себя-то не всегда отвечал.

— А еще что-нибудь ты умеешь?

— Я только со вчерашнего дня начал учиться, — ответил Дофламинго чуть более раздраженно, чем собирался. — И в книжке моего фрукта нет. Я даже не знаю, что он еще может, кроме этих режущих ниток.

— Так ты спроси Требола, — сказал Верго, — он тебе что-нибудь толковое подскажет, он вообще-то сечет в этом. Я бы тоже что-нибудь подсказал, но я-то не фруктовик.

— А Требол фруктовик?

— А то! Они все фруктовики, только я отказался.

— И что у него за фрукт? — спросил Дофламинго, заранее зная, что ответа не будет. Верго улыбнулся и развел руками. У него были какие-то свои понятия о том, что позволено рассказывать, а что нет.

— Ладно, — фыркнул Дофламинго. — Спрошу как-нибудь. А пока покидай камешки, я попробую их сбить.

На самом деле, ничего он у Требола спрашивать не собирался — по крайней мере, пока. Конечно, тот обязательно помог бы — сразу после того, как прекратил бы смеяться, и Дофламинго совсем не хотел давать ему такой отличный повод повеселиться за свой счет, он и без того веселился слишком уж часто. К тому же, гораздо интереснее было бы научиться делать что-то по-настоящему крутое, и повеселиться потом самому, наблюдая, как Требол в кои-то веки не может подобрать слова от удивления.

***

Однажды, возвращаясь с очередной прогулки, Дофламинго увидел, что возле дома — он уже почти привык называть это место домом — стоит телега, запряженная хмурой лошадью, а его новые друзья спешно пакуют вещи.

— Опять съебывать, — услышал он ворчание Верго, подойдя поближе, — вот только и делаем, что съебываем. Ты вообще не можешь не нарываться, да? С кем ты там опять что не поделил?

— Тебя забыл спросить, с кем мне что делить, — сказал Требол. Он сам ничего не делал, просто сидел на упавшем дереве возле телеги и наблюдал за сборами. — Заткнись и складывайся поживее, чего еле ползаешь? До утра мы тут возиться будем?

— А вот ты бы сам жопу поднял и помог — так сразу поживее дело бы пошло, — посоветовал Верго, на всякий случай отойдя от Требола на безопасное расстояние.

— Что происходит? — Дофламинго вдруг показалось, что они решили уехать и бросить его здесь одного, и на пару секунд бесконтрольный ужас словно сдавил его внутренности холодной мягкой рукой. Потом пришла злость — они ведь обещали!

— Эй, Доффи! — воскликнул Требол, обернувшись. — А я как раз хотел отправить кого-нибудь за тобой! Мы переезжаем, видишь?

— Переезжаете? И куда же? И зачем? — спросил Дофламинго. Он почувствовал, как нити потянулись от кончиков пальцев, и сжал руку в кулак.

Если они попытаются его бросить, то он их всех убьет, и больше никогда никому не поверит, вот и все.

— Ну, я нашел дом получше этой халупы, — сказал Требол, не подозревая даже, насколько он близок к смерти. — Тебе там должно понравиться.

— Мне? — переспросил Дофламинго, вдруг сообразив, что его выводы были несколько поспешными. — Ну… да, само собой.

Он кивнул, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не засмеяться от облегчения. Конечно, они его не бросали, и даже не думали об этом. Сейчас он и сам не мог понять, почему ему в голову первым делом пришла столь нелепая мысль.

— Тебе есть что собирать? Скажи Верго, он все сложит.

Складывать было нечего — пистолет, подаренный Треболом и рваная книжка про дьявольские фрукты — вот и все, что у Дофламинго было, а это он мог просто нести в руках.

Все остальное ему приходилось брать у своих новых друзей, даже его одежда на самом деле принадлежала Верго. Требол все обещал, что займется этим вопросом, как только разберется с одной первостепенной проблемкой, но, видимо, так до сих пор и не разобрался. Впрочем, Дофламинго это не беспокоило, а Верго, даже если и был недоволен, помалкивал и не жаловался.

Из дома уже вынесли почти все вещи, и пустая комната выглядела одиноко и покинуто. Дофламинго успел привыкнуть к этому месту, и ему вдруг стало жалко его оставлять. В конце концов, именно здесь, в этой ободранной старой хижине он впервые за долгое время почувствовал, что можно ни о чем больше не беспокоиться.

— Чего ты тут застрял, Доффи? — внезапно сказал Требол прямо ему в ухо. Несмотря на свои габариты, передвигался он совершенно беззвучно и незаметно. — А это что у тебя такое? — спросил он, хватая Дофламинго за руку, в которой была книжка, и подтаскивая ее поближе к себе, чтобы рассмотреть обложку. — А тебе точно нужна эта грязная рвань?

— Я же просил не подкрадываться, — возмутился Дофламинго, больше для порядка, он уже знал, что эффекта не будет, сколько ни говори, — и руку мне так не выкручивай!

— А может, я лучше принесу тебе такую же новую? Книжку, не руку, конечно, — Требол хихикнул и выпустил его. — Ну, если только ты не слишком привязан к этой.

— Книжке или руке? — не удержался Дофламинго. Требола это, разумеется, рассмешило невероятно, он ржал до слез, словно только что услышал лучшую в мире шутку, и, глядя на него, Дофламинго невольно начал улыбаться тоже.

— Новая подойдет, — сказал он, отбросил книжку в сторону и вышел из опустевшего дома следом за Треболом. Он больше не жалел о том, что покидает это место — ведь на самом деле главное не где жить, а с кем — а насчет этого можно было не беспокоиться.

***

— Дьявольские фрукты, да? — спросил Требол позже, когда они все разместились в телеге посреди вещей, и хмурый мужик на козлах, проворчав что-то про бездельных малолеток, скомандовал лошади пошевеливаться. — С чего это они тебя заинтересовали? Неужели ты съел тот, что я тебе дал? Съел, правда? — продолжил он, дождавшись утвердительного кивка. — Что в нем было?

— Нитки и паутина, — ответил Дофламинго. — И на вкус он был как нитки.

— А то ты не знаешь, — почти беззвучно прошептал Верго. Он явно был недоволен переездом и сердит на Требола, но ворчать в открытую то ли не решался, то ли просто не хотел. Дофламинго сделал вид, что ничего не услышал, но на всякий случай запомнил, что лучше не говорить Верго то, чем не готов поделиться с Треболом.

— Нитки, да? Звучит как что-то нелепое и бесполезное, — сказал Требол.

Диаманте очень громко хрюкнул, прикрыл рот рукой, и отвернулся. Его плечи тряслись от беззвучного смеха.

— Ты-то чего ржешь? — тем же шепотом спросил Верго, пихая его в бок локтем. — У тебя-то дохрена толковый фрукт как будто.

— Ладно, я пошутил, — сказал Требол, игнорируя их возню. — Фрукт как фрукт, ну, не из лучших, но что ж теперь. Если пользоваться вот этим, — он погладил Дофламинго по голове, — то и с ним можно как-то приспособиться…

— Ну хватит, — сказал Дофламинго, сбрасывая его руку. — У тебя у самого-то что за фрукт?

— Лучший в мире, — тут же ответил Требол, и Диаманте снова громко хрюкнул. — А что, кто-то хочет поспорить?

— Нет, ну что ты, — Диаманте ржал, уже не скрываясь, — отличный фрукт — главное, что тебе очень подходит. Как специально для тебя придуман!

— Сказал человек-флаг, — пробормотал Верго себе под нос, и Пика неслышно хихикнул, поддерживая его.

— Идиоты, — вздохнул Требол. — Ну так что, Доффи? Тренировки помогают? Ты уже придумал, как эти нитки можно использовать? С камнями они неплохо справляются, но должно же быть и еще что-то? Что-то поинтереснее? На то, чтобы просто крошить камни, у нас есть Пика.

— Ничего я не придумал, — сказал Дофламинго. Требол потянулся к нему, явно намереваясь схватить за руки — была у него такая идиотская привычка — и он на всякий случай убрал их за спину. — Откуда ты вообще знаешь…

— Видел тебя пару раз, — он помолчал. — Ну, и Верго мне рассказал, конечно.

— Я так и подумал, — кивнул Дофламинго. Верго тихо выругался.

— А знаешь что, Доффи — а ведь я довольно неплохо умею обращаться со своим фруктом, — сказал Требол таким тоном, как будто его только что осенило. — Я бы, наверное, мог помочь тебе с твоим, если хочешь.

— Ты сам-то понял, что сказал? — фыркнул Диаманте. — С фруктом он умеет обращаться…

— Помалкивай там, — велел ему Требол, тоже посмеиваясь. — Я ведь не с тобой говорю, а с Доффи — и ничего такого, что ты там себе мог подумать, не имел в виду. Ну так что ты скажешь, Доффи?

— Мне помощь не нужна, — сказал Дофламинго, и тут же поправился:

— Пока не нужна.

Он не вполне понял, о чем говорил Диаманте, но примерно догадался и поэтому решил на всякий случай не уточнять, чтобы не развивать тему. Развеселившийся Требол мог затянуть обсуждение до самого конца поездки, и Дофламинго не думал, что сможет выдержать нечто подобное.

— Как понадобится, обращайся, — сказал Требол. — Ко мне, или к ним — но лучше ко мне, они-то толком ничего не умеют.

Пика и Диаманте выглядели так, словно им есть что возразить, и Диаманте точно высказался бы, если бы его не прервал Верго.

— Вот только, блядь, не говори мне, что мы едем туда! — воскликнул он, вскочив на ноги и указывая на что-то, находящееся за спиной Требола. Пика, проследив, куда он показывает, издал тихий писк.

— А то что? — спросил Требол.

— Боишься привидений? — сказал Диаманте и дернул Верго за руку, заставляя его сесть. — Не прыгай, а то вывалишься.

Дофламинго обернулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, про что они говорят, и увидел вдалеке, возле холмов, трехэтажный полуразрушенный дом, заросший какими-то вьющимися растениями. Когда-то он был огорожен забором, но теперь от него ничего не осталось, и дом стоял прямо посреди леса, обступившего его с трех сторон.

— При чем тут привидения, — сердито сказал Верго. — Это просто вонючие развалины, в которых вечно отираются какие-то вонючие бродяги, и я там жить не хочу.

— Но мы же там все прибрали, бродяг всех выгнали, — сказал Диаманте. Он сгреб Верго в охапку, скрутил и прижал его голову к дну телеги, не давая вырваться. — Специально для тебя постарались! Подумали — ну, Верго такое точно не понравится, нужно все исправить!

Верго замахал руками, стараясь достать Диаманте, но у того было преимущество в росте, с которым он ничего не мог сделать.

— И вообще, прежде чем возмущаться, подумай — сам-то ты кто, — наставительно продолжал Диаманте. — Хочешь сказать, ты не бродяга? Может быть, у тебя и дом где-то есть?

Верго взвыл и стал вырываться с утроенной силой.

— Ну-ка хорош! — прикрикнул на них мужик. — Будете раскачивать мне телегу — я вас всех высаджу!

— Смотри, как бы мы тебя самого не высадили, — негромко посоветовал ему Требол, и мужик заткнулся, очевидно, сообразив, что против пятерых, пусть даже малолеток, не выстоит. — Эй, Диаманте, — сказал он уже громче, — ты уж теперь держи его так всю дорогу, а то ведь знаешь…

— Да пошли вы все, — сказал красный и растрепанный Верго, наконец-то освободившись. Он пересел на самый край телеги, устроился там, свесив ноги, подальше ото всех. — Кодла идиотов. Собрались жить в бомжатнике, молодцы. Ты-то вот что, о Доффи не подумал? — сказал он, обращаясь к Треболу. — Тебе-то не привыкать по помойкам отираться, а ему?

— Я только о Доффи и думал, — возразил Требол. — Да, Доффи? Что скажешь? Тебе ведь нужен большой дом, а не та наша конура?

— Мне тоже не привыкать, — невпопад сказал Дофламинго, он собирался сказать вовсе не то, но засмотрелся на возню и совсем забыл, что именно. Вероятно, что-нибудь насчет того, что поселиться в таких руинах ему тоже кажется не самой хорошей идеей.

— В новом доме тебе понравится, — заверил его Требол, не обращая внимания на громкое скептическое хмыканье Верго.

***

Но Дофламинго дом совсем не понравился. Вблизи он выглядел гораздо хуже, несмотря на то что кто-то пытался что-то с ним сделать — были видны следы уборки и какого-никакого, но ремонта. Впрочем, дому это не сильно помогло.

— Будущему королю нужен замок, — сказал Требол почти что извиняющимся тоном. — Это — единственное, что нашлось.

— Тут сыро, темно и холодно, — сказал Дофламинго. Он подошел и поковырял пальцем самую большую трещину в стене, оттуда посыпалась пыль и мелкие камешки. — И мне кажется, он разваливается.

— Вот-вот, а я о чем, — пробурчал Верго. Он на всякий случай продолжал держаться подальше от остальных.

Пика тоже подошел к трещине, потрогал стену рядом с ней и погрузил в камень руку до локтя. Дом еле заметно вздрогнул, когда края трещины сошлись, оставив после себя лишь тонкую незаметную полосу.

— Да ты смотри, — сказал Диаманте, хлопнув Пику по спине. — Что же ты нам не сказал, что так умеешь? А мы-то мучались.

— Мучались они, — презрительно фыркнул Верго. — Скажите еще, что сами все тут сделали, как же.

— Одной проблемой меньше, — пробормотал Дофламинго, немало пораженный увиденным. Он-то думал, что вся сила фрукта Пики годится только на то, чтобы ломать камни, и такого никак не ожидал. Ему было жаль, что он не может спросить у Пики, что еще тот может.

— Пика сливается с камнем, — сказал Требол, словно догадавшись, о чем он думает. — Если надо, то он весь этот дом может поднять и превратить в управляемую каменную куклу.

Пика кивнул, не скрывая гордости. Его рука все еще оставалась погруженной в камень, а из противоположной стены вдруг выдвинулась большая каменная ладонь и пошевелила пальцами. Дом угрожающе громыхнул, с потолка посыпалась крошка, и ладонь тут же втянулась обратно, а Пика несколько смутился и убрал руки в карманы.

— Это очень круто, — сказал Дофламинго с искренним восхищением и легкой завистью.

С такими умениями Пика один смог бы оборонять любую крепость от целой армии — да он сам был крепостью.

Фрукт нитей по сравнению с этим казался глупым и бесполезным. Дофламинго почувствовал знакомое тянущее ощущение в кончиках пальцев, и встряхнул рукой, чтобы избавиться от него — нити иногда как будто отзывались на его мимолетные эмоции и появлялись сами собой, хотя сознательно он даже не собирался их вызывать.

Тем более, ему все равно нечем было похвастаться. Ничего, даже близко похожего на то, что показал Пика, он сделать не мог, а демонстрировать сейчас всем свой единственный выученный прием было бы как-то даже позорно, и Требол наверняка поржал бы над таким идиотским желанием повыделываться.

— Если мы закончили восхищаться Пикой, — сказал Требол таким тоном, что Дофламинго сразу стало ясно — нет, ржать он вряд ли бы стал, потому что ему самому тоже захотелось повыделываться, — то может быть, пойдем наверх и разберем вещи? А если кто-то желает поселиться отдельно, — он покосился на Верго, который отвернулся с независимым видом, — то он может поселиться на первом этаже. Правда, мы с Диаманте на это не рассчитывали, поэтому ничего здесь не делали, но лучше терпеть неудобства, чем жить рядом с таким тупицей, как я, да? Эй, Верго, ты как считаешь, я прав?

— Нет, — сказал Верго, тяжело вздохнул и с видимым трудом выговорил:

— Извини, ладно? Нормальный вроде дом, зря я на него наезжал.

Требол удовлетворенно кивнул и первым стал подниматься по истертым, крошащимся ступеням широкой лестницы, за ним потянулись все остальные. Дофламинго тоже вздохнул — дом все еще ему не нравился, но, по-видимому, поделать уже ничего было нельзя, — и стал подниматься следом за ними.


	3. Бродяга

— Мне кажется, я ошибся в тебе, Дофламинго, — сказал Требол. — Какой же из тебя король, если ты даже не способен убить обычного бродягу? И для чего, в таком случае, мне с тобой возиться?

И Дофламинго проснулся.

За окном стало намного светлее, чем в прошлое его пробуждение — значит, сколько-то времени ему все же удалось поспать, а лучше бы и не удавалось, тогда бы ему не приснился этот сон — пожалуй что, самый худший из всех, что он видел за сегодняшнюю ночь. Сны про раздавленных мертвецов, выбирающихся из-под пола первого этажа, еще можно было как-то вытерпеть, потому что на самом деле ничего подобного случиться не могло, но этот последний до такой степени походил на реальность, что это было почти нечестно.

К счастью, реальностью он быть никак не мог, хотя бы потому, что Требол никогда не звал Дофламинго его полным именем, а еще — он ничего не знал о вчерашнем происшествии, и Дофламинго надеялся, что и не узнает.

Не то чтобы он действительно думал, что Требол настолько разочаруется, что даже уйдет — просто чем меньше человек знают о том, как он облажался, тем лучше.

Оставаться в кровати больше не было смысла — вдруг следующий сон будет еще хуже? — и Дофламинго, наскоро приведя себя в порядок, вышел в коридор. Все остальные еще спали. Возле комнаты Требола он чуть помедлил, и уже в третий раз за сегодняшнюю ночь решил, что все-таки не стоит его будить. Он обязательно спросит — почему Доффи не спит в такую нечеловеческую рань? — и обязательно придется что-то ему ответить, ведь нельзя же просто так разбудить кого-то и ничего не сказать, а Дофламинго сейчас вряд ли смог бы придумать нормальный, похожий на правду ответ.

Вот если бы они не переехали… Нет, кошмары снились ему и в старой хижине, конечно — но там достаточно было отодвинуть занавеску, чтобы увидеть друзей, спящих совсем рядом, буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и спокойно уснуть снова, зная, что он не один и в безопасности. А здесь, в его отдельной, пустой и огромной комнате с пустой огромной кроватью плохие сны делались только хуже, и пробуждения не приносили никакого облегчения.

Возле проклятой лестницы Дофламинго медлил гораздо дольше, мучительно жалея, что не умеет летать. Он бы с радостью никогда больше не пользовался ей, даже не подходил бы к ней, но другого пути вниз все равно не было. Наверное, можно было бы попросить Пику сделать какую-нибудь другую лестницу, обходную, но это вызвало бы вопросы, на которые совсем не хочется отвечать.

Утро выдалось как раз под стать его самочувствию — противное и муторное. Туман, похожий на отсыревшую вату, окутывал дом и старый заброшенный сад. Не самая подходящая погода для прогулок, но Дофламинго было все равно. Вне дома, на холоде, он даже почувствовал себя лучше — ну или по крайней мере, менее сонным.

Он направился к каменной дорожке, ведущей через заброшенный фруктовый сад, но не успел пройти и десятка шагов, как его окликнул Требол. Рассеянно глядя на то, как он шлепает босыми ногами по раскисшей грязи, Дофламинго в очередной раз подумал — ну вот и неудивительно, что у него вечно из носа течет. Даже смотреть на это было холодно.

Но Требол, судя по его радостному виду, не испытывал никаких неудобств.

— Эй, Доффи! — воскликнул он. — Чего не спишь?

— А ты чего? — спросил Дофламинго. Несмотря на осадок после сна и на то, что он вроде бы не хотел никого видеть, эта встреча почти обрадовала его. В любом случае, болтать с Треболом было намного лучше, чем бродить одному и постоянно отгонять нехорошие мысли.

— Я-то? Да так, что-то не спится, — Требол подошел почти вплотную и шмыгнул носом, втягивая сопли. — Чем думаешь заняться?

— Сейчас? — переспросил Дофламинго, отступая на пару шагов в сторону и на всякий случай пряча руки в карманы. Привычка Требола хватать его за руки была неистребима.

— Нет, вообще. Планы на ближайшее будущее или что-то вроде.

— Ты же знаешь мои планы, — осторожно сказал Дофламинго. Какая-то тоскливая бессильная злость охватила его — как будто тот самый последний плохой сон вдруг взял и начал сбываться. Но Требол же ничего не должен знать — или все-таки?.. По его лицу невозможно было ничего понять.

— Ну, я подумал — вдруг что-то изменилось?

— С чего бы? — Дофламинго остановился. Подозрения быстро сменились уверенностью — Требол совершенно точно все знал. Да и разве могло быть иначе?

— Тебе что, докладывают о каждом моем шаге? Даже вот Пика, который вообще не говорит?

— Зачем же о каждом? — фыркнул Требол. — Только о самых выдающихся! Вот вчера, например, как я понял…

Дофламинго почти машинально шевельнул пальцами, чтобы избавиться от нитей, отозвавшихся на его злость. Если Требол сейчас скажет хоть что-то о постигшем его разочаровании, то он врежет ему и уйдет сам, вот и все. Просто врежет, без нитей — все-таки, несмотря ни на что, он совсем не хотел ему навредить.

Должно быть, эта мысль нашла отражение на его лице — эта, или следующая за ней, мелкая, противная мыслишка, издевательски напомнившая, что он вообще-то и не в состоянии никому навредить, так что на этот счет можно не беспокоиться, все равно ничего не получится, — и Требол осекся на полуслове и сменил тон, сделавшись почти серьезным.

— Эй, ладно, Доффи, не психуй, — успокаивающе сказал он, слегка наклоняясь к нему и приобнимая за плечи. — Я же спрашиваю не для того, чтобы поиздеваться, честно.

— А для чего тогда?

— Просто хочу узнать, что случилось.

— Но ведь Пика тебе и так уже все сказал!

— Пика сказал только, что помог тебе прикончить какого-то бомжа, потому что ты чего-то стормозил, но это не вся история, правда? — он переместил руку на голову Дофламинго и чуть помедлил перед тем, как продолжить. — Ты, вообще, в порядке?

— В полном, — соврал Дофламинго.

Совсем не в порядке, хотелось закричать ему на самом деле, но тогда пришлось бы выложить Треболу все — и про первое убийство, и про свои постоянные кошмары, и про то, как нити снова почему-то растаяли, будто их и не было вовсе, и… и про Мариджоа тогда пришлось бы тоже рассказать, а заодно — и про самое страшное, про что вообще нельзя говорить.

Он помотал головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли, и заодно — чтобы сбросить руку Требола и шмыгнул носом, постаравшись сделать это незаметно.

— Ну и отлично тогда, — сказал Требол. Наверняка он понял, что Дофламинго врет, но это вранье вроде бы удовлетворило его, и он не собирался расспрашивать дальше. Как будто на самом деле ему было не очень-то и интересно. Похоже, он не придавал случившемуся особого значения — да для него так все и было, просто какой-то дурацкий забавный случай.

Что ж, это было даже хорошо — по крайней мере, он точно не разочаруется из-за того, что кажется ему какой-то ерундой. Дофламинго вздохнул и постарался не обижаться. В конце концов, Требол был даже не обязан…

— И что теперь тебя злит? — спросил Требол, перебивая его мысль.

— Что? — переспросил Дофламинго. — С чего ты взял…

Вместо ответа Требол пошевелил пальцами точно так же, как это всегда делал сам Дофламинго, чтобы избавиться от нитей.

— Как ты заметил?

— Я вообще наблюдательный, — сказал Требол, усмехнувшись. Он положил обе руки Дофламинго на плечи и заглянул ему в лицо — для этого ему пришлось согнуться почти пополам. — И я не стану силой заставлять тебя рассказывать. Я мог бы это сделать — а ты хотел бы этого, да? Но так не пойдет.

— Почему? — непроизвольно вырвалось у Дофламинго.

— Ну уж точно не потому, что мне все равно, — сказал Требол, словно каким-то образом зная, о чем Дофламинго думает. — Просто, так не пойдет. Будет сплошное расстройство — и мне, и тебе. Понятно?

Он еще некоторое время всматривался в лицо Дофламинго, но, видимо, поняв, что тот не собирается ничего отвечать, выпрямился и убрал руки.

— Ну так что? Пойдем домой? — преувеличенно бодро спросил он. — Скоро дождь начнется.

Дофламинго молча помотал головой. Конечно, рано или поздно все-таки придется вернуться в дом, ведь нельзя остаться жить на улице, но он хотел бы максимально оттянуть этот момент.

— Тогда просто пойдем, — сказал Требол, — холодно стоять на одном месте.

— Носи обувь и не будет холодно, — сказал Дофламинго, впрочем, не сопротивляясь, когда Требол потянул его за собой.

— Это дело принципа, — засмеялся Требол. — Ты бы еще предложил мне браслетики снять.

— Ну и снял бы, — сказал Дофламинго, покосившись на его ноги. Разорванная кандальная цепь негромко звякала о камень дорожки при каждом шаге. — Зачем они тебе?

— Потом как-нибудь расскажу.

Они медленно шли через заброшенный фруктовый сад. Гроза, прошедшая недавно, порядком потрепала его, перезревшие яблоки, груши и сливы валялись под деревьями вперемешку с опавшей листвой. Требол иногда собирал паданцы — вернее, заставлял Верго и Пику это делать, — чтобы гнать сивуху, которую позже намеревался сбыть где-то в городе, но фруктов было слишком много, и большая их часть оставалась гнить на земле.

Все это время Дофламинго пытался подобрать какие-то слова, чтобы хотя бы намекнуть о том, что его беспокоит, но все они застревали в горле и никак не желали выговариваться. Требол молчал тоже, смотрел по сторонам, пинал яблоки, выкатившиеся на дорожку и вообще выглядел так, как будто он наслаждается этой прогулкой.

— Убить кого-то так сложно, — наконец сказал Дофламинго и тут же обругал себя за то, как по идиотски это прозвучало.

— Само собой, — кивнул Требол.

— Я думал, во второй раз должно быть проще, а…

— А оказалось сложнее, да? Ну, так оно и есть, Доффи, второй раз и есть самый сложный. Вот дальше станет легче.

— А если… — Дофламинго запнулся на секунду, — а если так и не станет? Вдруг я не смогу?

— Сможешь, — сказал Требол. — Чего же тут не смочь?

— А если нет? — вообще-то он не был уверен, что хочет слышать ответ на этот вопрос, но не задать его теперь было нельзя.

— Нет так нет. Противно самому мараться — заставь кого-нибудь другого убивать для тебя. Правители обычно именно так и делают, разве нет? В чем проблема-то?

— А ты… — начал Дофламинго, собираясь спросить, не разочаруется ли в нем Требол при таком раскладе, но живо представил себе его реакцию и спрашивать передумал. — А ты это про себя? Мне тебя нужно заставить? — сказал он вместо этого.

— Нет, — Требол хмыкнул и расплылся в широкой улыбке, — меня заставить ты никак не сможешь, — его улыбка сделалась еще шире, — потому что меня даже просить не придется. Только пальцем покажи, кого нужно убрать — и считай, что уже сделано.

— Ладно, — сказал Дофламинго, улыбаясь в ответ. — Я понял.

Пусть даже Требол на самом деле просто врал, чтобы обнадежить его — на какое-то время можно было успокоиться.

Например, до следующей неудачи — проскользнула маленькая неприятная мыслишка, и ее было достаточно, чтобы убить все веселье. Дофламинго перестал улыбаться и отвернулся.

— Ну, а теперь-то пойдем домой? — спросил Требол. — Я правда что-то замерз и есть хочу.

— Ты иди, — сказал Дофламинго, — я еще немножко погуляю.

— Как хочешь, — Требол на прощание хлопнул его по плечу и пошел к дому, прямо через лес, не обращая внимания на грязь. Дофламинго подождал немного, пока он скроется за деревьями и побрел по дорожке дальше.

Вчера…

***

Внизу хлопнула входная дверь. Дофламинго даже не пошевелился — ему и в голову не пришло, что это может быть кто-то кроме его новых друзей. Он продолжал лениво листать старую, двухнедельной давности газету. Угасающий свет дождливого дня, с трудом пробивающийся сквозь пыльные, наполовину забитые фанерой окна, уже не позволял прочесть мелкий шрифт, но Дофламинго и не собирался ничего читать. Газета ему была нужна просто для того, чтобы чем-то занять руки, а не пялиться бездумно в стену, стараясь не заснуть. В последнее время он спал совсем плохо, а всему виной была отдельная комната, которая…

Полено в камине прогорело и сломалось с громким треском. Дофламинго вздрогнул, просыпаясь — он все-таки задремал под мерный шум дождя. Газета сползла с его колен на пол и раскрылась на странице с репортажем о визите тенрюбито на какой-то там остров. Скривившись, Дофламинго подобрал газету и швырнул ее в камин. Он не хотел даже думать о том, что они где-то там продолжают существовать, счастливые и довольные жизнью — и без него.

Через пару секунд треск повторился, и стало ясно, что полено тут ни при чем, звук шел с первого этажа. Дофламинго вдруг понял, что с того момента, как хлопнула дверь, прошло довольно много времени, а никто так и не поднялся сюда, к нему. Это было странно — обычно все, вернувшись с холода, торопились в общую комнату, чтобы согреться и высохнуть. На первом этаже делать было нечего, и там никто не задерживался.

Но сейчас там явно кто-то был. Дофламинго прислушался — кто-то возился с чем-то тяжелым, бормотал себе под нос, шаркал ногами по каменным плитам. На мгновение ему показалось, что он продолжает дремать, и это просто один из его плохих снов. Потом пришла злость — на себя, за такую поразительную беспечность, и на того неизвестного внизу — за то, что он посмел вломиться. От кончиков пальцев уже почти привычно потянулись нити, Дофламинго сжал руку в кулак, спрыгнул с кресла и отправился на разборки.

Внизу, недалеко от лестницы, в груде обломков и строительного мусора копался какой-то незнакомый мужик — судя по виду, обычный бродяга. Он выискивал более-менее целые доски и складывал их горкой рядом с собой. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову, увидел Дофламинго и засмеялся.

— Вот те раз, — сказал он. — Ты откуда тут взялся? И кто ты, какой-то хренов клоун? Нахрен ты на себя навертел эту идиотскую тряпку?

Бродяга говорил про его халат — огромный, истошно-розовый, но теплый; его откуда-то притащил Требол, и все были настолько поражены его уродством, что Дофламинго счел своим долгом за халат заступиться, а потом стало уже поздно сдавать назад. Впрочем, в стылом доме было прохладно даже возле огня, и халат, при всем его нелепом виде, оказался весьма полезен.

— Ну, не бойся, — продолжал бродяга, — это дерьмо я у тебя отбирать не буду. А вот насчет всего остального, что ты тут нашел — не могу обещать. Я, в конце концов, больше тебя, значит, мне положена большая часть, а ты и так обойдешься.

Он стоял так, что атаковать его с лестницы было неудобно — мешали перила. Дофламинго молча начал спускаться. Вступать в идиотские споры с подобным отребьем он не собирался, да и к тому же все равно не смог бы выговорить ни слова от злости, душившей его.

Бродяга повертел в руках очередную доску, хмыкнул и отложил ее в сторону.

— А хотя — знаешь что? — сказал он задумчиво, подходя к подножию лестницы. — Я вот думаю — и нахрена мне возиться с этим хламом? Ну дадут мне за него в лучшем случае десять белли, ну и все. Лучше я заберу и продам тебя! За тебя-то…

Закончить он не сумел — взвыл, схватившись за лицо обеими руками. Между пальцев струйками потекла кровь. Вообще-то его башка должна была разделиться на ровные ломтики, но, наверное, из-за того, что его треп Дофламинго совершенно взбесил, удар вышел смазанным и слишком слабым.

Не успел Дофламинго решить, что лучше — дать бродяге сбежать или все-таки добить его, как бродяга поднял голову и, вопреки ожиданиям, бросился бегом вверх по ступенькам навстречу ему. Из ран продолжала сочиться кровь, превращая его лицо в блестящую багровую маску, но было заметно, что порезы неопасные.

Защищаясь от второго удара, бродяга подставил руку, и нити — те самые, что резали камень, как масло, — опять почему-то только лишь скользнули по ней, вспоров одежду и оставив глубокие порезы.

— Да почему же не работает?! — вырвалось у Дофламинго. Он встряхнул рукой, но на этот раз нити вообще пропали в ту же секунду, как появились.

— Ну все, блядь, — сказал бродяга, — пиздец тебе, сука.

Все это было похоже на какой-то плохой и странный сон — какой-то нелепый бомж, вместо того, чтобы сбежать, внезапно взбесился и теперь его как будто невозможно было остановить — то ли потому, что он в общем был не из трусливых, то ли просто не видел угрозы в мелком пацане. От этого плохого сна могло бы спасти верное средство от плохих снов, пистолет, подаренный Треболом, но он сейчас, как и полагается любому средству от плохих снов, лежал у Дофламинго в комнате, под подушкой.

Дофламинго развернулся, собираясь бежать за ним, но запутался в полах халата, грохнулся на ступеньки, и покатился вниз, прямо к ногам бродяги.

— И главное, по-хорошему же сначала хотел, — бродяга прижал его к ступенькам, в свободной руке, как будто сам собой появился длинный выкидной нож. От него несло, как от помойки. — А теперь я тебе, сука, всю морду порежу на ленточки так же, как ты мне, и срать я хотел на то, что ты в цене потеряешь.

Глядя на исцарапанное лезвие ножа, Дофламинго вдруг понял, что это никакой не сон, и он действительно сейчас может запросто умереть от рук какого-то вонючего ничтожного бомжа — и это после всего, через что он прошел! Он извернулся, пнул бродягу в грудь — тот как будто даже не заметил этого, — и почти безнадежно взмахнул рукой, не ожидая даже, что нити отзовутся — но на этот раз они отозвались.

Бродяга, вскрикнув, выпустил его на секунду, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы освободиться. Дофламинго не стал оглядываться, чтобы выяснить, куда пришелся удар — он бросился вверх по ступенькам, понимая, что до пистолета добраться все равно не успеет. Халат за что-то зацепился, послышался треск рвущейся ткани — бродяга все-таки сумел достать его ножом.

Добравшись до верха лестницы, Дофламинго притормозил, ища глазами что-нибудь, чем можно было ударить противника и сбросить его вниз, но как назло, ничего подходящего не попадалось.

— Эй, фокусник хренов, — послышался за спиной голос бродяги, — кончились твои фокусы.

Дофламинго зажмурился, и, резко обернувшись, выбросил вперед руку.

Паутина, подумал он с отчаянием.

Он не знал, сработает ли этот фокус, вычитанный в книге. Ему еще ни разу не удавалось никого таким образом поймать — птицы и крысы были слишком быстрыми и всегда уворачивались, а ловить людей он вообще не пробовал. Он даже не знал, выдержат ли нити, смогут ли удержать человека.

Но фокус сработал отлично.

Бродяга замер в нелепой позе, не завершив шаг. Его лицо судорожно дернулось и исказилось, когда он понял, что совершенно не может пошевелиться. Он выронил нож, сталь звякнула о камень ступеней.

Тяжело дыша, Дофламинго вытер вспотевшее лицо рукой, свободной от нитей, и подошел к бродяге поближе. Сейчас он заметил, что у того из бедра обильно сочится кровь — значит, вот куда он его ранил.

— Фокусник хренов, — повторил бродяга дрогнувшим голосом. — Думаешь, что твоя хрень сможет удержать меня надолго?

— Мне надолго и не надо, — сказал Дофламинго.

— Вот не повезло мне, — бродяга наигранно фыркнул, пытаясь скрыть страх. Дофламинго видел, как он пытается пошевелить пальцами, и как рука дрожит от напряжения, но ничего не выходит. Нити оплели его плотным невидимым коконом, подвижным оставалось только лицо.

Ногой отшвырнув нож подальше — на всякий случай, — Дофламинго приблизился. Он осторожно потянул за ниточку, заставив бродягу запрокинуть голову, чтобы открылась шея. Удар с такого расстояния, даже если не снесет ему башку начисто, то по любому повредит что-то важное.

Но, уже размахнувшись, Дофламинго случайно взглянул в глаза бродяги — испуганные, вытаращенные, такие ярко-белые на залитом кровью лице, — и сам на мгновение застыл, как будто попал в свою же собственную паутину, вдруг со всей ясностью осознав, что перед ним живой человек, точно такой же, как он сам, и что вот сейчас его не станет, и он, Дофламинго, будет тому виной. Его рука дрогнула и лишь слабо мазнула по лицу бродяги, прочертив в крови светлые полосы. Никаких нитей больше не было.

— Ха, — растерянно сказал бродяга. Он поднял руки, ощупал себя, и к нему тут же вернулась уверенность. — А я-то на секунду поверил, что ты меня и впрямь убьешь.

Паутина пропала тоже, запоздало сообразил Дофламинго. Он толкнул бродягу в грудь со всей силы и повернулся, чтобы бежать, но в этот момент лестница вздрогнула под его ногами.

Ступеньки вздыбились, превращаясь в пальцы огромной каменной руки, она схватила бродягу, стиснула его в кулаке и потащила куда-то вниз, сквозь пол. Единственный удивленный вскрик оборвался на полувздохе, и все закончилось так же быстро, как началось. Лестница вернулась в свое обычное состояние и ничто теперь не напоминало о том, что здесь только что произошло.

— Не играйся с ними, раз у тебя пока хреново с фруктом получается, — услышал он резкий тонкий голос.

— Да, я просто… — Дофламинго осекся, сообразив, кто это с ним говорит.

Конечно, он уже давно знал, какой у Пики голос — потому что нельзя жить с кем-то в одном доме и не знать этого, но напрямую они еще ни разу не говорили.

— Если выйдет осечка, то можно так проебаться, прямо до смерти, — сказал Пика, не сводя с Дофламинго настороженного взгляда и наверняка ожидая, что он засмеется, но тому было совершенно не до смеха. Да он и не считал, что тут вообще есть над чем смеяться.

— Точно, — сказал Дофламинго и постарался выдавить из себя улыбку. Его мутило и страшно хотелось присесть куда-нибудь — но только не на пол. Пришлось даже схватиться за перила, чтобы не упасть. — Спасибо, что помог.

— Не за что, — кивнул Пика в ответ и, кажется, выдохнул с облегчением. — Смотри, он порезал твой идиотский халат, — хихикнул он, указывая на дыру в подоле, — теперь можешь его выбросить с чистой совестью.

— Ну вот еще, — сказал Дофламинго. — Он мне, может, жизнь спас. Хотя, — добавил он, следуя за Пикой в общую комнату, — на самом деле жизнь мне спас ты.

— Ай, брось, — отмахнулся Пика. — И так бы справился, без меня. Просто в следующий раз не тормози, ага? Бей сразу насмерть, вот и все. У нас есть что-нибудь съедобное, или Диаманте все испортил своей готовкой?

— Требол обещал вечером притащить что-нибудь из города.

На пороге общей комнаты Дофламинго обернулся и посмотрел на плиты пола, представив, как где-то там, в толще камня лежит искореженный труп — а может быть, он еще жив? — вздрогнул и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Теперь он точно знал, что сегодня увидит во сне.

***

Неизвестно, сколько бы еще Дофламинго бродил вокруг дома, если бы накрапывающий дождь в конце концов не разошелся совсем и все-таки не загнал его внутрь.

Требол, согнувшись чуть ли не пополам, задумчиво изучал участок пола, на котором вчера все произошло, и даже не повернулся на звук его шагов. Непонятно, что он намеревался там найти, ведь никаких видимых следов, к счастью, не осталось.

— Ты что, простоял здесь все это время? — спросил Дофламинго раздраженно. Требол запросто мог так сделать — специально, чтобы подоставать его. Это было вполне в его духе.

Ответа не последовало. Требол как будто и не услышал его слов.

— Ну и стой дальше, — сказал Дофламинго. Он направился к лестнице, стараясь идти спокойно и не бежать. Требол, не глядя, протянул руку и поймал его.

— Подожди-ка, — сказал он, — мне надо тебе кое-что показать, — и продолжил молча пялиться на пол, держа Дофламинго за руку, чтобы он не мог уйти.

— Ну? — переспросил Дофламинго, теряя терпение. Он почти не сомневался, что Требол выдумал какую-то ерунду, просто для того, чтобы подольше задержать его на этом проклятом месте.

Требол повернулся к нему с улыбкой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего.

— Слышал, что говорят об этом доме? — спросил он. Дофламинго отрицательно покачал головой. — Как? Разве Пика тебе ничего не рассказал?

— Пика едва ли сказал мне несколько слов, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь.

— Раньше здесь жил один нехороший человек, — сказал Требол, проигнорировав ответ, — и говорят, что он заманивал к себе детей, как это всегда бывает, а потом — угадай, что? Этих детей больше никто никогда не видел. Вроде как он держал их в клетках, таких маленьких, что в них можно было только сидеть, почти не кормил, ну и устраивал всякие веселые развлечения, конечно, а однажды, — Требол понизил голос до зловещего шепота, — чересчур развеселившись, он забыл чью-то клетку запереть…

— И что случилось? — спросил Дофламинго, когда драматическая пауза затянулась.

— Они его съели, — будничным тоном ответил Требол. — Сожрали подчистую, прямо с костями, а потом разбежались по округе, и вот, бегают теперь, жрут народ. Но это просто городская страшилка, ты же понимаешь.

— Зачем ты мне это тогда рассказал? — спросил Дофламинго, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не поблагодарить его за такую отличную пищу для плохих снов. История, конечно, была глупой, но и нервы Дофламинго сейчас были не в лучшем состоянии.

— Видел эту дверь? — Требол потянул его за собой, подводя к маленькой дверце под лестницей. Дофламинго кивнул — разумеется, он ее видел, но она была заперта. Да и все равно за ней вряд ли могло быть что-то интересное — только очередная груда мусора, пыль и пауки.

— Знаешь, куда она ведет?

Наконец-то выпустив руку Дофламинго, Требол вытащил ключ и открыл дверь — рядом с ним она выглядела какой-то совсем уж крошечной, казалось, он никак не сможет сквозь нее пройти. Но он протиснулся с легкостью, как будто даже и не заметил преграды. На косяке осталась какая-то полупрозрачная слизь. Дофламинго потрогал ее пальцем, скривился и вытер руку об одежду. Это было все равно как вляпаться в чьи-то сопли.

За дверцей оказалась лестница, ведущая вниз, в темноту.

— Постой-ка здесь, — сказал Требол, — я свет зажгу. Ты же не хочешь свернуть себе шею?

Из подвала несло сыростью, застоявшейся водой, каким-то гнильем и еще чем-то. Запах был слабый, но ужасно знакомый. Дофламинго, преодолев отвращение, принюхался и спросил:

— Здесь что, держали рабов?

— С чего ты решил? — спросил Требол откуда-то снизу.

— В их бараках так же воняло, — сказал Дофламинго.

— Правда? — переспросил Требол, появляясь из темноты. — Я-то запахов не различаю, — он шмыгнул носом. Позже Дофламинго выяснил, что это неправда, и Требол чует все превосходно, просто прикидывается. Ему вообще нравилось прикидываться хуже, чем он есть.

В одной руке у Требола был маленький газовый фонарь, а вторую он протянул Дофламинго.

— Зачем нам туда идти? — Дофламинго, проигнорировав предложенную руку, протиснулся мимо Требола и стал спускаться первым. — Там наверняка грязно, отвратительно, и нет ничего хорошего.

— Не узнаешь, пока не увидишь, правда ведь? — усмехнулся Требол.

Лестница была старая, ступеньки отчаянно скрипели и прогибались под ногой, грозя провалиться в любой момент. Чем ниже они спускались, тем сильнее становилась вонь, там внизу как будто умерло и разлагалось что-то большое.

С каждым шагом Дофламинго все больше уверялся, что Требол затеял всю эту странную муть только ради того, чтобы его напугать. Может быть, это была такая вот мелкая месть за то, что Дофламинго ничего не сказал ему о бродяге — а может, и нет. У Требола были странные представления о веселье, и идея затащить кого-нибудь в грязный вонючий подвал просто так, ни для чего, чтобы он потом разозлился, отлично вписывалась в них.

Дофламинго вздохнул — мысленно, эту вонь особо вдыхать не хотелось, — и пообещал себе, что злиться, несмотря ни на что, не будет.

Немного не дойдя до самого низа, Требол схватил Дофламинго за плечо, заставив остановиться. Свет фонаря отразился в черной неподвижной воде, покрывающей пол.

— Конечно, было бы забавно, если бы ты наступил прямо в лужу, — сказал Требол, — но кто знает, что там плавает?

Он поднял фонарь повыше. Света было немного, но, когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, Дофламинго смог увидеть грубо сделанные деревянные клетки, жмущиеся к стенам — они даже отсюда выглядели полностью прогнившими и неспособными больше никого удержать, гнилую солому, местами выступающую из воды, и еще что-то непонятное, бесформенной кучей лежащее возле одной из клеток.

— Ну, я был прав, здесь кого-то держали, — сказал Дофламинго, снимая темные очки. Он старался понять — что это такое он видит. Ответ был совсем рядом, но поймать его никак не удавалось. Требол, заметив, куда он смотрит, вытянул руку с фонарем, чтобы посветить ему. — И что, ты хочешь показать, что твоя дурацкая страшилка произошла на самом деле?

Требол вдруг резко дернул его за плечо и чуть ли не отшвырнул к стене, а потом уперся в нее рукой, перегораживая проход. Тени исказили его лицо, и Дофламинго невольно попятился, запнулся о ступеньку — ему вдруг показалось, что Требол все-таки разочаровался в нем настолько, что хочет запереть его в этом подвале — или может быть, даже в клетке, — и держать так вечно.

— Ха, — сказал Требол, почти машинально ловя его, чтобы он не упал, — можешь мне не верить, но я правда не знал, что он тут.

— Что? — переспросил Дофламинго. Он привалился к стене, наплевав на то, что она грязная и мокрая, чтобы перевести дух. Конечно же, Требол не собирался делать ничего подобного, к тому же, он сказал, что все…

— Да этот твой вчерашний мужик, — Требол почесал в затылке, — оказывается, он сюда провалился. А я думаю — что это такое там плавает?

— Что, правда? — фыркнул Дофламинго. Ему вдруг снова показалось, что все это только глупый сон. — Подвинься, мне не видно.

Он несильно толкнул Требола в бок, но рука, не встретив никакого сопротивления, погрузилась во что-то мягкое и скользкое. Не сумев сдержать вскрик отвращения, Дофламинго отдернул руку. Требол не пошевелился.

— Может быть, тебе не надо на это смотреть, Доффи? — спросил он. — Опять будешь плохо спать.

— Я и так буду плохо спать, — сказал Дофламинго, вытирая руку об одежду и стараясь не думать, во что это такое он вляпался. Ему показалось, что пальто Требола сделано не из ткани, а из какого-то странного склизкого материала — но возможно, это была просто игра воображения, а руку он испачкал обо что-то раньше.

Требол, наконец, посторонился и снова поднял фонарь. Вот теперь, зная, что это, Дофламинго смог увидеть в этом странном предмете человеческое тело — просто оно было так смято, что потеряло привычные очертания.

— Ты наверняка думаешь, что я специально все подстроил, да? — сказал Требол, наклонившись к его уху. — Но это не так, Доффи. Признаю, у меня случаются хреновые шутки, но так я бы не стал шутить.

Дофламинго молча кивнул. Как бы там ни было, ему стало гораздо спокойнее, когда он увидел, что бродяга мертв и неподвижен, и уж точно не сможет выбраться из-под камней и прийти за ним.

— Пойдем-ка наверх, — в голосе Требола слышалось что-то, что можно было назвать смущением.

— Я вообще-то хотел предложить тебе использовать этот подвал по его прямому назначению, — сказал он, поднимаясь следом за Дофламинго. — Ну может быть, сначала его нужно будет немного почистить — или наоборот, не нужно, как ты считаешь? Это вместо того, чтобы убивать, — добавил он, помолчав. — Ну так что, Доффи?

Дофламинго не сказал ничего. Он внимательно смотрел, как Требол закрывает дверь на ключ и как этот ключ потом исчезает где-то в его плаще. Теперь бродяга был не только мертв, но и надежно заперт в вонючей сырой тьме подвала.

— Какая-то херня вышла, да? — сказал Требол, повернувшись к нему. — Ну извини, ладно? Меня иногда заносит.

— Что на самом деле было в этом доме? — спросил Дофламинго.

— Перевалочный пункт работорговцев, — Требол пожал плечами. — Потом дозорные их накрыли, вот и вся история. Так я достаточно извинился или что? Сколько ты намерен обижаться?

— Нисколько, — Дофламинго вздохнул. — Я знаю, что ты не специально.

— Знаешь? Ну и отлично! — сказал Требол, сразу повеселев. — Тогда давай разбудим кого-нибудь и заставим готовить. Я вот ужасно хочу жрать, а ты?

— Только не Диаманте, — тут же сказал Дофламинго.

— Да? А я думал как раз о нем. Ну, ему же надо больше практиковаться, разве нет? — Требол хихикнул. — Ладно, пойдем, я сам что-нибудь приготовлю.

— Ты иди, а я приду чуть попозже, — сказал Дофламинго, надеясь, что Требол послушается и уйдет, не задавая никаких вопросов.

Он просто хотел еще раз подергать дверь в подвал и убедиться, что она заперта — так, на всякий случай.


	4. Секрет

_Don’t you draw the queen of diamonds, boy_  
_She’ll beat you if she’s able_  
_You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet_  
_Now it seems to me, some fine things_  
_Have been laid upon your table_  
_But you only want the ones that you can’t get_

***

— Обвиняешь — предоставь доказательства, — услышал Дофламинго из-за приоткрытой двери общей комнаты. — А? Что скажешь? Где у тебя доказательства? 

— Да об этом все знают! — крикнул Верго, голос его звучал как-то приглушенно. 

— «Все знают» — это не доказательство, — сказал Требол. — Нет у тебя их, а это значит, что за порожняк ты мне сейчас ответишь. О, привет, Доффи! — жизнерадостно воскликнул он, широко улыбнувшись, когда Дофламинго вошел в комнату. 

Голова Верго была зажата у Требола под мышкой, и он как будто особенно даже и не старался вырваться — так, барахтался для вида. Увидев, что обе его руки провалились в пальто Требола чуть ли не до локтя, Дофламинго чуть вздрогнул. Все-таки что-то не так было с этим пальто, и вряд ли это можно было объяснить способностями фрукта. 

Но удобного момента, чтобы спросить, все никак не подворачивалось, да и Требол скорее всего нормально не ответил бы. 

— Отпусти его, — хмуро сказал Дофламинго, забираясь в кресло с ногами и заворачиваясь в халат. Вот уже третью ночь он практически не спал, и его словно бы набитой ватой голове все вокруг казалось раздражающим и не очень-то реальным — как сон, не кошмарный, но утомительный и муторный, от которого не получается проснуться. 

— Как скажешь, — Требол с готовностью послушался, и Верго грохнулся на пол. Дофламинго моргнул — ему вдруг привиделось, что Верго очутился внутри огромной медузы. Но это была всего лишь какая-то полупрозрачная слизь, которой он был покрыт с головы до ног. Когда он поднял руку, чтобы поприветствовать Дофламинго, с нее сорвалось несколько больших капель, они разлетелись брызгами по разбросанным по полу картам. 

— Карточный долг — святое дело, — сказал Требол, присаживаясь в кресло напротив Дофламинго, — а этот поц не хочет его платить. Представляешь? 

— Потому что ты мухлюешь, — сказал Верго, с отвращением стирая слизь с лица, — причем, со своими же мухлюешь, а это вообще крысятничество какое-то. Вот ты разъясни ему, Доффи, что так не делается! 

— А я тебе еще раз повторю: обвиняешь — докажи, — сказал Требол. — Не можешь — скажи спасибо Доффи, что он попросил тебя не трогать, а то я… 

Дофламинго поморщился и поднял воротник халата повыше, совсем спрятавшись в нем. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы они не втягивали его в свои разборки, по крайней мере, точно не сейчас. 

— Вот видишь, — сказал Требол, — теперь Доффи расстроился, и все из-за тебя. 

— Почему это из-за меня, — проворчал Верго. Он безнадежно пытался отчистить слизь с одежды. 

— Ну не из-за меня же! Да, Доффи? 

Отвалите от меня оба, хотел сказать Дофламинго, но ответа от него вроде и не требовалось, так что он просто промолчал. 

В комнату зашел Пика, что-то жуя на ходу. 

— Что вы тут с утра устроили? — спросил он с набитым ртом и кивнул Дофламинго. 

— Пика, ты что, разговариваешь? При Доффи? — воскликнул Требол в притворном удивлении. 

— А то ты не знаешь, — сказал Пика. — Кстати, сегодня ведь твоя очередь идти за жрачкой? Так иди тогда, там не осталось нихрена. 

— Не пойду, — сказал Требол, — я свою очередь Верго в карты проиграл, вот он и пойдет — и ты тоже с ним прогуляешься. 

— Я-то здесь причем? — возмутился Пика, но Требол, поднявшись с кресла, настойчиво подтолкнул их обоих к выходу. 

— При том, что вы оба мне уже надоели, — сказал он. — Пойду, не пойду… да чего это я вообще должен вам за жратвой ходить? Еще, может, и готовить я вам тоже должен? Охренели совсем. 

Верго проворчал что-то неразборчивое, похожее на «ненадолго его хватило», и Пика предостерегающе дернул его за пропитавшийся слизью рукав и с отвращением вытер руку о штаны. 

— Эй, Верго, прежде, чем идти, переодеться не забудь, ладно? — сказал Требол им вслед. — Ходишь как свинья вечно — и что, глядя на тебя, о нас подумают? 

Дофламинго услышал, как Пика, выйдя из комнаты, тихо спросил: 

— Ты нахрена с ним вообще играть сел? — и как Верго ответил: 

— А ты попробуй-ка не сядь! Да он бы меня все равно отправил, ясно же. 

— Вот, Доффи, видишь, с кем приходится иметь дело, — притворно вздохнул Требол, собирая перепачканные карты с пола. — Сначала садятся играть, сами играть не умеют, потом возмущения какие-то, как будто я в чем-то виноват. А я разве виноват? 

— Там дождь идет, — невпопад сказал Дофламинго. 

— И единственный не сломанный зонт утащил Диаманте, — кивнул Требол, возвращаясь в кресло. — Почему, ты думаешь, я не захотел никуда идти? Но я все равно не виноват, что он играть не умеет, правда же? 

Дофламинго пожал плечами, не зная даже, будет ли это заметно через халатный кокон. Вникать в какие-то непонятные мелочные споры ему совершенно не хотелось. Требол начал мешать колоду, и он залип, наблюдая за движением его рук. Шум дождя, потрескивание огня в камине, еле слышный шорох карт как будто слились в одну убаюкивающую мелодию. 

— Ну а ты сыграешь со мной, Доффи? — спросил Требол. — Давай? На желание, хотя это не совсем правильное слово, наверное. 

— Хочешь меня тоже отправить за покупками? — сонно спросил Дофламинго. 

— Нет, — Требол засмеялся. — Просто, если я выиграю, ты ответишь мне на один вопрос и позволишь дать один совет, вот и все. 

— А если выиграю я? 

— Ты не выиграешь. 

Это было правдой — Верго давно рассказал ему, что выиграть у Требола в карты невозможно, потому что играет он нечестно, и все это знают, но поймать его на этом за руку — невозможно тоже, а Дофламинго вообще не очень-то хорошо умел играть. 

— Не играй с ним, он мухлюет! — крикнул Верго в коридоре, и сразу же послышался топот ног, бегущих по лестнице, и где-то внизу тихо хлопнула входная дверь. 

— Идиоты, — вздохнул Требол. — Ну так что, Доффи? Сыграем? 

— Спрашивай уже, что хотел, — сказал Дофламинго. Ему было слишком лень вылезать из халата. Да и что толку играть, если и так понятно, кто выиграет? 

— Нет, ну а как же интерес? — Требол захихикал и отложил карты. — Впрочем, ладно, не будем тратить на это время. 

Он присел перед креслом Дофламинго так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, протянул руку и стащил с него темные очки. 

— Эй! — возмутился Дофламинго, но отобрать очки обратно не успел. Требол положил ладонь ему на щеку и провел большим пальцем под глазом — по образовавшемуся от недосыпа синяку. 

— И как давно ты не спишь? — спросил он. 

Дофламинго не ответил. Ему ужасно хотелось отвести взгляд, но позволить Треболу победить в гляделки он не мог. В темных очках Требола он видел свое отражение, и в нем он вдруг показался себе совсем маленьким и уставшим. У него даже не было сил разозлиться на то, что Требол каким-то образом узнал и об этой его идиотской слабости. 

— Снятся плохие сны? — спросил Требол и помедлил, прежде чем продолжить. — Это из-за того, что я водил тебя в подвал? 

— Нет, — сказал Дофламинго, отпихнув его руку. Это было правдой только отчасти — ему действительно снился подвал, вот только не совсем так, как, должно быть, представлялось Треболу, а рассказывать, как именно, он не собирался. 

Хотя Треболу наверняка это понравилось бы. Иногда Дофламинго, проснувшись посреди ночи в очередной раз, просто ненавидел его — и себя заодно, за то, что он почему-то так отчаянно нуждается в одобрении какого-то сомнительного типа, что даже спать нормально не может. 

— А что тогда тебе снится? 

— Какая разница? 

— Да, разницы нет, — согласился Требол, и на этот раз Дофламинго был действительно рад, что он не стал докапываться. — А знаешь, какое средство лучше всего помогает от плохих снов? 

— Какое? 

Требол приблизился еще сильнее, как будто собирался сообщить какой-то великий секрет, и сказал зловещим шепотом: 

— Не спать одному. 

— А? — переспросил Дофламинго, совсем не это ожидавший услышать. Требол расплылся в непонятной улыбке и продолжил уже своим нормальным голосом: 

— Так что, если хочешь, я могу приходить и сидеть с тобой, пока ты не заснешь. 

— Что, будешь читать мне сказки на ночь? — Дофламинго даже фыркнул от нелепости этого предложения. Он-то думал, что Требол опять предложит ему выпить.

— А надо? Могу и почитать, — Требол фыркнул тоже. — Но вообще, Доффи, я серьезно. 

— И что, это как-то поможет? — все это было похоже на какой-то бред. Он даже не был уверен, что не задремал сейчас в этом кресле и не привиделось ли ему все это. 

Но он действительно устал от кошмаров. 

— Ну, обещать ничего не могу, — сказал Требол. — Но вдруг да? 

— А это… — Дофламинго запнулся на секунду, подбирая слово, — будет нормально? 

— Нормально? — заржал Требол, сползая на пол. — Смотря что ты под этим подразумеваешь! Я ничего ненормального делать не собираюсь, если ты об этом. Просто посижу, поговорим про что-нибудь, пока ты не уснешь — и все, серьезно. 

Дофламинго, в общем-то пытавшийся спросить только — не считает ли Требол, что это слишком позорно для того, кто хочет стать королем, смутился, поняв, что, кажется, ляпнул что-то не то. 

После довольно долгой паузы он нехотя сказал: 

— Только чтобы больше никто об этом не знал. 

— Само собой, — ответил Требол. — Зачем бы мне им что-то говорить? 

— Тебе-то они про меня зачем-то все рассказывают. 

— Ну, я — дело другое, — Требол вернул ему темные очки и поднялся на ноги, — да и не от них я все узнаю, — и, прежде чем Дофламинго успел спросить, от кого тогда, воскликнул: — Чуть не забыл, мне же надо… В-общем, увидимся, Доффи! — и так стремительно вышел из комнаты, что это было больше похоже на побег. 

Дофламинго вздохнул, поправил халат, подтянув его повыше, и уставился в огонь. Он надеялся, что не слишком облажался, согласившись на это странное предложение — а еще надеялся, что все хотя бы будет не зря. 

***

К вечеру Дофламинго успел забыть об утреннем разговоре, но, когда он забрался в кровать и свернулся под слишком большим для него одеялом, пытаясь согреться — в комнате, несмотря на парочку пыхтящих обогревателей, было совсем не тепло, — Требол все-таки пришел. 

И в руках у него была какая-то дурацкая на вид книжка — кажется, даже с картинками. 

— Ты что, серьезно собрался мне читать? — Дофламинго засмеялся — все это было как-то совсем глупо. 

— А что, ты слишком крутой для этого? — Требол хихикнул в ответ, устраиваясь на свободной стороне кровати. — Смотри — какая-то книжка про лжеца Норланда, знаешь такую? — сказал он, показывая ему обложку. 

— Мне же не пять лет, — возразил Дофламинго, ставя подушку повыше и садясь. Он не ждал, что Требол действительно придет, но он был рад его приходу больше, чем ожидал сам от себя. Вот только зачем все это нужно было Треболу? Дофламинго был уверен, что ни к кому больше он вот так никогда не приходил, и, наверняка, его совершенно не волновало, хорошо ли спит тот же Пика.

— Мне тоже, и что? Существует какой-то запрет на чтение вслух, если тебе не пять лет? Или хочешь сказать, что надо было выбрать книжку поумнее? Я взял первое попавшееся, подумал, что сойдет. И, кстати, чего ты сел? Ты вообще-то должен спать, в этом весь смысл. 

— Слушай, Требол… — следующими словами должны были стать: «чего ты так со мной возишься?» — но вопрос почему-то показался ему неловким и неудобным.

— Мне понравилась твоя идея про подвал, — вместо этого сказал он. 

— Да? Так ты все-таки из-за этого не спишь? 

— Я же говорил, что не из-за этого, — возразил Дофламинго. — Просто, неплохо было бы держать врагов в плену. Но это не потому что я не могу их убивать, — тут же добавил он, на всякий случай. 

— Ну разумеется, — хмыкнул Требол. — Думаешь, что можно получить с них какую-то пользу перед тем, как убить? Например, заставить их поработать? 

— Вроде того, — кивнул Дофламинго, хотя на самом деле он ни о чем таком не думал. 

— Ну или хотя бы поразвлечься, да? Пусть дерутся до смерти за кусок хлеба, что-то в этом роде? Или можно просто закрыть их там и посмотреть, за какое время они настолько одуреют, что начнут жрать друг друга. А выжившего выпустим, и пусть себе идет — до первого дозорного патруля, который, конечно же, пристрелит бешеного психа. Это у тебя на уме? 

— Не совсем, — осторожно сказал Дофламинго, не понимая, для чего вообще он все это говорит. 

— Ой, — спохватился Требол, — наверное, не надо было об этом перед сном? Ну, а с другой стороны — ты ведь сам не захотел, чтобы я просто почитал тебе, и завел этот разговор о содержании рабов, так что я не виноват, правда? 

— Наверное, — сказал Дофламинго. Похоже, это была просто такая вот мелкая месть. 

Требол завозился, пристраивая себе под спину лишние подушки, и цепь негромко звякнула, привлекая внимание Дофламинго. Он рассеянно уставился на нее, думая о том, что, кажется, Требол влез на кровать с грязными ногами, и что он наверняка оскорбится, если сказать ему, что не стоит так делать, и вдруг ему в голову закралась ужасная мысль. 

— Требол, — сказал он, — откуда у тебя эти кандалы? 

— А что? — как-то нехорошо улыбнулся Требол. — Думаешь, я беглый раб и мне такие разговоры неприятны? — он выдержал долгую паузу, а потом, как обычно, заржал, громко и идиотски. 

— Нет, Доффи, я вольный бродяга и всегда им был, — сказал он. — Да я же тебе сам предложил сажать народ в подвал — стал бы я это делать, если бы это хоть как-то меня задевало? А цепи — это просто напоминание. 

— О чем? 

— О том, что надо не быть идиотом и не попадаться. Но, может быть, я расскажу тебе обо всех моих ходках как-нибудь в другой раз, а сейчас все-таки почитаем? 

Похоже было, что ему нравится эта мысль и он не намерен от нее отступать. Дофламинго поколебался еще несколько секунд, больше для вида — ему вообще-то хотелось, чтобы Требол ему почитал — но он, пожалуй что, скорее умер бы, чем признался в этом. 

— Ну раз ты так настаиваешь, — наконец как бы нехотя сказал он. — Но только, если… 

— Об этом никто не узнает, — покивал Требол, улыбаясь. — Давай ложись и пытайся спать. 

— Когда будешь уходить, не выключай свет, — попросил Дофламинго, укладываясь. 

Книжка действительно была совсем детской, а гнусавый голос Требола плохо подходил для чтения, но Дофламинго даже пожалел, что все закончилось очень уж быстро. За это время он успел задремать и в полусне видел, как Требол отложил книжку, поправил ему одеяло и осторожно, почти невесомо погладил по голове, а потом подтянул к себе колени, ткнулся в них лбом и так и замер. 

***

Конечно, глупые посиделки с Треболом совсем не избавили Дофламинго от кошмаров, но ему все равно понравилось так проводить вечера. Это было намного лучше, чем лежать одному в пустой холодной комнате, старательно отгоняя ненужные мысли и воспоминания, и гадать, сколько часов удастся проспать в эту ночь. Через пару дней он даже начал ловить себя на том, что с нетерпением ждет, когда придет время ложиться спать — совершенно новое и незнакомое ощущение. 

В один из вечеров, дочитав очередную детскую книжку — про монстра, у которого не было имени и про мальчика, который ему это имя дал, — Требол потряс уже почти совсем уснувшего Дофламинго за плечо. 

— Я собираюсь кое-куда сходить, — объявил он бодрым голосом. — Хочешь со мной? 

— Сейчас? — переспросил Дофламинго и потер глаза. Его совсем не обрадовало такое пробуждение. 

— Ну да, — сказал Требол. — Ты ведь все равно еще не заснул? 

— Вообще-то, заснул, — проворчал Дофламинго. 

— Но я ведь все равно тебя разбудил, — исправился Требол. — Пойдешь? 

Дофламинго посмотрел на него, пытаясь определить, можно ли отказаться от этого предложения или лучше не стоит — не получив желаемого, Требол мог стать довольно неприятным, — но по его лицу сложно было что-то понять.

— Пойду, — сказал Дофламинго, решив, что это в любом случае станет меньшим из зол. 

К тому же, он все равно уже проснулся и теперь неизвестно когда сможет уснуть снова. 

Ночь оказалась намного холоднее, чем Дофламинго ожидал, и этот холод окончательно разбудил его. Требол, по своей вечной привычке, потянулся, чтобы взять его за руку, и он уже почти что машинально отступил на шаг в сторону, пряча руки в карманы. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел их вот так — пусть даже и смотреть особо было некому, кроме случайных припозднившихся прохожих. 

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Дофламинго просто, чтобы не молчать, заранее зная, что нормального ответа не получит. 

— Я — на встречу с одним занудой, а ты — со мной за компанию, посмотреть, что как, — ответил Требол. — Познакомишься заодно с полезным человеком. Надо же потихоньку вводить тебя в курс дела. 

— Почему сегодня? 

— Почему бы и нет? 

На это возразить было нечего. 

Чем ближе они подходили к портовым кварталам, тем грязнее и темнее становилось на улицах. Дофламинго неплохо знал этот район — по причине, о которой он предпочел бы забыть. С тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз, совсем ничего не изменилось — да на самом деле и не могло, времени прошло слишком мало, пусть за всеми событиями Дофламинго и казалось иногда, что он живет со своими новыми друзьями уже целую вечность. 

Мимо места, где корабли стояли в очереди на разгрузку, он прошел со смутным чувством облегчения — теперь ему не нужно было стоять здесь часами, ожидая, не выпадет ли что-нибудь из ящиков, и не нужно было драться за добычу с другими беспризорниками — слишком маленькими или слишком бестолковыми для того, чтобы воровать. У самого Дофламинго с воровством тоже как-то не заладилось, конкурентов в этом деле было больше, и они были гораздо сильнее, и… Он заставил себя прекратить вспоминать об этом и отвернулся от кораблей, уставившись себе под ноги. Требол положил руку ему на плечо, как будто понял, о чем он думает, но почти сразу же убрал ее. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, в портовых кварталах они не остановились, а пошли дальше, в ту часть города, к которой Дофламинго старался не приближаться, даже днем, после того как сунулся туда по незнанию и еле смог уйти живым. И, если остальной город был практически пуст, то здесь, несмотря на холод и совсем уже поздний час, народу на улицах хватало. Под настороженными выжидающими взглядами Дофламинго чувствовал себя ужасно неуютно, и ему вдруг стало жаль, что Требол больше не пытается взять его за руку — сейчас он бы, пожалуй что, от этого не отказался. 

Сам Требол, впрочем, нисколько не беспокоился, а шагал по разбитой мостовой так же спокойно и беспечно, как по собственному дому. Ему эти места явно были знакомы — да и его тут знали. Время от времени он приветственно кивал какому-нибудь очередному бандиту, прислонившемуся к стене дома, и получал кивок в ответ. Иногда кто-то пытался заступить им путь с совершенно очевидными намерениями, но, разглядев Требола, молча и без возражений убирался с дороги. Дофламинго начал поглядывать на него с легкой завистью — он не знал, что такого Требол сделал, чтобы с ним никто не рисковал связываться, но ему тоже очень хотелось бы заиметь такую репутацию. 

Требол тем временем свернул куда-то во двор и толкнул неприметную дверь, за которой оказался кабак — жаркий, шумный, вонючий и неожиданно очень ярко освещенный. Здоровенный мужик на входе поднялся было им навстречу со своего табурета, но, повинуясь жесту Требола, сел обратно. 

— Какого хрена ты всяких сопляков сюда таскаешь, — проворчал он. 

— Следи за словами, — посоветовал ему Требол преувеличенно дружелюбно. 

— Да ладно, — вышибала поднял руки в примирительном жесте, — Требол, ты чего? 

— А еще посмотри на него как следует и постарайся запомнить, — сказал Требол. — Если он придет сюда без меня, ты его пустишь и не скажешь ни слова, понятно? 

Что ответил вышибала, Дофламинго не услышал. Проморгавшись наконец от яркого света, он смог разглядеть остальных посетителей, и ненависть и злость стиснули его горло так, что у него перехватило дыхание. Он застыл, не в силах пошевелиться, и только переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, вспоминая каждое слово, каждую насмешку, каждый удар, которые он получал от них. Казалось, все его обидчики сейчас собрались здесь, как нарочно, чтобы снова поиздеваться над ним. 

А Требол… 

— Доффи, — еле слышно сказал Требол ему в самое ухо, крепко сжав его плечо, — одно только твое слово — и я утоплю это место в крови. 

От этих слов нелепая мысль, что Требол специально привел его сюда, чтобы передать преследователям, исчезла, не успев окончательно оформиться. Дофламинго сглотнул, чувствуя горечь во рту, и глубоко вдохнул нагретый спертый воздух. Ненависть, от которой мутился рассудок, вопила, чтобы он немедленно скомандовал Треболу сравнять этот проклятый кабак с землей, но каким-то краешком сознания он все же понимал, что Требола — а потом и его, — здесь просто убьют. 

Так что Дофламинго отрицательно мотнул головой, с трудом, шея словно заржавела и плохо двигалась. 

— Точно? — переспросил Требол так же тихо. — Ну тогда давай уйдем? Нахрен все встречи, я… 

— Не стоит, — выговорил Дофламинго. Требол не стал спорить, и, продолжая обнимать Дофламинго одной рукой, повел его через зал. 

Он еще что-то говорил, с кем-то здоровался по пути, с кем-то вроде бы даже знакомил его, но Дофламинго почти не понимал, что происходит и где он вообще находится. Он видел только лица своих врагов вокруг — уродливые и равнодушные. И, хотя они даже не смотрели на него, а, взглянув мельком, отворачивались, явно не узнав, легче от этого не становилось. 

За столиком, к которому они направлялись, сидели трое парней весьма потрепанного вида. Требол, не говоря ни слова, стащил одного из них со стула и швырнул в сторону, так легко, словно это был не взрослый мужик, а щенок. Остальные повскакивали было со своих мест, у одного в руке что-то тускло блеснуло, а через секунду он уже корчился на полу, прижимая к себе неестественно вывернутое запястье. Требол подобрал нож, повертел в руках, а потом швырнул обратно владельцу. 

— Дешевая херня, — сказал он, — но ты ведь и сам такой, да? Давайте, забирайте свое барахло и валите. 

— Встретимся еще с тобой, — сквозь зубы процедил парень со сломанной рукой, неуклюже вставая с пола. Его товарищ помог ему подняться, и, придерживая, повел прочь, к выходу, за ними потянулся их третий друг. На короткую стычку никто не обратил внимания, наверное, здесь это было в порядке вещей. 

— Со всем удовольствием, — сказал Требол им вслед. Он поднял упавший стул и сел — так, чтобы заслонить Дофламинго от зала, и заодно — зал от Дофламинго. 

— Слушай, Доффи, ты, конечно, скажешь, что я придуриваюсь, но я совсем забыл, — сказал он, склонившись к нему, и неуверенно хихикнул. — Вернее, я помнил — но забыл. В-общем, это просто как-то вылетело у меня из головы, понимаешь? 

— Не очень, — ответил Дофламинго. Сейчас, когда Требол отгородил его от врагов, ему стало чуть легче, спазм отпустил горло, и он снова мог потихоньку дышать. 

— Купить тебе чего-нибудь выпить? — спросил Требол. — Давай, хотя бы немного успокоишься, а то я прямо не могу на тебя смотреть. 

Дофламинго, подумав, кивнул, и Требол махнул рукой, подзывая разносчицу. 

— Привет, — сказала она, как бы случайно наваливаясь грудью ему на плечо. Ее длинные волосы качнулись, открывая лицо — вся правая щека была одним сплошным красным сочащимся ожогом. Наверняка, обожглась она совсем недавно. А вот шрамы, сплошняком покрывающие ее руки, были уже довольно старыми. Она словно угодила в большую мясорубку. Дофламинго даже немного отвлекся, рассматривая ее. 

— Привет, — ответил Требол, пихая ее локтем. — Давай-ка сегодня без этого. 

— Не в настроении? — девица выпрямилась и поправила волосы в безуспешной попытке спрятать ожог. — А что так? 

— Мирка, не до тебя, — сказал Требол, улыбаясь ей. — Ты лучше принеси нам выпить — только нормальное, из вашего особого запаса, договорились? И разбавь какой-нибудь там газировкой, что ли. 

— Зачем же нормальное разбавлять? — не поняла девица. Требол коротко кивнул ей на Дофламинго, и она, мельком глянув на него, пожала плечами. 

— Да как хочешь, — сказала она, снова поправляя волосы. — Ты же платишь, не я. Сейчас все будет. 

— Что с ней случилось? — спросил Дофламинго, когда разносчица отошла. Он специально поглядел ей вслед, чтобы узнать, что с ее ногами, но на них никаких шрамов вроде бы не было — если только они не скрывались под юбкой. 

— С Миркой-то? А хрен ее знает, с ней постоянно что-то случается, — сказал Требол. — Не заморачивайся. Ты нормально? Уже не очень нервничаешь? 

— Будешь так спрашивать — занервничаю снова, — проворчал Дофламинго. Слова Требола живо напомнили ему, где он находится, и в каком окружении. 

— Ладно, — засмеялся Требол. — Кстати, раз уж так вышло — ты мог бы наметить себе первую цель. Ну, мы же должны с кого-то начать, правда? Почему бы не с кого-нибудь из этих? Или у тебя уже есть выбранная жертва? 

— Есть, — сказал Дофламинго и понял, что не так уж и соврал. Правда, в этом кабаке их вроде бы не было, потому что уж их-то он бы узнал в любом случае.

— Отлично, — Требол одобрительно погладил его по голове. — Самое важное — это определиться с выбором. Наверное, было непросто? Их же так много, и… 

— А где тот, с кем ты должен был встретиться? — спросил Дофламинго, чтобы сбить Требола с темы. 

— Да вот должен был уже прийти. Задерживается, наверное. Или задерживает, — Требол непонятно фыркнул. 

Вернулась разносчица, в одной руке она несла две бутылки, а в другой — два плохо вымытых захватанных стакана. 

— Рука не поднимается разбавлять, — сказала она, со стуком поставив бутылки на стол, — давай уж как-нибудь сам. 

— Как скажешь, милая, — какой-то мужик приобнял ее за талию. — Только мне стаканчик тоже принеси, ладно? И поесть чего-нибудь тоже было бы неплохо. 

Разносчица громко и презрительно фыркнула, сбросила его руку и удалилась. Мужик, улыбаясь, присел напротив Требола. Он был весь какой-то мелкий и незапоминающийся, с острым лицом, по которому было невозможно определить его возраст — ему могло быть как двадцать, так и сорок. Дофламинго он сразу не понравился. 

— Тебя же не дождешься, — сказал Требол, поприветствовав его. 

— А тебя — не найдешь, — ответил мужик. Рассеянно скользнув взглядом по лицу Дофламинго, он вдруг прищурился и пристально уставился на него. Это Дофламинго тоже совсем не понравилось.

— Ну так это же замечательно, разве нет? — обрадованно воскликнул Требол. — При нашей-то профессии, сам понимаешь… 

— Да, да, — мужик побарабанил пальцами по столу. — А кто твой новый друг? Он не похож на других твоих друзей. 

— Не похож — не то слово, — сказал Требол как будто даже с гордостью и обнял Дофламинго за плечи. — Мне с ним повезло, и ему со мной, смею надеяться, тоже. Это Дофламинго, и ты лучше запомни это имя — просто, на будущее. 

— Муха, — сказал мужик, привстав для рукопожатия. — По-моему, я тебя уже где-то видел. 

— Дурацкое имя, — Дофламинго нехотя пожал протянутую руку. Хватка у мужика была цепкой и какой-то вкрадчивой — в-общем, неприятной, как и он сам. 

— Самое подходящее для него, — вмешалась разносчица. — Такой же противный и назойливый, — она плюхнула перед Мухой тарелку с бурым месивом. Кое-где из месива торчали кости — слишком мелкие, чтобы быть куриными. Дофламинго передернуло — в худшие времена ему не раз доводилось есть нечто подобное. 

— Миранда, как всегда, сама доброта, — пробормотал Муха и повозил ложкой в тарелке. — Знаете, на трезвую голову я это вряд ли смогу съесть. Может, выпьем за встречу? 

— А по пьяни я бы это тем более есть не стал, — сказал Требол, откупоривая бутылку. — Вывернет же. Меня от одного запаха уже мутит. Эй, Доффи, вот, держи, — он долил в один из стаканов газировку и протянул ему, — только не пей все сразу. 

— Так где ты теперь обретаешься? — спросил Муха после того, как они выпили. — Я прихожу в твою старую берлогу, там никого, я спрашиваю, куда ты перебрался, а мне никто не отвечает. Твой Верго вообще послал меня так далеко, что я даже не решаюсь это повторить. 

— И правильно сделал, — сказал Требол. — Все-то тебе скажи, все-то расскажи — а зачем тебе это? Если нужен я — вот он я. 

— Ну вдруг понадобится в гости по дружески заскочить… 

Дофламинго зевнул. Глаза у него слипались — позднее время и недосып брали свое, а то, что он выпил, еще усугубляло ситуацию. Требол и Муха обсуждали какие-то свои дела, о которых он не имел ни малейшего представления, поучаствовать в разговоре он не мог, а слушать их было неинтересно. Их голоса постепенно слились с шумом в зале, превратились в невнятное убаюкивающее гудение, и Дофламинго задремал, положив голову на пахнущий спиртом стол. 

*** 

Вскоре Требол разбудил его. 

— Пойдем домой, Доффи, — сказал он, помогая ему натянуть пальто — Дофламинго с трудом смог попасть в рукава. 

Ночной воздух показался ему сырым и зябким, и он не стал сопротивляться, когда Требол взял его за руку, даже несмотря на то, что Муха вышел вместе с ними. Так он мог закрыть глаза и просто переставлять ноги, одну за другой. В голове у него гудело, он как будто не спал целую вечность. 

— Ты бы не таскал его с собой по ночам, что ли, — заметил Муха, но тут же возразил сам себе: — Впрочем, это не мое дело. 

— Именно, не твое, — согласился Требол. Он вдруг остановился и дернул за руку Дофламинго, по инерции продолжающего идти вперед. — Постой-ка тут, Доффи… 

Им навстречу вышли трое парней, который Требол в начале вечера выгнал из-за столика. У одного из них рука была перемотана неопрятным бинтом. 

— Эй, эй, полегче там, — сказал Требол, — а что, если эта игрушка выстрелит?

Приглядевшись, Дофламинго увидел, что парень со сломанной рукой держит пистолет. Он пошевелил пальцами, стараясь вызвать нити, чтобы, если что, помочь Треболу, но ничего не вышло. И Муха куда-то пропал, хотя еще мгновение назад был рядом. 

— Я в тебе, сука сопливая, столько новых дырок понаделаю, замаешься считать, — сказал парень. Остальные двое держались позади и помалкивали — может быть, не хотели связываться, а может, ждали своей очереди. 

— Ну, — сказал Требол, — давай посмотрим, получится ли у тебя. 

Все произошло моментально — вот Требол шагнул вперед, живой и невредимый, а вот он уже согнулся, прижав обе руки к животу, упал на колени и захрипел. Дофламинго, умирая от ужаса, бросился было к нему, но кто-то сзади схватил его и зажал ему рот. 

— Ну ты-то куда лезешь, — сказал Муха, без особого труда удерживая его на месте. Несмотря на небольшой рост, хватка у него была железная. — Он сам разберется. 

Да он же ранен, хотел крикнуть Дофламинго, но получилось только задушенное мычание. Он ничего не мог сделать.

Парень тем временем подошел к Треболу ближе и прицелился ему в голову. 

— Теперь не такой крутой, да? — сказал он. — Не стоило тебе связываться с… — и вдруг осекся. Дофламинго оставил свои попытки вырваться, потому что ему вдруг показалось, что Требол смеется. 

И он действительно смеялся — весело и громко, от всей души. Только сейчас Дофламинго заметил, что из раны на животе вытекает не кровь, а слизь, да и раны-то никакой на самом деле нет. 

— Ну тут ты прав, связываться действительно не стоило, — сказал Требол, выпрямляясь. Он обхватил лицо парня ладонью, полностью закрыв его, и слизь потекла из-под его пальцев. Парень немедленно задергался, вцепился в руку Требола, пытаясь освободиться, но это было бесполезно.

— Ой, ну зачем так-то, — пробормотал Муха. Выпустив Дофламинго, он направился к ним, намереваясь, очевидно, остановить происходящее, но не успел. Требол разжал руку, и его противник грохнулся на землю мертвым. Изо рта и из носа медленно вытекала слизь, окрашенная в нежно-розовый цвет. Зрелище было что надо, и Дофламинго, в котором отвращение мешалось с каким-то странным восторгом, не мог отвести глаз. 

— Даже не начинай, — предостерегающе сказал Требол, когда Муха приблизился и неодобрительно поцокал языком. — Вон тебе еще двое, — он кивнул на подельников убитого парня, которые корчились у стены — они словно пытались от нее отойти, но не могли этого сделать. 

— Да что теперь уже толку, — вздохнул Муха, подбирая выроненный пистолет. — Я заберу это? 

— Муха против насилия, — пояснил Требол подошедшему Дофламинго, и тут же вскрикнул от боли. — Эй, Доффи, ты чего? 

— Не смей меня больше так пугать, — зло сказал Дофламинго, снова пиная его по ноге. — Какого хрена ты устроил? Я подумал, что ты умираешь! 

Улыбка Требола стала настолько широкой, что, казалось, выходила за пределы лица. Дофламинго пнул его еще раз, для ровного счета, а потом ткнулся лбом в мягкий бок и закрыл глаза. Его не волновало, что Муха все еще здесь и видит это. Сердце у него до сих пор было где-то не на месте. Испуганный не только случившимся, но еще и силой своего страха, он только сейчас на самом деле осознал, насколько важным Требол успел стать для него.

— О, так вот зачем это все, — Муха говорил совсем тихо. — Ты чего перед ним так выделываешься? Кто он такой?

— Не твое дело, — так же тихо ответил Требол. Он погладил Дофламинго по голове и привлек к себе. — И по-моему, тебе пора, нет? Иди, займись чем-нибудь. 

Отвечать Муха не стал — видимо, последовал совету и ушел. 

— Пойдем и мы, Доффи, — Требол потянул его за руку. 

— Ты такой мудак, — сказал Дофламинго, следуя за ним, — и тупой к тому же. Я не знаю, как можно быть настолько тупым. Тебе кажется, что это очень смешно, так делать? 

— Да нет, — сказал Требол и, вопреки своим словами, хихикнул. — Я и об этом забыл, представляешь? 

— О чем? 

— Рассказать тебе, что меня невозможно убить. 

— Как это? — Дофламинго с недоверием уставился на него, запнулся о торчащий из разбитой мостовой камень и чуть не упал. Ноги вообще не очень хорошо его слушались. 

Убедившись, что их никто не видит, Требол поднял его на руки с такой легкостью, словно он ничего не весил, и быстро зашагал вперед, гораздо быстрее, чем они шли до этого. 

— Мне же не пять лет, — проворчал Дофламинго. Несмотря на явную позорность ситуации, ворчал он больше для порядка. Он слишком вымотался за сегодняшний вечер, и виноват в этом был как раз Требол, так что можно было и прокатиться. 

— Да что у тебя за проблема с этим пятилетием? — фыркнул Требол. — И вообще, разве ты не должен был привыкнуть… — он замолчал, сообразив, что напоминать об этом не стоит. 

— Не съезжай с темы, — сказал Дофламинго, сделав вид, что не заметил его оговорки. — Почему тебя вдруг невозможно убить? 

— Напомни утром, покажу тебе один интересный фокус. 

— Почему не сейчас? 

— Потому что ты сейчас вырубишься. 

— Ну хорошо, — Требол был прав — глаза у него совсем уже закрывались. — У тебя круто вышло с тем уродом, — Дофламинго, не сдержавшись, зевнул и положил голову ему на плечо — оно было мягкое, не хуже подушки. — Эй, Требол? Ты правда устроил бы там бойню, если бы я так сказал? 

— Ну конечно. 

— А у тебя бы получилось? 

— Не знаю, — сказал Требол. — Я же ни разу не пробовал. Вот и выяснили бы. 

А если бы тебя убили, мысленно спросил Дофламинго, нисколько не веря в дурацкие выдумки о неуязвимости, но вслух говорить ничего не стал. Он и так уже сказал и сделал много лишнего сегодня. 

***

— Давай свой секрет, — с утра Дофламинго первым делом направился в комнату Требола. Тот уже не спал, а сидел в кресле за столом и что-то черкал на замусоленном огрызке бумаги. 

Сам Дофламинго, хоть и проспал всю ночь, ни разу не проснувшись, чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Снилось ему что-то беспокойное и тревожное — не настолько страшное, чтобы разбудить, но все равно неприятное. 

— Какой еще секрет? — удивленно спросил Требол, но тут же рассмеялся. — А ты встал так рано потому, что тебе так интересно или опять не спал из-за кошмаров? 

— Мне кажется, ты морочишь мне голову, — Дофламинго проигнорировал очевидную попытку сменить тему. — Я вспомнил сегодня — тот мужик выстрелил в тебя в упор, а тебя даже не поцарапало. Ты это как-то подстроил? Специально, чтобы я… чтобы мне… 

— Нет, конечно, — сказал Требол со смехом. — Ты обо мне какого-то слишком уж плохого мнения, Доффи! 

— Тогда что случилось? 

— Он промахнулся. 

— С такого расстояния? 

— В меня вообще-то очень непросто попасть, — Требол пожал плечами, — надо точно знать, куда целиться. 

— И куда же? Например, сюда? — Дофламинго подошел ближе и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь с левой стороны. — Типа, надо попасть тебе в сердце? 

— Ну не знаю, — сказал Требол. — Может быть и да. Проверь, если хочешь. 

— Я не собираюсь стрелять в тебя, — быстро сказал Дофламинго. 

— Можешь просто ткнуть пальцем посильнее. 

Определенно, Требол просто развлекался. Разозлившись, Дофламинго сделал, что было сказано — но тут же в испуге отдернул руку. Тело Требола словно бы было сделано из того же склизкого материала, что и его пальто, и палец провалился, не встретив сопротивления. Но этого ведь не могло быть? Он же не… 

— Так ты все-таки логия? — спросил Дофламинго. 

— Нет, — сказал Требол весело. — Ты же знаешь, что у меня за фрукт. 

— Но это ведь все равно из-за фрукта? — спросил Дофламинго, уперевшись ладонью ему в грудь. — Получается, тебя можно проткнуть насквозь и тебе ничего не будет? 

— А ты попробуй, если тебе не противно. 

Дофламинго надавил чуть посильнее, плоть легко поддалась нажиму и разошлась в стороны, поглощая и обволакивая его ладонь. Слизь была теплой и чуть заметно колебалась и пульсировала в такт дыхания Требола. Дофламинго остановился, и незнакомое, беспокойное, но странно приятное чувство заворочалось у него внутри. То, что он делал, было потрясающе отвратительным. Его рука уже вошла в грудь Треболу до запястья, а тот только широко ухмылялся, как будто ничего особенного и не происходило.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться и отогнать дурноту, Дофламинго надавил снова, рука проваливалась все глубже и глубже… 

Пока не наткнулась на что-то твердое. 

— Ага, — сказал Требол. — Вот ты меня и поймал. 

Все его тело вздрогнуло, деформировалось и потекло вниз, слизь комками падала на пол, заливая ноги Дофламинго, ее было столько, что он буквально стоял в ней, а она все продолжала и продолжала стекать. Такого он не мог себе представить даже в кошмарах. Он бы с радостью зажмурился, или отвернулся, или вообще выбежал из комнаты, но невозможно было оторвать взгляд от того, как Требол, истаивая, разваливаясь на куски, продолжает улыбаться. 

А потом все закончилось. 

— Фальшивое тело — гарантия неуязвимости, — сказал Требол, как ни в чем не бывало. Он сидел в кресле, раздетый, не считая трусов — совершенно нормальный, обычный человек, просто очень худой. На нем можно было запросто сосчитать все кости. — Эй, Доффи? Ты как-то побледнел. Я опять сделал что-то не то? 

— Д-да нет, — выговорил Дофламинго. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы восстановить дыхание. — Нет, — повторил он уже увереннее, — отличное представление, мне понравилось. 

— Ну, я старался, — сказал Требол. — Конечно, я бы мог просто тебе сказать, но это было бы совсем неинтересно, правда? А теперь отойди на пару шагов, я оденусь. 

Сообразив, что все еще продолжает упираться в грудь Требола, Дофламинго быстро отдернул руку. Усмехнувшись, Требол поднялся с кресла и слизь, растекшаяся по полу, потекла в обратном направлении, обволакивая его. Глядя на это, Дофламинго подумал — настолько же хорошо Требол должен контролировать свой фрукт, если он может такое. 

— Я же говорил, что неплохо понимаю в этих фруктах, — сказал Требол, будто в очередной раз отгадав, о чем он думает. — Если хочешь, я помогу тебе разобраться с твоим. Или ты все еще не наигрался с самостоятельным обучением? 

И, хотя последний вопрос задел его, Дофламинго все же кивнул, соглашаясь. После такой впечатляющей демонстрации отказываться было бы глупо. 

— Можем начать прямо сейчас, — Требол явно обрадовался, — только вот пожрем сначала что-нибудь, — он подтолкнул Дофламинго к двери. — У меня есть несколько идей насчет этих твоих ниток, тебе должно понравиться. 

Кажется, с планом удивить Требола каким-нибудь особенно крутым приемом, следовало распрощаться. После такого представления казалось, что его вообще невозможно хоть чем-то удивить. Дофламинго честно намеревался воспринять все спокойно, но, следуя за Треболом на кухню, он все же отчаянно завидовал ему. Треболу не нужно было прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы быть крутым — несмотря на его босяцкое происхождение, это было в нем чем-то естественным, практически врожденным. 

А о том, что вот именно поэтому Треболу рано или поздно все-таки надоест возиться с ним, он старался не думать вовсе.


	5. Столкновение

_Desperado, oh, you ain’t gettin’ no younger_   
_Your pain and your hunger,_   
_they’re drivin’ you home_   
_And freedom, oh freedom_   
_well, that’s just some people talkin’_   
_Your prison is walking through this world all alone_

***

— Так ты теперь тренируешься с Треболом? — спросил Пика. — Ну и правильно сделал, что наконец согласился.

Верго, недавно в очередной раз из-за какой-то ерунды с Треболом разругавшийся, презрительно фыркнул и сплюнул на землю.

— Я вообще-то не хотел, — проворчал Дофламинго, — просто у меня самого как-то медленно получается.

— А, это у всех так, — сказал Пика. — Сам нихрена не освоишь — ну если только не дерешься постоянно, но тогда поначалу и пиздюлей получаешь тоже постоянно, понятное дело. Лучше, если кто-нибудь поможет.

И, как бы ни было неприятно это признавать, он был прав. За несколько дней совместных тренировок — да что там дней, чуть ли не за первый же час, — Дофламинго продвинулся в освоении фрукта намного дальше, чем за несколько самостоятельных недель. Требол правда знал, что делать, знал, как это сделать — и никак не хотел говорить, где научился, туманно ссылаясь на некий богатый опыт.

— Херня все эти ваши фрукты, — сказал Верго. — Ты вот не обижайся, Доффи, но вообще-то…

— Он завидует, — перебил Пика. — Ему же так-то твой фрукт должен был достаться, а он посмотрел на этих двоих и отказался, а теперь вот жалеет.

— Нихрена, — Верго чувствительно толкнул его локтем.

— Да ладно!

Они втроем сидели на городской стене, неподалеку от портовых ворот, укрывшись от пронизывающего осеннего ветра за нагромождением обломков. Пика чуть подправил их, и получилось неплохое тайное убежище, оно же — наблюдательный пост.

Правда, наблюдать особо было не за чем — прямо под стеной находился маленький, провонявший сырой рыбой базарчик, а там никогда ничего интересного не происходило.

— Верго должен был съесть мой фрукт? — переспросил Дофламинго. Об этом он услышал впервые.

— Да, мы же как раз четыре штуки нашли, — Пика хихикнул, — было вообще смешно, знаешь…

Он продолжал что-то говорить, но Дофламинго уже не слушал, думая о том, что было бы, если бы Верго тогда все-таки не отказался. Что бы Требол тогда предложил ему — один только пистолет? Вряд ли у него получилось бы как-то разыскать другой фрукт — они были большой редкостью, притом ужасно дорогой.

А ведь на тот момент они только-только познакомились, вдруг понял Дофламинго. Выходит, Требол отдал такую ценность практически случайному встречному — отдал просто так, не получив ничего взамен, никаких обещаний даже, только совсем призрачные шансы на то, что он, Дофламинго, вернется к нему. Как-то слишком уж беспечно, даже для такого, как Требол.

— Эй, Доффи, ты заснул? — Пика помахал растопыренной ладонью у него перед носом.

— Просто задумался. Ты что-то сказал?

— Это я говорю, что эти ваши фрукты — как хреновая лотерея, — упорно продолжал гнуть свое Верго. — По мне, в такую парашу лучше не играть вообще. О, смотри, дозорские шавки тащатся.

Пика отколупнул от стены увесистый обломок и запустил им в патруль, проходящий мимо, но промахнулся и разочарованно вздохнул.

— Холодно здесь сидеть, — сказал Дофламинго, чтобы не дать им окончательно сцепиться. Спор насчет фруктов его совершенно не интересовал, к тому же он уже не в первый раз его слышал. — Давайте сходим куда-нибудь.

— Может, в порт? — предложил Пика. — Сегодня вроде как раз должно было вернуться из рейса то корыто, на котором мы сюда приехали, интересно посмотреть, цело ли еще оно.

Дофламинго с большой неохотой кивнул. Порт все еще вызывал в нем неприятные воспоминания, но нельзя же было из-за этого избегать его вечно. Он и так уже несколько раз подряд отказывался туда с ними идти, и в конце концов это должно было вызвать ненужные вопросы.

— Это такое корыто, что прямо пиздец, — продолжал болтать Пика, — а мы еще тогда попали в шторм и выяснили, что у Диаманте морская болезнь…

За разговорами они прошли базар, где Верго успел по дороге обчистить несколько карманов и стащить прямо с мангала горстку жарящихся рыбешек, и вышли в портовые кварталы. Рассеянно глядя по сторонам, Дофламинго вдруг заметил в толпе знакомое голубое пальто, и невольно расплылся в улыбке.

— Эй, — сказал он, толкая Верго в бок, — может, посмотрим, куда это Требол собрался?

— Не стоит, — возразил тот.

— Он наверняка к шлюхам идет и не обрадуется, если мы туда притащимся, — согласился с ним Пика.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— А он к ним часто ходит, — сказал Пика, — он же у нас типа взрослый, ему же типа надо. Короче, за ним идти не стоит. Хотя, — задумчиво добавил он, — тебе-то он ничего не скажет, наверное…

— Ладно, — отмахнулся Дофламинго, — не будем ему мешать.

У него почему-то немножко испортилось настроение. Он взял у Верго рыбу — мелкую, костлявую и вряд ли вкусную, и принялся чистить ее на ходу.

Отчасти из-за рыбы, а отчасти — из-за дурацких мыслей про Требола, которые теперь упорно лезли в голову, он почти не смотрел, куда идет, и, разумеется, вскоре налетел на кого-то. Увидев, кто это, Дофламинго вдруг замер. Он хорошо знал этого человека — а хотел бы не знать вовсе, — и привычная волна бессильной ярости вновь нахлынула на него, затапливая с головой.

— Сука, Герти, ты смотри, куда прешь, козел! — крикнул Верго, и тот, не оборачиваясь, поднял вверх руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

— Ты его знаешь? — собственный голос показался Дофламинго каким-то глухим и медленным.

— Герти-то? — переспросил Верго. Он почесал щеку, неподдельно удивившись, когда его пальцы наткнулись на кусок рыбы, прилипший к ней. — Кто же этого выблядка не знает? Нарвется он однажды, отпиздит его кто-нибудь — может быть, даже я.

Нет, мысленно возразил ему Дофламинго, это буду я, — а вслух сказал:

— И ты знаешь, где его найти?

Как бы ни чесались у него руки затеять драку прямо здесь и сейчас — догнать этого Герти, пока он еще не скрылся из виду, развернуть к себе, чтобы он видел, кто его убивает, и понимал, за что — и нарезать на тонкие ломтики, — он понимал, что это будет неразумно. Убийство посреди бела дня на глазах у целой толпы точно привлекло бы к ним неуместное внимание дозора.

Ну а в том, что это просто отговорки, а на самом деле он не был готов драться со своим худшим мучителем прямо сейчас, Дофламинго не собирался признаваться даже самому себе.

— Этого не знаю. Да что, в этом городе у всех глаза на жопе, что ли? Ты куда лезешь? — Верго оттолкнул мужика в рыбацкой одежде, который чуть не налетел на их компанию, стоящую посреди дороги. Тот что-то проворчал себе под нос, но особо возникать не стал — то ли побоялся, то ли просто не хотел.

— Герти — та еще гнида, — предупредил Пика, — и я тебе сразу скажу, что лучше с ним никаких дел не иметь. Вообще-то мы сами с ним не связывались, а вот Диаманте… Хотя, — перебил он сам себя, — об этом ты лучше у него самого и спроси.

Как только Пика перестал стесняться своего голоса, выяснилось, что он ужасно болтливый, не хуже Требола. От его болтовни и Верго как будто чуть расслаблялся и мог несколько отступить от собственных понятий о том, что можно говорить, а что нет — но отступал он не слишком сильно, и не забывал следить, чтобы и Пика не наговорил совсем уж лишнего.

— Да, спроси, — Верго одобрительно кивнул, — он тебе заодно скажет, где его найти можно, он точно знает.

— Мне кажется, Диаманте меня избегает, — сказал Дофламинго просто, чтобы что-то сказать. Он взял другую рыбу — ту, первую, он незаметно для себя успел выронить, и постарался унять нервную дрожь. Его мучитель уже давно ушел, к счастью, не обратив на него никакого внимания, а сам он сейчас все равно ничего не мог сделать — и без разницы, по какой причине.

— Да он стесняется просто, — сообщил Пика. — Ну и ревнует еще. Раньше Требол его при себе поближе держал, а теперь он только за тобой и таскается и ни до кого больше ему дела нет.

— Да ну, — сказал Дофламинго, смутившись. В словах Пики не было ни зависти, ни обиды, он как будто просто сообщил всем известный факт.

— Я тебе серьезно говорю, — сказал Пика. — Он с тобой дохренища просто времени проводит.

— Будь я на твоем месте, уже взвыл бы, — поддакнул Верго. — Это же ебануться можно, если он вечно рядом крутится.

Дофламинго уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но вдруг понял, что возражать-то и нечего. Требол вроде бы и не навязывался никогда, но как-то так получалось, чуть ли не само собой, что почти все свое свободное время они проводили вместе. Может быть, дело было в том, что Треболу просто нравилось перетягивать все внимание на себя, а может — в чем-то еще, но понимать это оказалось до странного приятно. Дофламинго, сам того не замечая, заулыбался и повеселел. Даже столкновение со старым врагом на время перестало его беспокоить.

Весь вечер, пока не стемнело, они провели на пирсе, кидаясь камнями в чаек. Пика все надеялся, что им удастся подбить почтовую, ведь тогда можно будет забрать ее сумку, но почтовые чайки были разумнее обычных птиц и предусмотрительно не снижались.

По пути домой, проходя мимо разгружающегося корабля, Дофламинго даже не повернул головы в его сторону. Все это было в прошлом — а теперь у него была совершенно другая жизнь и друзья, с которыми можно не бояться никаких неприятностей. Сегодня ему почему-то впервые поверилось, что однажды он действительно станет правителем всего мира.

Вот только надо было еще разобраться с парочкой старых долгов — и начать с самого злостного должника.

***

— Мне сказали, ты знаешь Герти, — сказал Дофламинго, и Диаманте с удивлением уставился на него сверху вниз. Даже сидя, он был настолько выше, что Дофламинго приходилось задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— После того, как он меня подставил, я его знать не хочу, — сказал он. — А что?

День выдался солнечный, но темные тяжелые тучи уже собирались на горизонте, обещая не дождь даже, а сразу снег — зима была совсем близко. Однако, на солнце все еще было довольно тепло, и Диаманте, как всегда, расположился на нагретых ступенях крыльца — он любил сидеть здесь в хорошую погоду и что-нибудь жевать. Лучшего момента, чтобы поговорить с ним, выбрать было нельзя, поэтому Дофламинго, прихватив лепешку с сыром, направился к нему. Заметно смутившись, лепешку тот все же взял и даже, вопреки своему обыкновению, не стал выдумывать никаких срочных дел, чтобы уйти.

— Но все-таки знаешь?

— Не связывайся с ним, — сказал Диаманте, запихивая в рот последний кусок лепешки. — Поверь мне, это такая гнида, каких еще поискать.

— Я в курсе, — мрачно сказал Дофламинго. — И я не собираюсь с ним связываться. Я хочу его убить.

— Он что, один из тех… — Диаманте замялся, не зная, как лучше закончить фразу.

— Он хуже всех тех, — хотя правильнее было бы сказать не «хуже», а «чаще» — Герти, судя по всему, обитал где-то по соседству, и избегнуть встречи с ним было сложнее, чем с другими.

— Вполне в его духе, — пробормотал Диаманте.

— Отведешь меня к нему?

— Почему я?

— А почему нет? — с удивлением переспросил Дофламинго, совсем не ожидавший подобного ответа.

— Я для этого дела, наверное, не гожусь, — Диаманте пожал плечами. — Фрукт у меня, как сам знаешь, хреновый, да и в остальном…

— Я и не прошу тебя с ним драться — просто покажи мне, где он живет.

— Я бы на твоем месте лучше позвал Пику или Требола.

— Ну, а я хочу позвать тебя, — сказал Дофламинго, удивляясь все сильнее.

Вообще-то он и сам с большим удовольствием лучше позвал бы Пику или Требола, но первый не знал, где искать Герти, а Требол…

С ночной прогулки прошло несколько дней, а Требол так и не поинтересовался, кто же все-таки назначен первой жертвой и не предложил пойти и убить его. Наверняка, он рассчитывал, что Дофламинго устанет ждать и подойдет к нему сам, но у того была идея получше...

…короче, для Требола это должно было стать своего рода сюрпризом.

— Но я-то ничего не умею, — Диаманте притворно вздохнул.

— Ладно, — сказал Дофламинго, теряя терпение. — Если не хочешь, то просто так и скажи.

Он вел себя как-то непонятно. Предполагалось, что он должен был обрадоваться возможности отомстить. К тому же, такое совместное дело могло бы помочь им сойтись — ведь нельзя же быть в одной банде и совсем почти не общаться.

Но у Диаманте, похоже, было другое мнение на этот счет.

Ну и ладно.

Дофламинго развернулся было, собираясь уходить, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как Диаманте окликнул его.

— Постой, — сказал он. — Так ты правда собираешься его убить? Я с удовольствием поучаствую!

— А что, сразу так нельзя было? — недовольно сказал Дофламинго. — Чего столько выделывался?

— Когда ты хочешь пойти? - спросил Диаманте, проигнорировав неудобный вопрос.

— Чем скорее, тем лучше, наверное.

— Можно прямо сейчас, — Диаманте, прищурившись, взглянул на небо. — Еще совсем рано, и он, скорее всего, спит, так что мы точно застанем его дома — притом, одного, без дружков.

— Значит, пойдем сейчас, — сказал Дофламинго, чувствуя, как внутри заворочалось мутное волнение. Он бы, пожалуй что, предпочел, чтобы Диаманте начал тянуть время и откладывать визит на потом, но тот, похоже, настроился решительно.

— Подожди, я только меч свой возьму, — Диаманте поднялся со ступеней.

Мысль о том, чтобы тоже сходить в дом и захватить с собой пистолет, промелькнула и исчезла. Дофламинго почему-то казалось очень важным разобраться с врагом именно с помощью фрукта. В конце концов, не зря же он столько тренировался.

А если рука опять дрогнет в самый ответственный момент, то врага сможет отвлечь Диаманте и у него будет время на то, чтобы собраться.

Так, потихоньку уговаривая себя, Дофламинго двинулся навстречу своей мести.

***

— Вот здесь, — сказал Диаманте, останавливаясь перед дверью одной из квартир на втором этаже старого кирпичного дома. Дом большей частью был нежилым, многие квартиры стояли заколоченными, в других кто-то выломал двери и вынес буквально все, оставив лишь голые стены. Громадные осенние мухи сонно жужжали в пустых комнатах и грязных коридорах.

— Эй, Диаманте, — сказал Дофламинго, нервно сглотнув, — я могу немножко… растеряться. Прикрой меня, если что, ладно?

— Я тебя в любом случае прикрою, — Диаманте издал короткий смешок. — Требол меня уничтожит, если с тобой что-то случится.

Он коснулся двери — древесина под его рукой пошла волнами и складками, словно то была не дверь, а занавес, — а затем скатал ее в плотный рулон, открывая проход. Дофламинго, в первый раз увидевший действие его фрукта, подумал, что Верго и Пика сильно преувеличивают его бесполезность — и это была его последняя нормальная мысль на сегодня.

— Эй, Диаманте, да ты не охренел ли? — спросил Герти, уставясь на них сквозь дверной проем. С ним было как минимум трое его дружков, и он совершенно точно не спал. — Какого хрена двери мне ломаешь?

Диаманте ошибся — во всем. 

— Не мог, что ли, постучаться нормально? А хотя — хрен с ней, с дверью! Сто лет же тебя не видел! — Герти протянул руку для приветствия, но она так и повисла в воздухе. — Ну, ясно, — хмыкнул он. — А че тогда пришел-то?

Диаманте покосился на Дофламинго, очевидно, ожидая какого-то сигнала или команды, а тот застыл, словно его парализовало. Оказалось, что он совсем не был готов вот так лицом к лицу встретиться со своим старым мучителем.

Может быть, ему стоило начать с кого-нибудь попроще, с кого-нибудь, кого он не так сильно ненавидел.

— И че за сопляк с тобой? — спросил Герти, и, присмотревшись повнимательнее, воскликнул:

— Охренеть, это же мой мальчик для битья! А я как раз думал — что-то давно тебя не видно! И вот пожалста, ты уже до того страх потерял, что сам пришел, — он укоризненно покачал головой. — А второй где?

— Заткнись, Герти, — предостерегающе сказал Диаманте, вытаскивая меч.

— Ого, — Герти отступил на пару шагов назад. — Так он с вами теперь, что ли? Нет, я знал, что этот ваш слизняк любит всякое хуйло вокруг себя собирать, но не до такой же степени! И че, вы типа отомстить мне пришли? — он хохотнул, и этот смешок как будто пробил оцепенение, охватившее Дофламинго. Он взмахнул рукой, бездумно, чуть ли не автоматически — и совсем бы не удивился, если бы у него ничего не вышло. Но пальцы сами собой сложились, как надо, нити рванулись вперед, сплетаясь по пути в толстый канат, и, как кнутом, наотмашь хлестнули одного из бандитов.

Тот даже не успел вскрикнуть — упал на пол с рассеченной грудью и затих. Комната наполнилась запахом горелого мяса — видимо, кнут раскалился от скорости, и Дофламинго немедленно пожалел о выборе приема. Если бы он знал…

Зажимая рот рукой, он попятился назад. То, о чем напомнила ему эта вонь, было гораздо хуже любых издевательств Герти. Он так старательно пытался забыть о том, что случилось на стене, почти научился не думать об этом днем, а теперь все воспоминания снова были здесь — такие яркие, словно все произошло только вчера.

— Эй, Доффи? — встревоженно позвал Диаманте, заметив, что с ним творится что-то неладное. Он крутанул в воздухе мечом, довольно неуклюже, но это все же заставило отступить бросившихся было на них бандитов.

— Где он? — прохрипел Дофламинго. Перед глазами все плыло, и он никак не мог понять, куда делся его главный мучитель. Каким-то чудом увернувшись от кнута, он вроде бы бросился куда-то вправо, к неубранной постели, а теперь его не было видно.

— Доффи! — снова позвал Диаманте. Размахивая мечом во все стороны, он умудрился ранить в плечо одного из бандитов и выбить у него из руки заточку — скорее случайно, чем намеренно.

Грохнул выстрел, оглушительный в этой маленькой комнате, пуля ударила в стену совсем рядом с головой Дофламинго. Герти — все это время он скрывался за опрокинутым столом, — громко выругался и прицелился снова. 

— Вот дерьмо! — в голосе Диаманте слышалась паника. Он бросился к Дофламинго, едва успев прикрыть его своим плащом, пуля, ударившись в него с металлическим звоном, отскочила. — Доффи, — сказал он, — нам надо уходить, я один тут ничего не сделаю, Доффи!

Дофламинго попытался было возразить, но раскашлялся. Чертова вонь жарящегося мяса забивалась в нос, даже дым от выстрела не в состоянии был ее перебить. Третья пуля угодила в пол, совсем рядом с ногой Диаманте.

— Извини, Доффи, — Диаманте наклонился, коснулся пола, заставив его вздыбиться высокой складкой — она прокатилась по комнате, сбивая их противников с ног, — а потом схватил Дофламинго за руку и потащил за собой, прочь из дома.

Они пробежали несколько кварталов, долго петляли в каких-то крохотных переулках, пробегали насквозь разбитые нежилые дома, и только когда Дофламинго уже начало казаться, что у него сейчас сердце просто выскочит наружу, они, наконец, остановились. Стоило Диаманте выпустить его руку, как он упал на колени и его наконец-то вырвало.

— Какое же дерьмо, — простонал Диаманте, хватаясь за голову. — Прости, Доффи, я же говорил, что не подхожу! Я никчемный, не стоило тебе ко мне обращаться. Я…

— Хватит причитать, — оборвал его Дофламинго — возможно, слишком грубо. Ему буквально хотелось выть от того, как глупо все обернулось. Он ведь был так близко, он ведь даже, кажется, смог кого-то убить!..

Если бы только не эта горелая вонь!

— Прости, — снова повторил Диаманте.

— За что? — спросил Дофламинго. — Это я облажался, не ты. Ты сделал все правильно. Если бы мы не убежали, нас бы, скорее всего убили. Так что хватит извиняться!

Кажется, Диаманте не поверил ни единому слову — но это были его проблемы. 

По дороге домой он постоянно оглядывался и оборачивался, чтобы проверить, нет ли за ними хвоста, страшно действуя Дофламинго на нервы. Ему не терпелось добраться до ванны и закрыться там на несколько часов, пока вся эта вонь, впитавшаяся, казалось, прямо в кожу, не смоется. 

Перед самым домом Диаманте остановился и сказал:

— Доффи, а ты не мог бы... Треболу ничего не рассказывать? Если он узнает, он меня реально убьет на месте, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, воскликнул: — Ах, блядь, он же все равно узнает, потому что Герти этого так не оставит!

— Я объясню ему, что это была моя затея, а ты просто помог, — сказал Дофламинго, но Диаманте, кажется, успел уже загнаться по полной.

— Да, да, — рассеянно отмахнулся он. — Ты иди в дом, ладно? Я проверю еще раз, не привели мы кого-нибудь с собой.

***

Бойлер в старом доме был тоже старый, вода в нем нагревалась плохо и неравномерно — а если лить ее слишком долго и много, то она и вовсе становилась почти ледяной, — так что, в конце концов, Дофламинго пришлось сдаться и вылезти из ванны. Ему все еще мерещилась горелая вонь, идущая от его кожи, но теперь она хотя бы была не такой сильной.

За окном уже совсем стемнело.

На кровати, удобно устроившись на подушках, сидел Требол. У Дофламинго упало сердце — если он был здесь, значит, он уже все узнал.

— Ага, Доффи! — радостно воскликнул Требол. — Я тебя тут уже целый час жду!

— Зачем? — обреченно спросил Дофламинго, натягивая розовый халат — в комнате было совсем не тепло, а он и без того замерз в холодной воде. Он постарался улыбнуться Треболу так, словно ничего не случилось, и вышло даже неплохо — ему все-таки приятно было его видеть, даже несмотря на то, ради чего он пришел.

— Хочу послушать сказку перед сном. И я тут, кстати, подумал — а чего это всегда я тебе что-то рассказываю? Может, теперь ты мне что-нибудь расскажешь, а?

— Не кривляйся, — вздохнул Дофламинго, садясь на кровать рядом с ним. — Ты же и так все знаешь.

— Ну, не все, — сказал Требол. — Я вот так и не понял — для чего все это было? Нахрен Диаманте вообще полез к тебе? Решил, что он самый крутой и может действовать через мою голову, что ли? — его голос стал каким-то чересчур ласковым, чуть ли не мурлыкающим, и, взглянув на него искоса, Дофламинго увидел в его лице что-то новое, чего ни разу не видел раньше. Всего пара мгновений потребовалась ему, чтобы понять, что Требол еле сдерживает ярость.

— Это не он, — сказал Дофламинго, вдруг испугавшись за Диаманте, — это я сам.

— Ты решил действовать через мою голову? — Требол уставился на него. По его лицу блуждала широкая, бессмысленная улыбка, и Дофламинго испугался теперь уже за себя. 

— Я не решил, я…

— Конечно, — согласился Требол все тем же голосом, — конечно, ты не решил. Собирайся.

— Как — собираться? — это был удар, которого Дофламинго не ожидал. Ему показалось, что у него из-под ног выбили последнюю опору.

Он вцепился в кровать с такой силой, что пальцы побелели — как будто бы этого было достаточно, чтобы удержаться и не упасть, и не вылететь из этой новой жизни.

— Обычно, — сказал Требол, слишком уж явно наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. — Надевай свой плащ или что там у тебя, нам надо доразобраться с Герти. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он всем растрепал о тебе?

— А ты… — но заканчивать эту фразу явно не стоило. Дофламинго на негнущихся ногах подошел к креслу, на которое обычно сваливал одежду, и начал копаться в ней, разыскивая что-нибудь теплое — ведь свой прежний плащ, провонявший гарью, он выбросил. Мутная противная тяжесть поселилась у него в груди, мешая дышать. 

— Мы просто доразберемся с Герти, — Требол, сообразив, видимо, что перегибает палку, встал с кровати и помог ему найти куртку. — И захвати-ка свой пистолет на всякий случай.

***

— Дом Герти не там, — сказал Дофламинго, с трудом успевая за Треболом — тот шел быстро, не подстраиваясь под его шаг, и, чтобы не отставать, приходилось чуть ли не бежать.

— А ты думаешь, он все еще там сидит в ожидании, когда мы придем?

— Наверное, нет, — сказал Дофламинго. Очередная попытка завязать хоть какой-то разговор провалилась, как и все остальные до нее. Требол явно настроился молчать всю дорогу, и это было так на него непохоже, что даже пугало.

Местность вокруг была странно знакомой, но Дофламинго понял, куда они идут, только когда увидел старую лачугу, ту, в которой он жил вместе с отцом и братом. Его передернуло от одного ее вида. Кажется, сегодняшний день был днем возвращения плохих воспоминаний, и он словно бы вообще не собирался заканчиваться.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он там? — спросил он, старательно не глядя себе под ноги, чтобы случайно не увидеть пятно крови, оставшееся после убийства отца — оно должно было быть где-то здесь.

— Потому что я знаю Герти, — сказал Требол. — Он примитивный идиот, он не додумается ни до чего другого.

Остановившись возле двери — так резко и внезапно, что Дофламинго, смотревший куда угодно, кроме того, куда он идет, налетел на него, — Требол сказал:

— Доффи, ответь мне на один вопрос, ладно? — он задрал голову и уставился на ночное небо. — Почему ты пришел не ко мне?

— Потому что я хотел разобраться с ним сам, чтобы ты не думал, что я ничего не могу, но у меня не получилось, — сказал Дофламинго, не в силах придумывать какой-то другой ответ, кроме правды. Он чувствовал себя измотанным и больным. Все, чего он хотел сейчас — это оказаться в кровати, накрыться одеялом с головой, и чтобы Требол сидел рядом и читал ему очередную дурацкую детскую книжку, а не задавал всякие кошмарные вопросы. — Наверное, я все-таки ничего не могу. Вот, теперь ты рад?

Даже если Требол и не был рад, ответ его все же удовлетворил. Он кивнул и коротко, без замаха, заехал кулаком по двери, одним ударом сорвав ее с петель.

От грохота все, кто был внутри дома — а их было достаточно много, Дофламинго показалось, что не меньше десяти человек, — повскакивали было со своих мест, но тут же попадали под градом липких слизистых снарядов, и, приклеившись к полу, подняться уже не смогли. Все это заняло каких-то пару секунд.

— Герти, позволь мне не тратить время на разговоры с тобой, — сказал Требол, каким-то образом правильно определив, под которой из этих одинаковых кучек слизи тот скрывается. — Ты ведь и сам прекрасно знаешь, за что сейчас умрешь, правда? Хотя, — он обернулся на Дофламинго, — может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы он извинился?

Герти не смог бы ответить, даже если бы захотел — но он явно все услышал, и замычал и задергался, безуспешно стараясь уползти.

Дофламинго, упорно смотревший только вниз, чтобы не видеть убогую обстановку своего бывшего жилья, почувствовал, как кто-то потянул у него из-за ремня пистолет. Скосив глаза, он увидел босые ноги Требола рядом со своими и как-то отстраненно подумал — повезло, что это не кто-то из врагов. 

— Давай, Доффи, — Требол вложил пистолет ему в руку и подтолкнул вперед. Как во сне, даже не пытаясь возражать, Дофламинго сделал шаг и наугад прицелился в комок слизи, не зная, куда он попадет, если выстрелит. — Закончи то, что начал.

Он бездумно нажал на спусковой крючок. Послышался приглушенный вопль, слизь быстро окрасилась в розовый цвет и задергалась сильнее, словно в судорогах.

— И контрольный, — прошептал Требол ему прямо в ухо.

После второго выстрела Герти перестал вопить и затих — то ли отключился из-за потери крови, то ли все-таки умер. Дофламинго не чувствовал ни радости, ни облегчения — он вообще ничего не чувствовал, кроме огромной усталости.

— Значит, вот какие у нас теперь будут правила, — сказал Требол, обращаясь к остальным бандитам, и голос его звучал словно бы издалека, — тот, кто хотя бы просто посмотрит на него так, что ему это не понравится, долго не проживет — и я лично об этом позабочусь. Удачно вам освободиться!

Он взял Дофламинго за руку и повел к выходу. Перед самой дверью он остановился, щелкнул неизвестно откуда взявшейся зажигалкой и бросил ее через плечо. Слизь вспыхнула не хуже пороха, огонь распространился с невероятной скоростью, и вскоре весь дом запылал. Кажется, внутри кто-то кричал, но крики были едва слышны за треском пламени.

Идя следом за Треболом, Дофламинго не оглядывался.

Этому месту давно пора было сгореть.

***

Когда они наконец добрались до дома — до настоящего дома, до единственного дома, который был ему нужен — Дофламинго едва не падал с ног от усталости. Кое-как раздевшись, он рухнул на кровать, надеясь, что Требол не станет сейчас расспрашивать его ни о чем, а просто расскажет что-нибудь глупое и смешное, но тот сказал:

— Спокойной ночи, — и взялся за ручку двери, собираясь уходить.

— Подожди! — воскликнул Дофламинго, разом забыв об усталости. — Разве ты…

— Разве я — что? — спросил Требол. — Разве тебе не хватило впечатлений на сегодня? Спокойной ночи, — повторил он и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Отчаянное желание вскочить и догнать его, заставить вернуться, подавить удалось с трудом. Не стоило доставлять Треболу такого удовольствия, он и без того уже достаточно повеселился этим вечером.

Вопреки собственным опасениям, уснул Дофламинго довольно быстро и во сне оказался на той самой стене, на этот раз — в одиночестве, а вместо веревок руки и ноги облепила слизь, она же плескалась внизу, под ним — целое озеро слизи. На берегу этого озера стояла не разъяренная толпа, а один только Требол. Он выглядел опечаленным и разочарованным и постоянно щелкал зажигалкой. 

— Значит, такие у нас теперь будут правила, — грустно сказал он, — если кто-то меня разочарует, то долго он не проживет, — и, щелкнув зажигалкой в последний раз, захлопнул крышку и сунул ее куда-то в глубины пальто. — Удачно тебе освободиться.

Необъяснимая, но неотвратимая логика сна тут же подсказала, что Треболу даже убивать его противно. Дофламинго хотел было крикнуть что-то вслед его удаляющейся фигуре, но слизь начала подниматься, она в считанные мгновения дошла до лица, набилась в рот, в нос, залепила глаза, и…

Он проснулся, хватая ртом воздух, и понял, что больше не выдержит.

Требол спал и даже не пошевелился, когда Дофламинго, кое-как пристроив свою подушку рядом с его, забрался к нему под одеяло. Кровать была совсем узкая, рассчитанная на одного, но ему было плевать — точно так же, как ему было плевать на то, как это будет выглядеть утром, что Требол скажет и как долго будет над ним смеяться. Он повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее и почти мгновенно провалился в сон — крепкий, глубокий и без сновидений.

***

Наутро, открыв глаза, Дофламинго первым делом увидел сгорбленную спину Требола. Он сидел на краю кровати, подперев голову руками, и задумчиво пялился в окно.

— Тебя утешит, если я скажу, что мне стало очень стыдно и я вернулся? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Только ты уже спал, поэтому я не стал оставаться, чтобы не мешать. Ну а сейчас мне еще стыднее.

— Не знаю, — сказал Дофламинго. — Ты поговорил с Диаманте?

— Нет, — Требол невесело усмехнулся, — он теперь несколько дней не появится. Они всегда так делают, когда знают, что крупно облажались. Даже не знаю почему — не такой уж я страшный, ведь правда?

— Такой, — возразил Дофламинго, мысленно пересчитывая все позвонки на его спине и едва удерживаясь, чтобы не провести по ним пальцем.

— Что, серьезно? — Требол обернулся. — Извини, Доффи. Я не хотел. Я просто реально испугался вчера.

— Я тоже, — хотя обижаться на Требола было бесполезно и бессмысленно — просто он был вот такой, и поделать с этим ничего было нельзя, — сдаваться сразу тоже как-то не хотелось.

— Так я все-таки ужасный человек, да? — Требол потянулся к нему, собираясь, вероятно, погладить по голове, но на полпути передумал. — Ну правда, Доффи, прости меня, я идиот, и я — несдержанный идиот, но я вообще-то стараюсь, так что ты мог бы перестать дуться хотя бы из жалости. А? Ну как? Или я должен что-то сделать, чтобы ты меня простил?

— В следующий раз старайся лучше, ладно? Не надо протаскивать меня через все сразу в один день. И никогда больше не бросай меня так! И не трогай Диаманте, он тут ни при чем.

— Не буду, — сказал Требол, непонятно на что отвечая — может, сразу на все, и протянул руку ладонью вверх. — Так мы помирились или что? Я не отстану, пока ты меня не простишь, учти это.

— Мы и не ругались, — сказал Дофламинго, кладя свою руку поверх его. В конце концов, проблема все равно была в нем самом. А Требол в очередной раз просто не подумал, или забыл, или помнил, но забыл — с ним ведь такое постоянно случалось.

— Ну, я рад, что наше маленькое недоразумение так легко решилось, — сказал Требол, улыбаясь. — Ты ведь тоже рад этому? И знаешь, если тебе так будет спокойнее, перебирайся ко мне насовсем, — предложил он безо всякого перехода. — Или давай лучше я к тебе — у тебя кровать поудобнее.

— Лучше ты ко мне, — сказал Дофламинго, не раздумывая.

— Ладно, — засмеялся Требол, вставая с кровати и потягиваясь. — Пойду-ка я схожу в город, послушаю, что говорят. Мы вчера с тобой наделали шума, и теперь без внимания никто из нас не останется. Пойдешь со мной или с тебя пока хватит совместных прогулок?


	6. Требол

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?_   
_The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine_   
_It's hard to tell the night time from the day_   
_You're losin' all your highs and lows_   
_Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?_

***

Что-то огромное, темное и бесформенное вдруг свесилось с потолка прямо перед самым носом Дофламинго, радостно воскликнуло:

— Привет, Доффи! — и он взмахнул руками и стал падать, прямо в ледяную вонючую воду, затопившую подвал, но Требол — а это, конечно, был он, — поймал его на лету и, притворно нахмурившись, спросил:

— На чем ты только что стоял?

— Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь? — сердито сказал Дофламинго, болтая ногами в воздухе в поисках опоры. Он как раз тренировался ходить по канату, сплетенному из собственных нитей, но теперь канат никак не нащупывался — наверняка пропал из-за того, что он, испугавшись, потерял концентрацию. — А если бы ты не успел меня поймать?

— Ну успел же, — хихикнул Требол. — Так куда мне тебя поставить? Давай быстрее, пока мы оба не свалились — ты, знаешь ли, не пушинка.

После такой внезапной потери равновесия обрести его снова было непростой задачей, поэтому Дофламинго не стал даже пробовать, а просто указал в сторону лестницы, ведущей из подвала. К счастью, она была совсем рядом и ему не пришлось очень уж долго терпеть свое ненадежное подвешенное положение.

— Вот тебе полезный совет, — сказал Требол, опуская его на первую не затопленную водой ступеньку, — если хочешь от меня спрятаться — делай это вне дома.

Сам он продолжал спокойно стоять на потолке, скрестив руки на груди. Его перевернутое смеющееся лицо в слабом свете маленькой газовой лампы походило на какое-то абстрактное произведение искусства — во всяком случае, на Мариджоа Дофламинго видел похожие картины.

— Почему это? — спросил он. — И слезь оттуда, у меня голова кружится. Как ты там вообще держишься?

— Сам не знаю, — слегка испуганным голосом сказал Требол. Он поднял одну ногу и внимательно осмотрел подошву. — Может быть… все дело в том, что я липкий? — предположил он неуверенно, а потом рассмеялся и одним неуловимым движением стек вниз, похожий на большую каплю, — И, видишь ли, Доффи — когда ты дома, я точно знаю, где ты есть. Не очень эффективные прятки получаются, правда?

— Как это?

— Воля наблюдения. Слышал о такой?

— Конечно, ты же сам мне о ней рассказывал! Постой-ка, — Дофламинго вдруг неприятно осенило, — так ты что, следишь за мной? Все время?

— Зачем же все время? Проверяю, когда нужно.

— И часто тебе бывает нужно?

— Ну, вообще-то да, а что? — спросил Требол с вызовом. — Не нравится? Ну так и мне не нравится, что ты похож на ходячего жмурика, и того и гляди, совсем откинешься. Что прикажешь мне делать — забить и не волноваться? Спокойно смотреть, как ты сидишь третий день в подвале, неизвестно чем занимаясь? Ты же сам никогда в жизни не признаешься, что что-то не так — нет, давай, Требол, старайся, уговаривай, выспрашивай, отгадывай, от чего он там опять загнался! Да если бы я не следил за тобой, ты бы уже нахрен спятил от всех своих переживаний!

— Ладно, я же просто спросил, — сказал Дофламинго, пораженный такой отповедью. — Следи, пожалуйста, если тебе так спокойнее.

— Спокойнее, — проворчал Требол, присаживаясь на ступеньку. — Нет мне с тобой никакого покоя. Сейчас-то что случилось?

— А ты не знаешь?

Заварушка с Герти действительно не прошла незамеченной — и сначала Дофламинго это нравилось. Похоже, кто-то — ну наверняка, Требол — сильно приукрасил и преувеличил его роль в произошедшем, и многие теперь косились на него с долей уважительного интереса, а пара человек даже шарахнулись в сторону, когда он прошел мимо них. Это было как раз то, чего он хотел — внушать всем этим ничтожествам такой ужас, чтобы они разбегались от одного его появления. Он наслаждался новоприобретенным положением пару дней, а потом его поймали — то ли уцелевшие дружки Герти, то ли просто какие-то ублюдки, — и немедленно заставили пожалеть обо всем привлеченном внимании. Вырваться и сбежать от них удалось кое-как.

По дороге домой он строил планы мести, намереваясь позвать с собой Требола для их исполнения — но, как оказалось, у Требола было другое мнение на этот счет. Идя на разборку, он взял с собой всех, но не его — как будто посчитал, что без него они справятся лучше и быстрее.

Невероятно на него за это обидевшись, Дофламинго, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, запер в подвале самого себя. Это вроде бы была такая тренировка — ведь если учиться ходить по канату над грязной вонючей водой, то появляется хороший стимул ходить по нему как следует, — однако, на самом деле, это было наказание, которое он назначил себе, толком даже не понимая, за что — но точно зная, что оно не закончится до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не придет сюда за ним и не освободит из этого несуществующего заключения.

Ну то есть, разумеется, он ждал не кого-нибудь, а Требола, и вот он наконец-то пришел. Как раз вовремя — еще немного, и из-за подвальной вони вся эта странная затея прекратилась бы сама собой.

— Нет, не знаю, правда, — Требол, даже не догадывавшийся о том, что должен исполнять роль спасителя, пожал плечами. — С теми суками мы разобрались, что еще не так?

— Вот именно, вы, — ответил Дофламинго. — А меня ты не взял.

— Но ты же сам просил, чтобы я не таскал тебя по разборкам после того, как тебе уже досталось! Ну, Доффи!

Не в силах придумать, что на это возразить, Дофламинго молча присел на ступеньку, которая неожиданно оказалась мягкой и теплой.

— Гадость какая, — поморщился он, сообразив, что уселся прямо на слизистое пальто — и навряд ли это вышло случайно.

— Это вместо «спасибо», да? — фыркнул Требол, обнимая его одной рукой и привлекая к себе. — Я же для тебя стараюсь! Камни вообще-то ледяные, а ты и так замерз.

Слизь с его рукава немедленно потекла Дофламинго за воротник рубашки, пропитала ткань насквозь, поползла по коже тяжелыми скользкими каплями — наверняка, специально, чтобы он возмутился, но именно поэтому возмущаться он и не стал. К тому же, он и правда замерз, а Требол из-за своего фальшивого тела всегда был ненормально теплым, и в промерзшем подвале об него можно было замечательно погреться.

— Вот смотри, что получается, — продолжал тем временем Требол, — сначала я даю тебе возможность прикончить Герти своими руками, потому что предполагаю, что для тебя это, наверное, важно — но ты недоволен. Хорошо, я делаю выводы и в следующий раз не дергаю тебя, а иду и решаю проблему сам — но тебе опять что-то не нравится! Эй, Доффи? Я не умею читать мысли, помнишь? Так чего же ты от меня все-таки хочешь?

— Я не могу сказать, — ответил тот после недолгого раздумья.

— Ну ясно, — хмыкнул Требол. — Значит, ты взял перерыв, чтобы побыть одному, подумать и разобраться? Не буду тебе мешать, — он убрал руку и поднялся, собираясь уходить. — Могу даже перебраться обратно к себе, чтобы тебе не приходилось прикидываться спящим.

— Нет, — тут же сказал Дофламинго. — Не смей так делать!

— Не сиди здесь слишком долго, — Требол усмехнулся, — вдруг заболеешь? Неизвестно, что в этой воде плавает — надышишься и подхватишь какую-нибудь лихорадку, а нам этого совсем не надо, правда ведь?

На самом верху лестнице он остановился и, не оборачиваясь, добавил:

— Серьезно, вылезай отсюда скорее. Нам всем тебя не хватает.

— Требол, подожди! — крикнул Дофламинго, не зная даже, что собирается ему сказать — возможно, просто попросить, чтобы он не уходил, но ответом ему была только захлопнувшаяся дверь.

***

А на следующий день все пошло не так с самого утра.

Вернее, это было даже и не утро — когда Дофламинго проснулся, небо уже начало потихоньку темнеть. Он каким-то образом умудрился проспать до обеда, и, несмотря на то, что ночь выдалась на удивление спокойной, чувствовал себя препаршиво. Голова была тяжелая, мутная, горло саднило — чертов Требол вчера все-таки накаркал ему болезнь. Ну или все дело было в мокрой рубашке, мгновенно заледеневшей в подвальной мерзлоте — но и в этом тоже виноват был Требол и его вездесущая слизь, которую он по странной прихоти не хотел держать при себе. Дофламинго потрогал свой лоб, пытаясь определить, есть ли у него температура, но так ничего и не понял.

Подвал на сегодня явно отменялся. Выбравшись из кровати и кое-как умывшись, Дофламинго отправился в общую комнату, надеясь, что Требол сейчас там и его не придется разыскивать по всему дому. После умывания он немного взбодрился — кто-то успел истратить всю горячую воду, и ему пришлось удовольствоваться тем, что осталось, — но зато теперь никак не мог перестать дрожать, даже полностью укутавшись в теплый халат.

В комнате обнаружился один только Верго, который сидел перед камином и закидывал в огонь всякий хлам. Что-то из этого хлама, сгорев, едко и резко развонялось — к счастью, на мясной запах был совсем не похож, но он все же заставил Дофламинго раскашляться.

— О, Доффи! — обрадованно воскликнул Верго, повернувшись на звук. — Требол сказал нам, что у тебя какая-то там переоценка чего-то и велел не беспокоить. Мы и не беспокоили, но…

— А где он сам? — спросил Дофламинго. Короткая прогулка от одной комнаты до другой утомила его до такой степени, что ему пришлось привалиться к косяку двери.

— А, не знаю, мне-то он не докладывается. К шлюхам вроде пошел.

— Сейчас? Сегодня?

— Ну да, а что? — Верго непонимающе уставился на него. — Вы о чем-то с ним договаривались, что ли?

— Договаривались, — сквозь зубы процедил Дофламинго. В его затуманенной больной голове плескалась ярость, какой он еще, казалось, не испытывал. Как Требол посмел опять оставить его? Тем более, сейчас? В таком-то состоянии? И если бы он ушел хотя бы по делу… но он пошел развлекаться и хорошо проводить время с кем-то другим, и это было почти оскорбительно.

— Ну значит, он ненадолго и скоро вернется. Если уж с тобой договаривался, то точно не забудет и не забьет. А мы как раз пожрать чего-нибудь успеем, пока он не пришел — или ты не голодный?

По хорошему, нужно было так и сделать — успокоиться и подождать его возвращения, а потом уже предъявить сразу за все, но Дофламинго как-то не хотелось сейчас по хорошему. Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты, направляясь к себе, чтобы захватить пистолет.

— Это что, настолько срочно? — спросил Верго, выйдя за ним в коридор. — Доффи, да подожди! Ну давай я, что ли, с тобой схожу!

— Даже не думай! — крикнул Дофламинго, бегом спускаясь по лестнице. Последним, что он успел услышать перед тем, как выбежать за дверь, было:

— Да ты бы хоть оделся, там же снег!

На улице действительно шел снег — мелкий и противный, не снег даже, а снежная крупка, ветер подхватывал ее и бросал прямо в лицо. За день ее успело нападать достаточно, чтобы развести грязь и лужи, через которые Дофламинго теперь шел, поскальзываясь чуть ли не на каждом шагу. Холода он почти не чувствовал, только какое-то онемение во всем теле. Идиотский халат нисколько не защищал от ветра, и он чуть было не выбросил его за бесполезностью, но запутался в рукавах и на ходу распутаться не сумел.

А остановиться он словно бы и не мог. Так и продолжал быстрым шагом, чуть ли не бегом, идти вперед — и даже не знал, куда он так торопится, что будет делать, когда придет, что скажет Треболу, и что Требол скажет ему. Прохожие иногда удивленно косились на него, некоторые даже оборачивались, но не пытались заговорить или как-то помешать — и тем было лучше для них.

***

У дверей притона его тормознул вышибала.

— Эй, — сказал он, загораживая вход своей широкой спиной, — иди-ка сначала подрасти, потом зайдешь.

Он был слишком здоровый, чтобы умереть с одного выстрела, и, даже серьезно раненый, мог доставить немало проблем, поэтому в ход пошла обездвиживающая паутина. Пускай она не задержит вышибалу надолго, всего лишь на каких-то пару минут — этого было более чем достаточно.

Не зная, что его ждет внутри — там запросто мог быть второй вышибала, а то и не один — Дофламинго на всякий случай вытащил пистолет и снял его с предохранителя, а свободной рукой прикрыл глаза, чтобы яркий свет не ослепил его. А вот о том, что нос тоже надо было прикрывать, он и не подозревал, и приторный сладкий запах духов, от которого слезились глаза, как наждаком проехался по больному горлу.

К нему тут же подлетела какая-то полураздетая светловолосая девица, увешанная фальшивым золотом, как рождественская елка, и объявила:

— Тебе сюда нельзя! — и, пока Дофламинго пытался откашляться, одновременно раздумывая, пристрелить ее сразу или сначала все-таки попробовать выяснить, где Требол, другой женский голос позади него сказал:

— Тихо, он ко мне пришел, по делу.

Обернувшись, он увидел знакомую ему разносчицу из кабака. С их последней встречи ожог на ее щеке успел немного зажить, но зато с другой стороны под глазом уже красовался свежий вздутый синяк, от которого глаз совсем заплыл, превратившись в щелочку.

Светловолосая девица пожала плечами и оставила их в покое.

— Ты же новый крысенок Требола? — уточнила разносчица. — Ты его ищешь? Что-то случилось? Зачем тебе пистолет?

Дофламинго кивнул и позволил ей оттащить себя в сторону, в какой-то небольшой коридорчик-отнорок. Он даже не стал оскорбляться на крысенка.

— Я не заметила, с кем он ушел, но если тебе очень нужно, то я могу узнать. Только, знаешь, — она замялась, — если это не очень срочное, ты бы лучше подождал…

— Это срочное, — ответил Дофламинго и шмыгнул носом. От болезни или от того, что здешним воздухом дышать было просто невозможно, у него ужасно кружилась голова.

— Тогда постой здесь, пока я не вернусь, — разносчица — он вспомнил, Требол вроде бы звал ее Миркой, — задвинула его за штору, прикрывающую нишу в стене, — а то увидят — и выгонят.

За шторой было грязно и пыльно. Дофламинго прислонил пылающую голову к холодной стене и закрыл глаза, слушая нарочито веселый и громкий смех девиц, звучащий словно бы откуда-то издалека. Он уже начал жалеть, что пришел сюда — но еще не до такой степени, чтобы повернуть обратно, да и на Требола он продолжал злиться, чуть ли не сильнее даже, чем раньше.

— Эй, ты там не заснул? — спросила вернувшаяся Мирка. — Пошли, проведу тебя по черной лестнице, а то через этих пока проберешься…

Идя следом за ней, Дофламинго несколько раз чуть не упал, споткнувшись — черная лестница действительно была черной, неосвещенной и заставленной всяким хламом. Если Мирка ходит здесь постоянно, то нет ничего удивительного в том, что у нее столько разных увечий. Он мог бы спросить у нее об этом — или о том, почему она взялась ему помогать, или о том, что она вообще делает в шлюхином притоне, когда у нее вроде бы есть другая работа, но ему сейчас не хотелось вести никаких светских бесед. Мирка тоже, к счастью, помалкивала и ни о чем его не спрашивала, сказала только:

— А ты точно хочешь ему помешать? — перед тем, как указать на нужную дверь.

Точно или нет — это было уже неважно. Не давая себе времени подумать, Дофламинго шагнул вперед, собираясь эту самую дверь выбить, но она, вопреки ожиданиям, оказалась незапертой и легко открылась под его рукой.

Он увидел кровать, Требола и голую спину тощей девицы, сидящей на нем верхом. Она раскачивалась и как-то очень уж громко и наигранно постанывала, изображая удовольствие. Никто из них не обернулся на звук открывшейся двери — может быть, они его даже и не услышали.

А дальше — Дофламинго не совсем понял, что он сделал и зачем он это сделал, просто его рука с пистолетом поднялась, словно бы сама собой, и три пули вошли девице под левую лопатку, а четвертая угодила ей в затылок. Захлебнувшись собственным стоном, она повалилась вперед — и, наверное, тоже не поняла, что произошло.

В следующее мгновение страшный удар впечатал его в стену, выбив из него весь воздух. В плече что-то громко хрустнуло, пистолет выпал из мигом ослабевшей руки, и перед глазами заплясали темные пятна.

— Доффи?! — потрясенно воскликнул Требол. — Ты как… ты что… вот же дерьмо, Доффи, я тебе ничего не сломал? — и, не получив ответа, принялся старательно его ощупывать, а тот, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть, никак не мог прекратить это. — Да нет вроде бы, все цело… Эй, Доффи? Ответь мне уже что-нибудь!

— Хватит меня тискать, — просипел он.

Требол послушно убрал руки и отступил на пару шагов назад. Голый, без своего фальшивого тела, весь заляпанный кровью, он выглядел каким-то совсем маленьким, растерянным и напуганным. Его привычная расслабленная уверенность в себе куда-то делась, и Дофламинго вдруг впервые по настоящему увидел, что Требол не намного его старше, и по сути — точно такой же малолетка, как и он сам.

От этого он даже почти перестал на него злиться — почти, но не совсем.

— Откуда ты вообще… нет, подожди, — Требол потер лицо ладонями, пытаясь как-то собраться с мыслями. — Ты от кого-то убегаешь? Или дома что-то… почему ты в халате, в конце концов?

Вид у него был глупый. В кои-то веки он не мог подобрать слов — может быть, даже впервые за всю свою жизнь, — и это было… забавно. Вот, значит, что нужно было сделать, чтобы выбить его из равновесия — всего лишь пристрелить какую-то тощую девку, подумал Дофламинго и, не сдержавшись, хихикнул. Смешок вышел каким-то тонким и дурацким, и от этого ему стало еще смешнее.

В Треболе тут же что-то неуловимо изменилось. Он словно бы в одно мгновение перешел от растерянности к ярости, и скорость этого изменения была пугающей. Дофламинго отвернулся — теперь смотреть на него без одежды почему-то было неловко, но смеяться все же не перестал.

— Эй, Доффи? — позвал Требол тем самым неприятно-ласковым, почти мурлыкающим голосом, подходя ближе и опускаясь перед ним на корточки, так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. Он улыбался, но это была плохая улыбка. — Так что же все-таки случилось, а, Доффи?

— Ничего, — ответил тот, продолжая хихикать. Он знал, что это разозлит Требола еще больше, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Если бы он не смеялся, то, наверное, заплакал бы или закричал. — Наверное, я просто немного расстроился.

— Просто… что? — Требол встряхнул его, довольно грубо, и ушибленное плечо тут же отозвалось болью. — Ты врываешься сюда, убиваешь мою шлюху, пугаешь до смерти меня — и говоришь потом, что ты просто немного расстроился?

— А мне нельзя было? Нельзя было ее убивать?

— Нельзя было? Нельзя? Ты вообще слышишь, что я тебе говорю? Я же решил, что с тобой какой-то пиздец, не знал, куда бежать и от чего тебя спасать — и ты еще спрашиваешь…

— Ты будешь смеяться — но об этом я забыл! — выкрикнул Дофламинго ему в лицо. Его собственный смех почти что перешел в рыдания. — Вернее, помнил, но забыл! — и Требол вдруг замер и перестал его трясти.

— Ах, так это месть, — произнес он медленно. Улыбка его сделалась совершенно жуткой. — Ну, я, быть может, заслужил, да. Но, Доффи, вот что я скажу тебе…

Он вдруг замолчал, всматриваясь в его лицо, а потом сдернул с него темные очки. Дофламинго тут же перестал смеяться — моментально, как будто кто-то смех в нем кто-то взял и выключил. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, толком ничего не видя из-за такой близости. Наконец, Требол сказал, уже совсем другим голосом:

— Прости, я не хотел доводить тебя до слез. Вечно я херню какую-то творю, да? Не плачь, ладно? 

— Я не… — хотел возразить Дофламинго, но, потрогав свою щеку, с удивлением понял, что она действительно мокрая. — Это от смеха, — попытался соврать он.

— Да, как скажешь.

Отвернувшись, Дофламинго краем глаза все же следил, как Требол вытирается от крови какой-то подобранной с пола тряпкой — кажется, это была сорочка убитой девицы, — и как слизь растекается по его телу, превращаясь в привычное голубое пальто. Перед глазами у него все плыло. Он только сейчас почувствовал, как душно и жарко в этой маленькой комнате с намертво заколоченным окном, и как воняет остывшая кровь.

— Я больше не буду так делать, — сказал он тихо.

— Да не оправдывайся, — Требол отбросил окровавленную сорочку и напоследок чихнул — специально, чтобы сопли вылетели и повисли на носу. — Сделал так сделал, ничего теперь не изменишь. Пошли домой.

— Ты можешь закончить тут, — сказал Дофламинго, махнув рукой в сторону кровати. — Не с этой, конечно, но там же их много, внизу. Я сам дойду.

— Ты шутишь, что ли? — Требол невесело усмехнулся. — Какое там закончить! Я теперь, наверное, год спокойно трахаться не смогу, все буду прислушиваться — не идешь ли ты с пистолетом. А повезло мне, что не я был сверху, да? — он собирался еще что-то сказать, но его прервал стук в дверь.

— Время вышло, будешь продлевать? — за дверью оказалась высокая носатая старуха, закутанная в пыльный плащ. Мельком глянув через плечо Требола, она ахнула, оттолкнула его с пути и бросилась к мертвой девице. — Да ты что, охренел?!

Выпростав из-под плаща четыре тонкие черные лапки, старуха принялась переворачивать убитую. Дофламинго с отвращением увидел, что ее шея переходит не в человеческое тело, а в какое-то насекомое, а мгновением позже понял, что это и не плащ никакой, а бледно-серые крылья ночного мотылька. Старуха оказалась фруктовиком с зоаном — он читал о таких в энциклопедии, но видел вживую в первый раз.

— Ты же вроде раньше таким не развлекался, — проворчала тем временем старуха, поворачиваясь к Треболу. — А пацана зачем притащил? Знаешь же, что детей я тут не терплю!

— Только не начинай, — поморщился Требол.

Пока они спорили, решая, сколько стоит жизнь мертвой шлюхи и кто теперь должен выплачивать ее долги, а также платить за уборку комнаты — а может, даже тут понадобится целый ремонт, Дофламинго подобрал с пола пистолет и присел на кровать. Старуха накрыла тело простыней, из-под которой торчали только ноги, и теперь казалось, что девица просто спит. Он потрогал ее щиколотку. Кожа все еще была теплой и мягкой, совсем как у живой. Ему стало чуть-чуть грустно за девицу — никто даже не расстроился, что она умерла. Совсем как…

— Пошли, Доффи, — сказал Требол, прежде чем его мысли окончательно свернули на опасную дорожку. Старуха, скрестив все свои лапки на груди, вышла следом за ними в коридор и проводила их взглядом до самой лестницы. Она выглядела довольной — наверное, решение оказалось в ее пользу.

Уже у самого выхода их поймала еще одна девица — на этой не было вообще ничего, кроме золотых украшений. В руках она держала что-то пушистое и ярко-розовое.

— Вот! — выпалила она, разворачивая это розовое нечто, оказавшееся огромной шубой. — Еле нашла что-то подходящее!

***

Дофламинго казалось, что он провел в этом шлюхином притоне чуть ли не целую вечность, но на самом деле прошло едва ли полчаса. На улице еще даже не успело до конца стемнеть, вот только разве что снежная крупка сменилась сильным дождем. Он повыше поддернул рукав идиотской шубы — у него так и не получилось от нее отбиться, да он не очень-то и старался, — и взял Требола за руку.

— А я думал, тебе не нравится, когда я так делаю, — хмыкнул тот.

— Мне нравится, — вздыхая, сказал Дофламинго, и ложью это было лишь отчасти.

— Ладно, — кивнул Требол, и руку отнимать не стал — напротив, перехватил поудобнее, переплетаясь с ним пальцами. Может быть, это значило, что он уже перестал злиться, а может быть, и нет — но в любом случае, за всю дорогу до дома он не сказал больше ни слова.

Дома он тоже помалкивал — сидел себе в углу общей комнаты, подальше от камина, накачивался своим кошмарным самогоном из опавших фруктов и не сводил с Дофламинго настороженного пристального взгляда. В конце концов даже Верго заметил это и забеспокоился.

— Чего это он так притих сегодня? — спросил он, отвернувшись и прикрыв рот рукой.

— Чего бы тебе не притихнуть, а, Верго? — сказал Требол, как-то все равно умудрившийся его услышать. — Чего ты вечно лезешь не в свое дело? Волнуешься за меня, что ли?

— Просто спросил же, — пробурчал Верго, и тема на этом закрылась.

Долго с ними сидеть Дофламинго не стал и довольно рано отправился спать. За всей этой морокой он как-то не обращал внимания на то, насколько плохо себя чувствует, а теперь, в спокойной обстановке, болезнь словно бы наконец догнала его, и вдобавок, ушибленное плечо совсем разнылось. Наверное, стоило спросить у Требола каких-нибудь таблеток, но он не хотел к нему обращаться сейчас.

И потом, может быть, это была никакая и не болезнь, а просто переутомление, и назавтра все пройдет само собой.

Он задремал, едва только его гудящая голова коснулась подушки, но нормально заснуть ему было не суждено — не прошло и пяти минут, как в комнату ввалился Требол. Вообще-то обычно он старался вести себя тихо, если видел, что Дофламинго уже спит, но сегодня явно был не тот случай.

— Эй, Доффи, — сказал он, плюхнувшись на кровать, — ты не спишь, я знаю, и можешь не притворяться. Нам надо поговорить.

— Не надо, — сказал Дофламинго, не оборачиваясь.

— Нет, надо, — Требол развернул его к себе силой. От него здорово несло спиртом. — Хотя бы объясни мне — для чего это все? Может быть, тебе совсем плохо здесь и ты хочешь уйти? Так я не…

— А ты? — перебил его Дофламинго. — А ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? Тебе уже надоело со мной возиться?

— Я? Как ты вообще… ты что, опять плачешь?

— Нет.

Глупо было надеяться, что Требол не заметит его слез, даже в таком слабом свете. Он, похоже, замечал вообще все — кроме самого главного, кроме той странной власти, которой он обладал над Дофламинго, и которая с каждым днем становилась все сильнее. Может быть, если бы он знал об этом...

— Конечно же, нет, — после недолгой паузы Требол вздохнул, осторожно обнял его и притянул к себе. Дофламинго сопротивлялся недолго — всего каких-то пару секунд, а потом обнял его в ответ, уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и разрыдался в голос.

Так он не плакал, наверное, с самого детства — не разрешал себе, чтобы совсем не раскиснуть и не превратиться в такого же бесполезного хлюпика, как отец и брат, — а теперь словно бы оплакивал сразу всю свою короткую, но такую тяжелую жизнь. Требол не пытался его успокоить, не говорил никаких банальных глупостей о том, что все наладится, он просто молча обнимал его и гладил по голове, давая выплакаться. Он все-таки неплохо умел угадывать, что нужно сделать, вот только, наверное, не всегда хотел.

Когда рыдания стали затихать, а потом прекратились совсем, превратившись в короткие судорожные всхлипы, Требол старательно вытер Дофламинго лицо углом одеяла и спросил:

— Принести тебе воды?

— Не смей бросать меня, — сказал Дофламинго зло. — Никогда не смей бросать меня.

— Да тут всего два шага… — Требол вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу так, словно его озарило. — Так в этом, что ли, все дело? Ты боишься, что я тебя брошу? Ты что, серьезно? Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло? — он фыркнул, как показалось Дофламинго, с облегчением, и обнял его крепче, больно прижав поврежденное плечо. — Доффи, не дури и не трепи по пустякам нервы мне и себе, ладно? Я не собираюсь тебя бросать никогда в жизни.

— Даже если я не стану королем?

— Даже если ты не станешь никем вообще. Откуда эти идиотские сомнения? На тебя Диаманте плохо влияет, что ли?

— Но тогда… — Дофламинго шмыгнул носом. Ему очень хотелось поверить Треболу, но для этого нужно было узнать ответ на еще один вопрос, который мучил его чуть ли не с самого первого дня их знакомства, — если все это не ради королевской власти… то зачем я тебе? Зачем ты меня подобрал?

— А я не знаю даже, — сказал Требол. — Наверное, мне просто захотелось спасти что-то красивое.

— То есть…

— То есть, ты мне просто понравился тогда, вот и все — и чем ближе мы сходимся, тем сильнее нравишься, и будь я хоть чуточку трезвее, я бы тебе этого не сказал, — Требол вздохнул. — А если ты все это время считал, что я держу тебя при себе только ради какой-то там будущей выгоды, то ты невнимательный дурак. Такой ответ тебя устраивает? А теперь, может быть, я все-таки принесу тебе воды и ты будешь спать, пока я еще чего-нибудь лишнего не сболтнул?

— Наверное, я невнимательный дурак, — согласился Дофламинго, укладываясь на подушку и закрывая глаза, немало смущенный — но и успокоенный тоже. Если Треболу на самом деле нравился он сам, а не его королевская воля…

Закончить эту мысль он не успел, провалившись в сон.

***

А наутро, проснувшись, не смог подняться с постели — болезнь все-таки настигла его и свалила с ног, уложив в постель на долгие три недели. Притащенный Треболом доктор сказал, что это обычная лихорадка и ничего страшного, прописал отвратительный на вкус порошок и отправился, насколько стало ясно из случайно услышанных обрывков разговоров, прямиком в подвал за подобное неуважение.

Свой день рождения Дофламинго пришлось отмечать, валяясь в кровати с высокой температурой. Он смотрел на то, как его друзья напиваются под клятвенные обещания Требола устроить в честь этого дня большой шум, но только попозже, когда Дофламинго выздоровеет, — и ему, впервые за последнее время, было по-настоящему хорошо, весело и спокойно. Он был на своем месте, среди своих, и никакая сила не могла этого изменить.

Окончательно поправился он только к середине ноября, когда на острове началась настоящая зима.


	7. Нити

На кухне кто-то гремел посудой, готовя обед, и, если бы Доффи собирался поесть, а не просто искал компанию, чтобы не скучно было идти в город одному, то обязательно подумал бы — только бы не Диаманте. Хотя, на самом деле, готовить толком не умел никто, но Диаманте не умел этого как-то по особенному, почти вызывающе. Его даже нельзя было заподозрить в том, что он делает это специально, пытаясь откосить от обязанностей, потому что для такого неумения определенно нужен был талант.

Ну, а для компании и Диаманте — если на кухне был все-таки он, подошел бы отлично. В любом случае, больше никого дома не было — пока Доффи спал, все успели куда-то разбежаться.

А спал он теперь подолгу, как будто отсыпаясь за все прошлые ночи разом, и совершенно не спешил вставать по утрам. После того, как кошмары оставили его, сон снова стал удовольствием, и можно было валяться в кровати, сколько захочется.

Он не был уверен в том, что помогло ему избавиться от кошмаров — может быть, они ушли вместе с болезнью, а может быть, все дело было в чем-нибудь другом. Например, в том, чего Требол, по его последующим уверениям, вовсе не говорил и даже в мыслях не держал, да и мало ли чего можно ляпнуть с пьяных глаз, а ты зачем меня слушал вообще, а?

— Эй, Доффи, — приветственно взмахнув ножом, Требол расплылся в широченной улыбке, и Доффи улыбнулся ему в ответ, несколько удивленный, но крайне обрадованный. На этот вариант — честно признаться, лучший из возможных, — он и не рассчитывал, обычно по утрам Требола почти невозможно было застать дома. Вставал он рано и сразу куда-то уходил — вполне возможно, что к себе, досыпать. Несмотря на то, что их совместный сон уж точно не был ни для кого секретом, он все же предпочитал особо это не афишировать.

— У нас какой-то праздник? — спросил Доффи, садясь на стол, прямо рядом с неаккуратно распотрошенной рыбой, с которой как раз возился Требол. Еще одна странность — от готовки он себя — и его, разумеется, тоже, — освободил, и занимался ей только в крайних случаях. Потеря, впрочем, была невелика — готовить он не умел точно так же, как и остальные.

— У нас жрать нечего. А ты специально сюда сел, чтобы мешать мне, да? — Требол ухмыльнулся и пересадил его на другой край стола. Вымыть или хотя бы вытереть перед этим руки он, конечно же, и не подумал, оставляя на рубашке грязные, воняющие рыбой следы. — Ой, кажется, я тебя испачкал? — и он, делая вид, что старательно оттирает пятна, принялся размазывать их еще больше.

— Ну хватит уже, — сказал Доффи, хихикая и отпихивая его.

— Нет, подожди, — сказал Требол, — ты же не хочешь ходить, как свинья? Так что надо… — он вдруг замолчал и, нахмурившись, взял Доффи за подбородок и заставил его поднять и повернуть голову к свету.

— Что это? — спросил он, указывая на темные следы от пальцев на шее.

— Ничего, — ответил Доффи, подавляя желание прикрыть их. Он подумывал о том, что можно бы попробовать как-то спрятать или замаскировать синяки, но решил, что это только привлечет еще больше внимания. К тому же, от Требола все равно невозможно было ничего скрыть — да он бы еще вчера все заметил, если бы пришел не так поздно, и свет не был бы уже погашен.

— Ничего? — переспросил Требол. Он обхватил его шею рукой — пальцы почти идеально легли на оставленные вчерашним бандитом отпечатки, и слегка сдавил. Слизь с его рукава закапала Доффи на колени.

— Я с этим уже разобрался.

— Да ну?

— Не веришь? Могу показать, где труп. Вернее, не могу, я спихнул его в речку и он, наверное, уже далеко уплыл, — Доффи поерзал на столе. Он разнервничался даже больше, чем вчера, когда эти синяки были оставлены, хотя сейчас ему ничто не грозило.

— Да почему же, верю. А кто это был?

— Ну, я не спрашивал, как его зовут. Убери руку, пожалуйста.

— Как же мне не нравится, когда тебя кто-то обижает, — вместо того, чтобы отпустить, Требол сжал ладонь посильнее и провел большим пальцем по его щеке. — Что мне надо сделать, чтобы это не повторялось, сжечь весь город? Весь остров?

Его лицо было слишком близко. Иногда Доффи казалось, что он привык к этому, а иногда — что привыкнуть к такому невозможно. У него, как всегда, перехватило дыхание — возможно, от запаха сырой рыбы, ведь Требол так и не вымыл руки.

— А начать ты решил с нашего обеда?

— Что? — Требол удивленно моргнул и обернулся на свою кастрюлю, от которой, действительно, уже шел дымок. — Тьфу ты, черт!

— И я сам могу со всеми разобраться, если нужно, я теперь умею, — сказал Доффи, когда он отошел к плите, и принялся счищать капли слизи с штанов. — Не беспокойся так.

— Можешь, конечно, — хмыкнул Требол, поворошив подгоревший рис ложкой. — Я разве говорю, что не можешь? Просто меня страшно злит, когда кто-то тебя трогает, вот и все. И знаешь, похоже, нам все-таки придется поесть в городе. Ты не против?

— Где же мы будем есть, когда ты сожжешь его? — не удержался Доффи.

— Я как-нибудь решу эту проблему, — с серьезным видом пообещал Требол. Он накрыл кастрюлю крышкой и сунул на ледник, вместе с рыбой. — Иди переоденься. И где только ты постоянно умудряешься так сильно пачкаться?

***

Неподалеку от дома ошивался дозорный в гражданской одежде. Доффи не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы Требол не сказал ему — на вид это был обыкновенный бродяга, присевший отдохнуть на солнышке в ясный зимний денек. На их приближение он никак не отреагировал.

— Будешь здесь, когда я пойду обратно — пристрелю, — пообещал Требол, проходя мимо него. Бродяга не отреагировал и на это, даже глаз не открыл.

— С чего ты взял, что это дозорный? — спросил Доффи, оглядываясь через плечо. — Вроде мужик как мужик.

— А ты поживи с мое — тоже научишься их узнавать.

— С твое — это сколько? Еще пару лет?

— Ну, неважно сколько, важно — как, — Требол величественно взмахнул рукой. — Хотя у тебя-то все равно вряд ли получится.

— Почему это?

— Так ведь ты не замечаешь даже того, что у тебя прямо под носом!

— Зато ты слишком уж хорошо все замечаешь, — проворчал Доффи, подворачивая на ходу длинные рукава своей розовой шубы. Она не то чтобы нравилась ему, скорее, это было дело принципа — ее носить, чтобы Требол не думал там себе, что отлично тогда пошутил, одев его в эту нелепую вещь.

— Да, я такой, — сказал Требол, улыбаясь. — Могу попробовать и тебя научить — вдруг ты все-таки небезнадежен? Воля наблюдения — полезная штука, в драке пригодится. Да и не в драке тоже… — он хмыкнул и поспешно перевел разговор на совершенно другую тему: — Если дозорные начинают вокруг тебя шнырять — значит, ты высоковато взлетел. И вот на этом месте я обычно собирался и валил на другой остров, подальше, чтобы опять не замели.

— И сейчас свалишь?

— Нет, — Требол сделал вид, что не заметил его оговорки, — не в этот раз. Короли ведь не бегают от каких-то там позорных шавок, правда?

Доффи несколько смущенно пожал плечами. Вообще-то он был бы не против переезда — может быть, на какой-нибудь остров потеплее. Да и дозорные в последнее время действительно проявляли к ним повышенное внимание — один, самый настырный, даже попытался проникнуть в дом, и ему это удалось. Теперь он сидел в подвале и день ото дня становился все грустнее. Чем это заключение так уж отличалось от убийства, против которого возражал Требол, Доффи не знал, и ему было не очень-то интересно.

— Да разберемся как-нибудь, — сказал Требол, пиная подтаявший снег. День выдался обманчиво весенним — до того теплым и солнечным, что на городских улицах появились лужи, полные снежной крупкой. Длинный подол розовой шубы давно уже пропитался водой, местами смерзшейся в лед — все же иногда соблюдать собственные принципы становилось нелегко.

— Почему ты все-таки не носишь обувь, хотя бы зимой? — спросил Доффи в очередной раз, потому что невозможно было спокойно смотреть на то, как Требол шлепает по этим лужам босиком — ему от одного этого вида становилось холодно.

— Да сам не знаю, — сказал Требол. — Как-то привык без нее. Ногам свободнее. А что? Хочешь попробовать тоже — дождись тепла, я не хочу лечить тебя по новой.

— И не думал даже, — Доффи поморщился, представив себе прогулку без обуви по всей этой городской грязи. Вот если бы у них был собственный остров, теплый и чистый… Он вздохнул и пообещал себе, что когда-нибудь все обязательно так и будет.

***

На подходах к лотку с уличной едой их окликнул Муха.

— Ты же вроде бы на меня обиделся? — сказал Требол вместо приветствия, когда тот приблизился. — Или мне показалось?

— Делать мне нечего, — ответил Муха. — Я тебе что, малолетка, чтобы обидки строить?

— Ну не знаю, — сказал Требол. — По-моему, ты остался недоволен вечеринкой в честь дня рождения Доффи, разве нет?

После того, как болезнь отступила, Требол выполнил свое обещание и действительно устроил большой шум — нечто среднее между вечеринкой, погромом и публичной казнью. Приглашены были все те, в кого Доффи ткнул пальцем, и все они явились, не ожидая никакого подвоха — а вот уйти удалось едва ли половине из них.

Лучшего подарка и вообразить было нельзя. Доффи отлично повеселился тогда — даже так некстати явившийся спецотряд дозорных во главе с капитаном острова не смог испортить для него эту ночь. Требол вовремя почуял их приближение, и они успели убраться до того, как дозорные начали ломать двери — ушли прямо через стену, в которой Пика сделал проход.

А вскоре выяснилось, что это был еще не весь подарок — слухи об этой вечеринке быстро распространились, и репутация их маленькой банды взлетела чуть ли не до небес. Теперь на них все смотрели с уважением, а многие — и с неприкрытым страхом, вот как этот лоточник, что сейчас пытался справиться с своими трясущимися руками и завернуть мясо и овощи в лепешку поаккуратнее. Доффи такое положение вещей очень нравилось.

— Я не просто недоволен, — проворчал Муха, — я пиздец как на тебя зол. Я был уверен, что ты разумный, адекватный человек, а ты такую хуйню вытворяешь. Что за дурь у тебя в башке завелась?

— Ты для этого ко мне подошел? — спросил Требол.

— Нет, вообще-то, — Муха вздохнул. — Помнишь Гриза? Одна птичка напела мне, что он сбежал с пересылки, и, прежде чем ты начнешь…

— Что за Гриз? — перебил Доффи. Его рука машинально поднялась к шее и коснулась оставленных синяков. Тот вчерашний бандит вроде бы упоминал это имя.

— Ну, ответь ему, — сказал Требол, видя, что Муха колеблется.

— Огромная заноза в заднице, — невесело усмехнулся Муха.

— Он может стать проблемой?

— Нет, — сказал Требол.

— Да, — сказал Муха одновременно с ним.

— Да, — повторил он. — Да брось! Он непременно явится, чтобы отомстить, и, если ты не помнишь…

— Я? Я-то как раз все отлично помню, — Требол склонил голову набок. — Помню, например, как кто-то уговаривал меня не убивать Гриза, а сдать его дозорным — и ведь уговорил! — а что теперь? Облажалась твоя система? Чувствуешь себя виноватым, да? Поэтому и прибежал, наплевав на обидки?

— Нет, — сказал Муха зло, — не поэтому, а потому что мы друзья. Знаешь такое слово вообще?

— Друзья, да? А ты не боишься, что за такие заявления тебя свои попрут? — спросил Требол, понизив голос и наклонившись к нему вплотную. — Друг нашелся, смотри-ка. Что-то ты не вспоминал о нашей дружбе, когда своих шавок на вечеринку волок!

— А ты-то тоже не зарывайся, — в тон ему прошипел Муха, — совсем уже берегов не видишь. Беспределить-то не надо, да?

— А если буду? Что ты сделаешь?

Некоторое время они в упор пялились друг на друга, лицом к лицу, и Муха не выдержал первым, махнул рукой и отвернулся.

— Ладно, — сказал он, — я тебя предупредил — и все, моя совесть чиста. Дальше как знаешь.

— Спасибо за заботу, — фыркнул Требол.

Муха кивнул и, ничего не ответив, быстро зашагал в направлении порта. Забрав еду у продолжающего дрожать лоточника, Требол предложил Доффи присесть за один из грязных кособоких столиков, чтобы наконец-то поесть спокойно.

— Так кто этот Гриз? — спросил Доффи. Он теперь точно был уверен — вчерашний бандит, пытавшийся его придушить, говорил именно об этом типе. Наверное, стоило сперва послушать, что еще он скажет, прежде чем пристрелить, он мог сообщить что-нибудь полезное, но кто же знал, что вся эта история еще продолжится.

— Не бери в голову. Старые дела, старые враги, ничего важного.

— А Муха сказал, что он может создать проблемы.

— Муха нихрена не понимает, о чем говорит, — невнятно сказал Требол, набив рот едой. — Знаешь, кто он? Дозорная шавка.

— Кто, Муха?

Требол утвердительно кивнул.

— Очень неплохо иметь там своего человека, — сказал он. — Хотя насколько Муха свой — это интересный вопрос, но пока что от него было больше пользы, чем вреда. Может быть, теперь все изменится, — добавил он совсем уж невнятно, — кажется, он перестал считать меня удобным.

— И что будет? Он захочет тебя арестовать?

— Ну пусть рискнет, — фыркнул Требол и вытер сопли. — У него есть на меня кое-что, но и у меня на него — тоже, понимаешь? Да и с чего бы? За вечеринку, готов поспорить, он нам даже благодарен — мы столько швали за раз вынесли, в городе сразу почище стало. Просто у него, — он покрутил в воздухе рукой, — принципы.

— А Гриз? — спросил Доффи, не особо успокоенный, но вопрос с Мухой можно было отложить на потом. — Что ты с ним собираешься делать?

— Ждать, — пожал плечами Требол. — Кто первый сделает ход, тот и проиграет, — он засмеялся и потрепал Доффи по волосам. — Не переживай, оно того не стоит, я тебе точно говорю.

Совсем поздним вечером Доффи забрался на третий этаж — полностью разрушенный, без крыши и даже без стен, от которых только кое-где осталась торчащая из пола арматура, — прокрался к каминной трубе и скорчился возле нее, прислушиваясь.

— …да считай пол-квартала за ним пойдет, — говорил Диаманте, — а нас всего пятеро.

— Четверо, — поправил его Требол.

— А что, думаешь, он откажется?

— Да я просто не хочу. Я и говорить-то ему ничего не хотел, но Муха, сука, распизделся прямо при нем. Заботу он решил проявить, блядь.

— Вчетвером-то тяжеловато будет, — протянул Диаманте.

— Да ничего. Пика всех в камень закатает, и все.

— Кроме Гриза.

— Кроме Гриза, да, — невесело сказал Требол. — Ну, что поделаешь, сам он никуда не исчезнет и от меня так просто не отъебется — придется как-то справляться. Я вот думаю — лишь бы только… — он внезапно замолчал, и Доффи тут же вскочил на ноги и поспешил убраться оттуда. Ему пришлось спускаться прямо по стене и забираться в свою комнату через разбитый фрагмент окна — если Требол действительно засек его своей волей наблюдения, то он наверняка уже идет по коридору навстречу, а значит, пройти там, не столкнувшись с ним, не получится.

На ходу раздеваясь, Доффи запрыгнул в кровать, притворился спящим и стал ждать, но никто не пришел — должно быть, тревога оказалась ложной и его не заметили. Можно было попробовать вернуться и подслушать больше, однако и уже услышанного было вполне достаточно. Теперь Доффи точно знал: ему надо непременно довести до конца то, что он начал сегодня, иначе Требол так никогда ничего и не поймет.

***

— Расскажи мне про Гриза, — сказал Доффи, и Муха, подперев подбородок рукой, безучастно уставился на него. Он все-таки откликнулся на приглашение, переданное вчера через Мирку, и явился на встречу почти что вовремя.

Кроме них, в кабаке почти не было посетителей, только пара бродяг, должно быть, никуда не уходившие со вчерашнего вечера, дремали за столиком в углу. Ничего удивительного — местные обитатели не жаловали утра и вообще редко появлялись на улицах до наступления темноты.

— Что именно ты хочешь узнать? — спросил Муха, наигравшись, наконец, в гляделки. Он мог даже не пытаться победить — Требол был чемпионом в этой игре, и у Доффи за время, проведенное с ним, накопилось немало опыта.

— Все, что может оказаться полезным.

— Как будто он может знать хоть что-то полезное, — вмешалась Мирка, ставя перед ним стакан с газировкой. Ее улыбка была почти приветливой, а стакан — новым, без сколов, и на удивление хорошо вымытым — так она выражала свою признательность. Непонятным образом оказавшись на вечеринке-казни, куда ее вообще-то никто не приглашал, она подвернулась какому-то бандиту под нож, но Доффи успел ее спасти и вывел на улицу, в безопасность. Не то чтобы ему было до нее хоть какое-то дело, просто она вроде бы нравилась Треболу, а он решил, что больше не будет убивать тех, чья смерть может его огорчить.

— Полезным для чего? — переспросил Муха, когда она отошла. Он внимательно изучил свое пиво, выудил оттуда пару мошек — ему чистой кружки не полагалось, — и вытер руку об штаны.

— Сам не понимаешь?

— Понимаю, но почему ты спрашиваешь меня? Требол вдруг все забыл? И чего ради он послал тебя, а не пришел сам — так сильно обиделся, что ли?

— Требол тут ни при чем, — поморщился Доффи. — Просто расскажи мне, что знаешь. Кто этот Гриз такой, что он может, — он помедлил, — чего ему от Требола надо.

— Звучит так, словно ты хочешь разобраться с ним сам. — Доффи нехотя кивнул. — Что, правда? Это интересно. Можно узнать причину?

— Нельзя.

— Ну не Требол же попросил тебя сделать все вместо него, — сказал Муха после довольно долгого молчания. — Я бы решил, что ты почему-то хочешь провернуть это дело через его голову, но не вижу в этом никакой выгоды для тебя. Или?..

— Или я просто так хочу, — сказал Доффи, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать ему за подобные идиотские предположения. — Какая разница, почему?

Муха откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. По его невыразительному, безучастному лицу трудно было понять, о чем он думает.

— Кто ты вообще такой, Доффи? — спросил он. — Откуда ты взялся? Как у тебя получилось настолько задурить Треболу башку?

— Дофламинго, — поправил его тот.

— Что, прости?

— Меня зовут Дофламинго, и все это — не твое дело.

— Ясно, принято, — кивнул Муха. — Но ты не прав — дело отчасти и мое тоже. Что бы там Требол себе ни думал, я все-таки считаю его своим другом, и то, как странно ты на него влияешь, меня несколько тревожит.

— Теперь он мой друг, а не твой, — сказал Доффи и сам же смутился от того, как глупо и по детски это прозвучало. — А если ты за него беспокоишься, то расскажи мне про Гриза, чтобы я мог поскорее разобраться с этой проблемой, вот и все.

— О, даже так, — задумчиво протянул Муха, и на его лице промелькнуло что-то, похожее на интерес. — Ну тогда я, кажется, начинаю кое-что понимать, — он глотнул пива, сморщился, но продолжил пить, пока не ополовинил кружку. — Много не скажу, я не очень в курсе всей истории — знаю только, что Гриз был, как это говорится, чуть ли не во главе преступного мира этого города, и Требол сцепился с ним, едва успев сойти на берег. Гриз победил, конечно — тупо за счет того, что за ним было больше людей. А потом подвернулась такая возможность… — Муха вздохнул, — но, короче, речь не об этом.

— Короче, ты облажался, — сказал Доффи, потому что промолчать здесь было просто нельзя.

— Он зоанщик, — делая вид, что не услышал, продолжал Муха, — превращается в некрупную собаку. Учитывай это, если собираешься соорудить ловушку. У него отличное чутье и слух, он может предугадывать атаки. И он обязательно притащит с собой всех своих шестерок, а этого добра у него дохрена. Правда, еще не все из них знают о его возвращении, но человек двадцать он точно соберет.

— А он сам вообще придет?

— Имеешь в виду — нет ли у него привычки посылать кого-то вместо себя? Не припомню такого. Но послушай, Доффи… то есть, Дофламинго — я настоятельно не советую тебе идти против него в одиночку. У тебя ведь именно это на уме?

— Обойдусь без советов, — ответил Доффи. — Это все?

Муха вздохнул и поболтал остатками пива в кружке, а потом допил их залпом.

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько сильно ударит по Треболу твоя смерть? — спросил он. — Или не смерть даже, а пленение. Гриз ведь сможет потребовать чего угодно в обмен на тебя, и ему придется подчиниться. Ты хочешь этого? Может быть, подумаешь еще раз, как следует?

— Я уже подумал.

Следом за болезнью как будто бы ушли не только кошмары, но и сомнения — теперь Доффи совершенно точно знал, что у него все получится именно так, как он и задумывал, несмотря на то, что весь его план буквально висел на нитке — той самой, которая не раз уже подводила его в прошлом.

А если даже и не получится — нестрашно, ведь Требол сказал…

— У тебя, должно быть, и план есть, и ты наверняка думаешь, что он хороший, но я даже не собираюсь спрашивать о нем, чтобы не расстраиваться, — Муха побарабанил по столу пальцами. — Не могу поверить, что мы вообще всерьез это обсуждаем. Мне следует рассказать о твоей безумной затее Треболу, и пусть он сам с тобой разбирается — иначе он мне никогда не простит.

— Но ты ведь так не сделаешь?

— Давай так, — вздохнул Муха, — если он напрямую не спросит меня, был ли у нас с тобой этот разговор, то не скажу. А если спросит, то скажу, что изо всех сил пытался тебя отговорить, и ты это подтвердишь.

— Да он в любом случае разозлится на нас обоих, — Доффи пожал плечами, — но может, мой подарок так ему понравится, что долго злиться он не будет.

— Ну, на тебя, может, и не будет, — сказал Муха. — Подарок, значит? Хочешь преподнести ему башку Гриза на Рождество?

— До Рождества она испортится, но вообще, да, — Доффи встал из-за стола, собираясь уходить. — Ты можешь передать Гризу, что Требол будет ждать его сегодня вечером на старой скотобойне? Только не торопись, дай мне время подготовиться.

— На скотобойне? — Муха поднялся тоже. — Хорошо, я передам. И я действительно очень надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что делаешь.

***

К вечеру с моря пришла снежная гроза. Доффи, от скучного бездельного ожидания успевший слегка задремать, вздрогнул и проснулся, услышав раскат грома, шарахнувший, казалось, прямо над его головой. За окном валил густой липкий снег, ветер раскачивал каким-то чудом уцелевшие уличные фонари, и тени, искаженные оконным стеклом, метались по стенам, вызывая в памяти дурацкую болтовню Верго о коровьих призраках. Он рассказывал о них в тот день, когда, гуляя за городом, они набрели на это место, и Пика наотрез отказался подходить к нему ближе, а о том, чтобы зайти внутрь, вообще слышать не хотел.

Вот тогда-то Верго и начал нести всякую чушь про призраков невинноубиенных коровок и свинюшек, а Пика сердито ответил ему:

— Какие еще призраки? Ты что, идиот? Там просто мерзко, воняет, и собак вокруг полно, а я не хочу убивать собак.

Доффи позже вернулся туда без них, чтобы посмотреть, что же это за место. Внутри оказалось и впрямь довольно мерзко — вонь застойной крови, впитавшейся в бетонные полы, навоза и подгнивающего мяса еще не успела выветриться, по углам лежали натащенные собаками кости и всякий мусор. Когда он попытался включить механическую гильотину, ничего не вышло — от всех механизмов здесь остались одни лишь ржавые остовы, слишком громоздкие, чтобы их можно было растащить на металлолом. Впрочем, кто-то пытался — то здесь, то там были заметны глубокие распилы, но, видимо, у бродяг не хватало терпения, чтобы довести дело до конца.

Скотобойня показалась Доффи не слишком интересной, но он отметил ее себе на будущее — для чего-нибудь она могла пригодиться, и вот — действительно пригодилась.

Он поднялся на ноги и потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Сидеть в раструбе огромной промышленной мясорубки, давно лишенной всех ножей, было почти уютно, если не считать осыпающейся ржавчины, но он провел здесь почти весь вечер и устал, а проклятый Гриз где-то задерживался.

А может быть, он и вообще не придет, в такую-то бурю.

Не успел Доффи додумать до конца эту мысль, как за окном возникло какое-то шевеление, которое нельзя было объяснить игрой теней. Осторожно выглянув из своего укрытия, он заметил чье-то лицо, прижавшееся к стеклу.

— Нихрена не вижу, — послышался приглушенный голос, — там темно и, по-моему, никого нет. Босс, ты уверен, что это не идиотская шутка Мухи?

— Муха ссыкло, — ответил кто-то — вероятно, Гриз, — он не стал бы со мной шутить.

Что он говорил дальше, Доффи не разобрал. Со своего места ему было не очень хорошо видно, что происходит на улице — кажется, скотобойню пытались окружить. Он покосился наверх, на прореху в крыше, которую проделал чуть ранее — если ничего не выйдет, у него будет, куда отступать.

Но он был уверен, что отступать ему не придется. Ловушка была отлично подготовлена, настроена и только и ждала момента, чтобы захлопнуться.

Главное, чтобы сам Гриз зашел внутрь.

В дверном проеме заметались лучи света от маленьких ручных фонарей, что принесли с собой бандиты, и кто-то осторожно заглянул внутрь, поднимая свой фонарь повыше, чтобы осветить весь зал.

— Никого не вижу, босс, — сказал он.

— Прячется, крыса, — процедил сквозь зубы Гриз. — Ну и насрать, все равно он здесь один. Че он нам сделает? Эй, ты, крыса, че ты нам сделаешь? — крикнул он. Доффи заставил себя сидеть тихо. Пока еще не время было показываться.

— Да где он там мог спрятаться, он же жирный, — вполголоса сказал кто-то.

— А это и не он, — возразил Гриз так же негромко, — это кто-то из крысят его.

— Но ты же учуял…

— Че я учуял? Ты сам-то че-нибудь смог бы разобрать в такой вони? Да и этот крысеныш прямо провонял им, уж не знаю, почему, вот я и спутал. Хватит уже трепаться, давайте-ка внутрь и внимательно там смотрите! — скомандовал Гриз, в то время как Доффи с подозрением принюхивался к себе, пытаясь понять, что он имел в виду.

Бандиты вошли и рассредоточились по залу — вернее, они хотели бы это сделать, но ни один не смог пройти больше, чем пару шагов. Послышались влажные шлепки падающей на бетонный пол плоти, кровь весело заструилась по старым сточным желобам и воздух наполнился ее медным запахом. Никто из них даже не вскрикнул.

— Стоять! — крикнул мужик в собачьей маске, предостерегающе поднимая руку. — Что за…

Его прервал раскат грома, почти заглушивший дикий крик одного из подельников, с ужасом смотревшего на хлеставшую из обрубка ноги кровь. Сама нога валялась рядом, кажется, бандит даже не заметил, когда ее отсекло. Потеряв равновесие, он нелепо взмахнул руками, словно пытаясь удержаться за воздух, и резко замолчал, когда нити незаметно и почти безболезненно рассекли его на кусочки. На пол упала просто груда мяса, ливера и костей, ничем не напоминавшая человеческое тело.

Запаниковав, бандиты бросились к выходу, и, пока мужик в маске пытался навести порядок и остановить их, еще несколько человек упали замертво, раскромсав себя на части. Кто-то разбил фонарь, масло из него разлилось и вспыхнуло, только добавляя паники. Доффи хорошо постарался, оплетая помещение нитями — острыми, тонкими, незаметными глазу, и теперь отсюда никто не смог бы выбраться живым, если бы он сам не захотел его выпустить.

— Что это за блядские фокусы? — спросил мужик в маске, и Доффи в ярком электрическом свете ударившей молнии увидел вдруг, что это никакая и не маска. У маски не будет так судорожно дергаться нос, а зубы — блестеть от слюны, капающей из пасти на пол. Гриз — а это, выходит, был он, — часто и шумно дышал, вывалив язык и дико озирался по сторонам. Запах свежего парного мяса сводил с ума его собачью натуру.

Хотя, вообще, из-за всех этих вывалившихся кишок вонь стояла невыносимая — наверное, точно так же здесь воняло, когда скотобойня еще работала. Доффи уткнулся носом в рукав шубы, чтобы не задохнуться, и хихикнул про себя. Пока что все получалось даже лучше, чем он планировал.

— Эй, босс, — позвал один из все еще живых бандитов — они все столпились за спиной Гриза и боялись шевельнуться, — что будем делать, босс?

— Да завали ебало, — огрызнулся Гриз, потирая морду обеими руками — то есть, теперь уже лапами. — Ах, блядь, не могу… Эй, ты, сука! — заорал он во всю глотку. — Не впадлу тебе так по крысиному побеждать?

Доффи не удержался и громко фыркнул. Вообще-то сначала он собирался торжественно появиться в самом конце и толкнуть какую-нибудь красивую речь о мести, но так выходило гораздо интереснее. Пусть эти ублюдки дохнут, даже не понимая, что их убило.

К тому же, никакой речи он не подготовил — просто не подумал, что нужно сделать это заранее.

Собачье ухо дернулось, поворачиваясь на звук.

— Он там, — прорычал Гриз, хватая за грудки того, кто стоял ближе всех к нему, — давай, достань его!

— Босс, но тут же эта ре… — договорить бандит не успел, Гриз толкнул его вперед и его постигла та же судьба, что и его товарищей — он превратился в груду отличного нарезанного мяса, блестящую от крови. Доффи, увидев это, засмеялся — так ему вообще ничего делать не придется, они сами прекрасно поубивают друг друга. Сквозь прочие запахи все отчетливее пробивалась вонь жарящегося мяса — масло из разбитых фонарей продолжало выливаться, огонь все распространялся и останки горели в нем — ведь больше гореть здесь было нечему, но даже этому, самому худшему в мире запаху не удавалось испортить момент.

А бандиты продолжали умирать, один за другим — кто-то попытался выпрыгнуть в окно, кто-то, потеряв голову от паники, бросился к дверному проему, совсем забыв, что там больше нет выхода… один начал палить из пистолета во все стороны и случайно подстрелил кого-то из своих.

— Ну ладно же, — пролаял Гриз, прижимая уши после очередного раската грома. Его хвост тоже был испуганно поджат. — Чего тебе надо, а, крыса? Хочешь, чтобы твой слизняк-босс занял мое место? Или хочешь сам его занять? Да забирайте, нахрен оно мне не сдалось! Я вообще уеду из города, я…

— Так ты еще и трус, — сказал Доффи, выбираясь из своего укрытия и выпрямляясь в полный рост. — Какое же омерзительное зрелище!

На собачьей морде Гриза отразилось крайнее удивление.

— Да кто ты вообще та… — но закончить вопроса ему не удалось. Нити, повинуясь взмаху руки Доффи, сдвинулись со своих мест и с неслышным шелестом пошли вниз, падая на головы Гриза и его подельников.

Сидя на мясорубке, болтая ногами и наблюдая, как разрезанная напополам, но все еще сохраняющая удивление собачья морда, распадаясь, превращается в человеческое лицо, Доффи чувствовал себя практически на вершине мира — грязного, дерьмового, кровавого мира, наполненного огнем, смертью и вонью горелого мяса.

И ему это нравилось.

Он расхохотался, наслаждаясь своей первой большой победой и представляя себе лицо Требола, когда он обо всем этом узнает — жаль, конечно, что не увидит…

На улице послышался какой-то шум и крики, а потом топот бегущих ног — наверное, бандиты, оставленные на стреме, наконец-то сообразили, что внутри происходит что-то неладное, и поспешили на помощь. Доффи ждал этого, поэтому и не стал убирать нити, затягивающие дверной проем — веселье еще должно было продолжаться.

Но когда он увидел, кто приближается, смех застрял у него в горле.

— Стойте! — закричал он не своим голосом.

К счастью, его послушались. Пика, который бежал первым, недоуменно прикоснулся к лохмотьям, в которые превратилась его куртка. Он остановился как раз вовремя — нити только слегка зацепили кожу, еще бы всего один шажочек и…

Вздрогнув от этой мысли, Доффи замахал руками, деактивируя ловушку — и почему только это не пришло ему в голову сразу? А если бы они не услышали, или…

— Доффи! — воскликнул Требол потрясенно. — Это что вообще?

— Это твой подарок, — ответил Доффи, спрыгивая с верхнего раструба мясорубки на поддон для фарша. — Нравится?

— Нравится? Нравится?! Да можно мне уже пройти? — дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Требол растолкал остальных и, совсем не обращая внимания, по чему он там идет, направился к нему. Вид у него был ошарашенный.

— Я убил для тебя Гриза, — сказал Доффи, как только он подошел совсем близко. — Вон он, где-то там, вперемешку с остальными. Теперь он тебя точно не побеспокоит. Ты рад или нет?

Требол, не говоря ни слова, обнял его и прижал к себе. Казалось, он снова потерял дар речи.

— Эй, может все-таки не будем обниматься при всех? — шепотом спросил Доффи. — И ты хотя бы сопли сначала вытер… А, да ладно, — хихикнул он, обнимая его в ответ. Воротник пальто ощутимо уменьшился под его руками, чтобы ему было удобнее, но Требол продолжал молчать.

— Откуда вы здесь вообще взялись? — спросил Доффи поверх его плеча.

— Ну, я за тобой следил, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Верго. — Но это была идея Требола!

— И не уследил, — упрекнул его Диаманте. Они продолжали стоять возле дверного проема, не проходя дальше, чтобы не пачкаться во всем этом дерьме. Огонь, подпитываемый человеческим жиром, с треском и искрами продолжал разгораться, и в зале становилось все теплее.

— А надо было дать мне улитку! — возмущенно выкрикнул Верго. — Я же говорил! А так, конечно — пока я добежал туда, пока обратно, вот и…

— Повезло тебе, короче, что все обошлось, — сказал Диаманте. Он, брезгливо морщась, разглядывал кровавые ошметки на полу. — Сколько их тут было, Доффи? Человек двадцать, больше?

— Ну, я их не считал. Да и мне все равно было — хоть двадцать, хоть сто, никто не смеет обижать моих друзей безнаказанно.

Услышав это, Требол сильно вздрогнул, по его фальшивому телу пробежала волна, словно он на мгновение потерял над ним контроль, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Ты долбаный мудак, Доффи, ты об этом знаешь? — прошептал он прямо Доффи в ухо. — Зачем же ты устроил все это?

— А ты разве не услышал, что я только что сказал? Мне вообще-то тоже не нравится, когда кто-то тебя обижает, и вот — я почти сжег скотобойню. Это не город, конечно, но для начала подойдет, да? — понимая, что слишком уж разболтался, он никак не мог заткнуться — должно быть, от нервного возбуждения после всего, что случилось.

— Я… да, — Требол неслышно рассмеялся. — Даже не знаю теперь, злиться мне или радоваться. Никто не делал для меня ничего такого. Смотри, я ведь могу и привыкнуть.

— Ну и привыкай, — шепотом сказал Доффи.

— А теперь давай-ка выбираться отсюда, пока мы не сгорели или не задохнулись, — Требол, сделав вид, что не услышал, с видимой неохотой выпустил его, и Доффи только сейчас понял, что тот странный звук, который он слышал все это время, был стуком его сердца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> по мотивам треш-рассказика Майкла Грея "Нити смерти", в котором один мужик изобрел тончайшие мономолекулярные нити и неплохо повеселился, истребляя своих врагов с их помощью - не вижу причин, почему бы нитевой фрукт не смог бы сделать такие же.


	8. Рождество

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_  
_Come down from your fences, open the gate_  
_It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you_  
_You better let somebody love you_  
_You better let somebody love you_  
_Before it's too late_

***

Вернувшись из города, Пика протянул Доффи несколько смятых розыскных листовок.

— Нас официально признали особо опасными, — не без гордости объявил он. — Правда, почему-то нигде не сказано, за что. В газетах вообще болтают, что бойню устроил какой-то дурацкий самурай — а что, они думают, Гриз мог бы с ним не поделить-то, с самураем этим?

— Ну, им же надо о чем-то писать, — сказал Диаманте, подойдя посмотреть, — о нас-то им дозор не сообщает — и не сообщит, они же там все-таки не совсем дураки, чтобы так тупо подставляться и панику наводить, — он взял верхнюю листовку и удивленно присвистнул: — Эй, Верго, а с какого хрена за тебя столько дают, ты-то и не сделал ничего!

— Что? Ну-ка дай сюда! — чтобы отобрать у него листок, Верго пришлось подпрыгнуть. — Эээй, — разочарованно протянул он, взглянув на него, — что еще за Коразон? Им что, ни одна сука моего имени подсказать не могла?

— Да это просто чтобы ты в масть нам был и от коллектива не отделялся, — сказал Диаманте. — Ты вот лучше скажи — не стыдно тебе примазываться к чужим заслугам и награды такие получать?

— А сам-то!

— Эй, Требол, а тебе разве неинтересно, сколько ты стоишь? — спросил Доффи специальным, нарочито веселым голосом, помахав его листовкой в воздухе. За Требола, считавшегося главой банды, награда была самой большой, и Доффи надеялся, что это его хотя бы немного обрадует.

За него самого награда была меньше всего на пару тысяч — явно стараниями Мухи, которому было точно известно, чьих это рук дело — и который, разумеется, не решился бы утаить такую информацию от начальства даже если бы не был страшно зол на Доффи лично и на остальных — за компанию — но он был, при встрече обозвал Доффи ебнутым маньяком и демонстративно перестал с ними со всеми разговаривать.

— Я и так знаю, что я бесценный, спасибо, — мрачно отозвался Требол из угла и отсалютовал ему пустой бутылкой. Из этого угла он почти не вылезал четвертый день, ни с кем не разговаривал и безостановочно накачивался самодельным вином. Вот и сегодня он уже успел порядочно набраться и определенно не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом.

Никого, кроме Доффи, это не беспокоило — Верго и Пика сказали, что они всегда просто ждут, когда он сам выйдет из запоя и стараются на всякий случай не попадаться ему под руку, а Диаманте почему-то начал вдруг извиняться — и после этого Доффи окончательно уверился в том, что все это — из-за него.

Наверное все-таки не стоило ему убивать врагов Требола, не позвав его с собой и даже ничего ему не сообщив, это было неправильно. Ведь ему самому не понравилось, когда Требол сделал то же самое — так с чего он вообще решил, что это хорошая идея?

Впрочем, сделанного все равно было уже не вернуть.

Доффи вздохнул и снова посмотрел на свою листовку. Неизвестный фотограф как-то сумел подобраться к нему в порту, судя по одежде — вчера вечером, и снять его с довольно близкого расстояния, а он и не заметил.

Вместо его имени на листовке стояло просто «Джокер», и Доффи отстраненно подумал — вот, значит, кто я. Вообще-то, случись это в другое время, ему бы даже понравилось, что его посчитали такой вот пустой картой, меняющей исход игры в ту сторону, в какую захочется, но сейчас у него было слишком плохое настроение. Да и в дозоре наверняка просто решили объединить всю их компанию под одну тему, ничего сверх этого не подразумевая.

— Хорошая фотка, — сказал Верго, заглядывая ему через плечо. — А у меня размазанная какая-то вышла, меня по ней никто и не опознает, — он ткнул свой листок под нос Доффи. — Хотя, может, это и к лучшему…

— Да уж, не сомневайся, — хмыкнул Диаманте. — Ничего хорошего в том, чтобы быть в розыске, нет — скажи же, Требол? Ты чего вообще там помалкиваешь?

— А что ты хочешь услышать?

— Ну, ты собираешься что-то с этим делать?

— А почему ты спрашиваешь меня? — неожиданно зло отозвался Требол. — Я, что ли, здесь главный? Может быть, тебе лучше спросить нашего босса? Это он пусть решает, а не я, я тут вообще не при делах! — последние слова он почти выкрикнул.

— Требол, да ты чего? — изумленно спросил Диаманте.

— Ничего, — он поднялся с кресла, заметно покачнувшись при этом, и вышел из комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь, а спустя несколько секунд хлопнула и входная дверь внизу.

Все немедленно повернулись к Дофламинго и уставились на него, ожидая какой-то реакции, а он ничего не мог ни сказать, ни сделать, только растерянно комкал свою листовку в кулаке, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются непрошеные слезы.

— Вот же сука, — сказал наконец Верго, и Пика согласно закивал.

— Доффи, ну ты извини, — неуверенно сказал Диаманте, — я вообще не понял, с чего он психанул — последние мозги пробухал, что ли?

— Да ладно, — после заминки сказал Дофламинго, — я же знаю, что он на самом деле так не думает. Наверное, просто занервничал из-за листовок.

— Само собой, — в голосе Диаманте явственно прозвучало облегчение, — он тебя… ты же ему… ну, в-общем, когда он вернется, я с ним поговорю, вот.

— Я сам с ним поговорю, — отказался Дофламинго. Он глубоко вздохнул, вытер нос рукавом и постарался успокоиться и переключиться на что-нибудь другое. — Так что мы будем делать с этими листовками?

— Ну, я оборвал сколько смог, — сказал Пика, — но их завтра же снова расклеят, так что…

— Нет, с теми мы потом разберемся, когда… когда Требол вернется, — возразил Дофламинго, снова смаргивая слезы. — Я про вот эти, — он поднял руку. — Все-таки это наша первая награда. Давайте повесим их где-нибудь здесь?

***

Вечером, ложась в постель, Дофламинго намеревался все-таки дождаться Требола, но того не было слишком долго, и он сам не заметил, как заснул. Сон его был неглубоким и неспокойным, наполненным какой-то тяжелой вязкой мутью — совсем как раньше, до болезни — или, вернее, до того короткого разговора, который так замечательно все изменил.

А из-за этих дурацких непонятных обидок Дофламинго теперь казалось, что все меняется обратно, и это вроде бы должно было его злить — но он чувствовал только какую-то тянущую безнадежную тоску, что была гораздо хуже злости. Со злостью он, по крайней мере, смог бы справиться сам.

А тут еще Требол с этим своим так некстати случившимся запоем, как назло, ничего вокруг себя не замечал.

Ну или — если он и впрямь обиделся — просто делал вид, что не замечает, и от этого становилось еще тоскливее.

Поэтому-то Дофламинго совсем не удивился даже, когда проснулся в эту ночь от кошмара — душного и липкого, но, к счастью, совсем не запомнившегося. Раз уж все возвращалось к исходной точке, то и кошмары должны были рано или поздно тоже вернуться.

Рядом с ним тихо сопел невидимый в темноте Требол — вот у кого никогда не было никаких проблем со сном. Можно было бы разбудить его — если не для разборок, то хотя бы для того, чтобы не мучаться без сна одному, но Дофламинго совершенно не хотелось сейчас говорить с ним. От него так несло приторно-сладкими, явно женскими духами, что не оставалось никаких сомнений, где именно он провел сегодняшний вечер, и уже за одно только это стоило бы возненавидеть его навсегда.

— Ты чего проснулся? — вдруг спросил Требол — судя по голосу, он и не спал вовсе, а просто сидел на кровати. — Хотя — можешь не отвечать, я и так догадываюсь. Это потому что я снова повел себя как мудак, да?

— Да, вообще-то, — сказал Дофламинго, поспешно растирая по лицу злые слезы на случай, если Треболу вздумается зажечь свет, и тоже садясь.

— Ну вот, опять, что ли, мне извиняться, — Требол в темноте завозился, громко шмыгнул, втягивая сопли, и сгреб его в объятия, ткнувшись носом в ухо. — Эх, Доффи-Доффи, — пробормотал он невнятно, — я ведь меньше всего хочу быть мудаком с тобой, но почему-то все время именно им и оказываюсь! Почему так, а?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь?

Со стороны Требола сразу лезть обниматься было нечестным ходом. Он не мог не замечать, что Дофламинго — хотя тот скорее умер бы, чем признался в этом, — это нравится, и, наверняка, полез специально, чтобы сбить его с толку и заставить прекратить злиться — и следовало признать, что ему это удалось.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не имел в виду ничего такого? — продолжал Требол. — Я хотел сказать — как ты решишь, так и будет, но, походу, сказал что-то другое?

— Совсем другое, да.

— Я уже потом понял, что именно спизданул, и что ты должен был подумать, услышав это, но не возвращаться же мне было? — Требол глупо хихикнул. — Так бы я выглядел совсем по-идиотски. К тому же, я знал, что ты меня все равно потом простишь — ведь простишь же? За то, что я так плохо подбираю слова? Эй, Доффи?

Такая уверенность несколько задела Дофламинго, но он все же едва удержался, чтобы тут же не кивнуть. Ему было жарко и немного липко, длинные волосы Требола лезли ему в лицо, из-за смеси сладкой вони духов, перегара и пота становилось тяжело дышать, и от всего этого совсем шла кругом голова — и все-таки он чувствовал себя удивительно хорошо. Раз уж Требол взялся просить прощения, значит, он раздумал злиться, и теперь все снова наладится, а раз так — то можно и потерпеть всякие мелкие неудобства. К тому же, это все не было таким уж неприятным. Даже, может быть, наоборот.

— А ты перестанешь меня избегать? — спросил Дофламинго, чтобы все-таки уступить не сразу, а мысленно добавил — куда же я денусь.

— А я разве избегаю? Не может такого быть, тебе показалось! С чего бы мне вдруг тебя избегать?

На это Дофламинго отвечать не стал, а Требол не стал переспрашивать, вместо этого принявшись перебирать в пальцах его волосы — как-то подозрительно, как будто пытался незаметно что-то с них счистить. Возмущаться не было смысла — привычка оставлять слизистые следы на всем вокруг настолько прижилась в нем, что иногда он даже не замечал, как делает это. Проще было привыкнуть.

В таком вот молчании прошло довольно много времени. Дофламинго потихоньку клевал носом, но спать пока что было нельзя — сначала ему нужно было кое-что сказать Треболу, чтобы все окончательно прояснить и закрыть эту тему насовсем. Конечно, он мог бы сделать это в любой момент, хоть прямо сейчас, просто не хотел никуда спешить. Они так хорошо сидели — почему бы не посидеть еще немножко?

— Доффи, может все-таки будем уже ложиться? — спросил Требол наконец. — Я всегда рад с тобой побыть, но моя голова завтра утром меня просто прикончит.

— Я не собираюсь занимать твое место, — неразборчиво пробормотал Дофламинго.

— Что-что?

— Я не собираюсь занимать твое место, — повторил он, — и Гриза я убил совсем не для этого.

— А кто тебя в этом обвиняет? — удивленно спросил Требол. — С чего вообще у тебя такие мысли, а?

— Ну, ты ведь разозлился из-за скотобойни.

— Что, правда? А почему я об этом не знал? — Требол не удержался и фыркнул. — Да нет же, Доффи, ты чего? Просто это все было так… ну, в-общем, я просто перенервничал, понимаешь? А когда я нервничаю, я пью, а когда пью, то, — он вздохнул, — бываю совсем мудак.

— Да, я заметил, — сказал Доффи. Такое объяснение его, пожалуй что, устраивало. Перенервничал — это было ему знакомо, он прекрасно знал, как это ощущается изнутри. Все время тянет сделать какую-нибудь гадость или глупость.

— И вообще я, кажется, немножко устал, — сказал Требол. — С нами столько всего случилось в последнее время, правда? А тут еще зима, которую я терпеть не могу, и листовки эти, и дурак Диаманте со своими тупыми вопросами…

— Но он же волнуется, — перебил Доффи, которого эти вопросы вообще-то тоже занимали. А вдруг дозорные всерьез возьмутся за их дело? Постоянно от них отбиваться не очень-то хотелось.

— Не о чем тут волноваться, — сказал Требол. — Не полезут они к нам, потому что нет на этом острове дозорного, который мог бы с нами справиться — и они это знают. А тащить сюда вице-адмирала из-за наших маленьких ссор никто не станет, — он усмехнулся и взъерошил Доффи волосы. — Но если ты хочешь на всякий случай убраться отсюда подальше, то мы можем уехать хоть завтра. Я договорюсь…

— Да не надо, — отказался Доффи, несколько успокаиваясь. Раз Требол считал, что все в порядке, то, наверное, так оно и было. — Лучше давай просто отдохнем пока.

— Отдохнем? Типа — впадем в зимнюю спячку и отложим все дела до весны? Да я вообще-то и сам хотел это предложить, вот прямо завтра собирался сказать, представляешь?

— Но только после дня рождения Пики, ладно? Я ему обещал.

— Ну, раз обещал, то конечно, — Требол вздохнул и вдруг опрокинул его на кровать и придавил локтем поперек груди, навалившись сверху. — Ну, а со мной-то что? Меня-то ты простил или нет? Или тебе так нравятся мои извинения, что ты хочешь послушать их еще?

— Да все, все, простил, — хихикнул Доффи, выворачиваясь из-под него, — что с тобой поделаешь-то?

И все снова стало хорошо — на короткое время.

А потом пришел Муха.

***

Это случилось на следующий вечер после дня рождения Пики.

На вопрос о подарке Пика ответил сразу, не раздумывая — он хотел такую же вечеринку, как у Доффи. Ну разве что народу на нее он собирался пригласить поменьше, всего лишь пятерых не в меру смешливых ублюдков — на этом острове он особо не успел нажить себе врагов.

И внезапно это оказалось не такой уж простой задачей. Провернуть снова фокус с приглашением не вышло бы — на него все равно никто бы не повелся во второй раз; это, напротив, спугнуло бы предполагаемых гостей раньше времени. Впрочем, они все равно спугнулись — в нижнем городе слухи расходились иногда слишком уж быстро, и о том, кого и зачем разыскивает банда Требола, буквально через каких-то пару часов знали все — и будущие жертвы тоже. Доффи и его друзьям пришлось порядком повозиться, выковыривая их из тех крысиных нор, куда они спешно забились. Одного найти так и не удалось — как выяснилось позже, он просто слинял с острова на первом же подвернувшемся корабле.

Но Пика имеющимся уловом остался вполне доволен, а это было самое главное.

Праздник прошел ночью на припортовой площади, и, пусть на нем не было никого, кроме их маленькой компании, и пусть Требол вел себя как-то пришибленно и держался в стороне, не участвуя в общем веселье, Доффи все-таки неплохо провел время.

А вот дозорным, наутро обнаружившим, что площадь украсилась новой скульптурой в виде двух огромных каменных кулаков, все еще продолжающих яростно стискивать раздавленные тела, наверняка было совсем не весело. Следующим днем Доффи вместе с Пикой прогулялся туда и, протиснувшись сквозь окружившую место преступления толпу зевак, не без удовольствия посмотрел, как эксперты под сильным снегом пытаются раздробить камень и извлечь оттуда останки, не повредив их еще больше. Впрочем, старались они напрасно — опознать кого-либо в этом месиве все равно уже было нельзя.

— Надеюсь, они хотя бы сфоткали это для газеты, — сказал Пика, с некоторым сожалением глядя на то, как уничтожается дело его рук. — Я бы вклеил ее в альбом про наши победы.

— У тебя есть такой альбом? — спросил Доффи.

— Нет, но я хочу завести.

Вскоре снег повалил еще сильнее, поднялся ветер и толпа понемногу начала расходиться. Доффи и Пика, постояв еще немного, тоже отправились домой. Ни один из них не заметил, что следом за ними кто-то идет.

***

Заметил преследователя — но уже гораздо позже — Верго, который тем вечером, не зная, чем заняться, пялился в окно на метель и жевал картошку фри. Несколько картошин прилипло к его щеке, но он привычно не обращал на это никакого внимания.

— Эй, Требол, — вдруг сказал он, оборачиваясь, — тут к нам какая-то шавка дозорская тащится.

— Правда? — отозвался Требол. — Ну, заблудился, наверное. Пусть себе тащится. А если тебя он так волнует, можешь выйти туда и прогнать его. Или ты предлагаешь мне это сделать?

Он полулежал на облезлой шкуре невнятного происхождения, расстеленной возле камина, оперевшись спиной на кресло Доффи и, делая вид, что увлеченно читает газету, потихоньку, за ногу, как бы незаметно стаскивал того с сиденья. Доффи, медленно сползая на самый край, почти и не раздражался даже — подобные дурацкие выходки были естественны для Требола, и их возвращение было хорошим знаком.

Может быть, ему и впрямь просто нужно было отдохнуть.

— Да вообще-то непохоже, чтобы он заблудился, — сказал Верго, снова выглядывая в окно. — По-моему, он прямо сюда идет.

— Кто-то в героя решил поиграть, что ли? — Диаманте, лениво перебрасывавшийся мячом с Пикой, прервал игру и тоже всмотрелся в сгущающуюся темноту за стеклом. Когда он обернулся, вид у него был встревоженный.

— Я могу ошибаться, конечно, — сказал он, — но он вроде бы в капитанской форме.

— Ну так свалите от окна, быстро! — прикрикнул Требол. — Совсем долбоебы, что ли? Торчите там на виду, как хрен во лбу, — проворчал он, когда те послушно отшатнулись. — Капитан, говоришь? А что, он там один разве?

— Да вроде бы, — кивнул Верго. — Я больше никого не заметил.

— Я тоже, — подтвердил Диаманте. — Правда, может, я просто плохо смотрел…

— Один — это смело, — сказал Требол. — Ну и мы, значит, тоже будем смелыми. Эй, Пика, будь так любезен — сходи, пригласи господина начальника сюда, посмотрим на него, спросим, с чего нам такая честь. Только постарайся сильно его не помять, ладно?

— Ты уверен? — спросил Диаманте, дождавшись, когда Пика исчезнет внутри стены. — Нападение на капитана…

— Да ни в чем я не уверен, — Требол вздохнул. — Но пусть лучше его Пика приволочет, чем он сам сюда вломится, — он обернулся к Доффи, хлопнул его свободной рукой по колену и сказал: — Ну что, похоже, я все-таки ошибся, а? И придется нам все-таки переезжать — за своих дозор не прощает, а за офицеров — тем более.

— Ну и ладно, — сказал Доффи, и, не удержавшись, улыбнулся и добавил: — А ты что, испугался?

Слегка поддавшись общему волнению поначалу, сейчас он был совершенно спокоен. Капитан, по его мнению, никакой угрозы не представлял, а что до переезда — он, в-общем, никогда не был особо против. Может быть, другой остров окажется даже поприятнее — ну или хотя бы потеплее.

Пол рядом с креслом вспучился, превращаясь в каменную башку голема. Выражение лица у башки было озадаченное.

— Он сказал, что пришел сюда не драться, — сообщил Пика, выбираясь из камня и разравнивая его за собой, — и еще сказал, что может дойти сам, спасибо, Пика, — он нахмурился, — и вообще говорил так, будто мы с ним давно знакомы.

— Чего мы о тебе не знаем? — Требол хихикнул, но как-то невесело. На лестнице послышались приближающиеся шаги, и он подобрался, сел прямо и наконец-то выпустил ногу Доффи. Тот немедленно поспешил поджать ее под себя — просто на всякий случай, и шевельнул пальцами, проверяя, хорошо ли отзываются нити. Диаманте, Верго и Пика тоже заметно напряглись, но капитан явно был готов к тому, что его встретят совсем не дружески, поэтому, едва войдя, примирительно поднял руки вверх. Его лицо показалось Доффи подозрительно знакомым, но, пока он соображал, где они могли пересечься, Требол вдруг заржал в голос.

— Так я, выходит, в непростой компании с пирса блевал! — сказал он. — Ну привет, Муха, сучий ты потрох — или что, я теперь должен звать тебя капитан Накамура?

— А ты как будто не знал, — Муха — а это, действительно, внезапно был именно он, — поискал взглядом, куда бы сесть, но, ничего не обнаружив, просто прислонился к стене. Непохоже было, чтобы он хоть сколько-нибудь нервничал — то ли был уверен, что на него никто не нападет, то ли сильно переоценивал себя, считая, что справится с ними со всеми.

— Да откуда бы мне? В жизни бы не подумал, что такой важный человек станет сам, лично, с нами шароебиться, — сказал Требол. — А что, поручить-то некому, что ли?

— Я же вам давно говорил, что он на суку очень уж смахивает! — Верго, вдруг спрыгнув с подоконника, бросился к Мухе и наверняка врезал бы ему, если бы Диаманте не перехватил его на полдороге. — Что, сука, дозору сучишь, значит?

— Ты что несешь-то, — поморщился Муха. — Кому мне сучить, самому себе, что ли?

— А все равно!

— Да тихо ты, без тебя разберутся, — сказал Диаманте, насильно усаживая его рядом с собой. Сам он, узнав Муху, немного успокоился, думая, вероятно, что от знакомого — почти что друга — особых проблем не будет, но меч все-таки далеко убирать не стал.

— Вот именно, — сказал Муха, неодобрительно покосившись в их сторону. — Требол, может, мы наедине поговорим?

— Зачем это?

— Ну нет так нет, — Муха не стал спорить. Он скрестил руки на груди и тяжело вздохнул, как будто то, что он собирался сообщить, не очень-то ему нравилось. — Ладно, вот что — помнишь, ты как-то сказал, что навел бы в городе порядок, если бы только ебучий дозор согласился отойти в сторонку и не вмешиваться? Я тогда ответил, что капитан никогда на это не пойдет. Ну так вот, — он вздохнул еще тяжелее, — капитан передумал.

— Да ну, — Доффи со своего места не мог видеть лица Требола, но то, как изменился его голос, ему совершенно не понравилось. — И почему же он передумал?

— Ты поднимаешь слишком много шума, а отвечать за это мне, — Муха помолчал. —Впрочем, я бы все равно не пошел с тобой на сделку — но мне выкручивают руки и я не вижу другого...

— Кто?

Вместо ответа Муха склонил голову набок, закусил нижнюю губу и пожевал ее в раздумьи. Вопрос как будто оказался для него слишком сложным — но не потому, что он не знал ответа, а потому, что ответ этот не стоило произносить вслух.

— Мое опосредованное начальство, — наконец сказал он, выбрав, вероятно, наиболее обтекаемый вариант.

— Неужели оно прямо-таки приказывает тебе отдать город в руки ебанутого малолетнего бандита?

— Не начинай, а?

— Почему нет? Я же просто… кем ты там еще меня считаешь? Я как-то подзабыл — может, повторишь? — Требол, с невозможной быстротой оказавшись около Мухи, схватил его за горло одной рукой, ударил о стену и слегка приподнял над полом. На Муху это, впрочем, не произвело никакого эффекта. Он даже не дернулся, чтобы защититься.

— Успокойся, — сказал он так, словно бы и не болтался сейчас в воздухе, — я сюда не драться с тобой пришел.

— А ты думаешь, что это все еще ты решаешь?

— Я думаю только, что ты совсем не дурак, — ответил Муха, и Требол, помедлив еще несколько секунд, выпустил его и отступил на пару шагов.

— Подстраховался, да? — пробормотал он, и Верго вздохнул как-то разочарованно — в отличие от остальных он явно надеялся на драку.

— Да не в этом дело, — сказал Муха, поправляя помявшийся воротник и счищая с кителя натекшую слизь. Он сохранял свою обычную невозмутимость. Доффи даже слегка позавидовал — если бы Требол вот так припер к стенке его, он бы не смог остаться таким спокойным. — Ты ведь вообще умный мужик и должен понимать, что... — он чуть усмехнулся и неразборчиво пробормотал еще что-то, от чего Требола заметно передернуло. — Подумай над моим предложением, хорошо? От тебя всего-то требуется не привлекать к себе внимания, делай что хочешь — но по тихому. Ты ничего не потеряешь, если согласишься.

Сказав это, Муха отлепился от стены, коротко кивнул на прощание и направился было к выходу, но у самой двери снова остановился, чтобы добавить:

— Кстати, я слышал, дьявольский фрукт Гриза оказался у тебя. Могу найти на него покупателя, если хочешь, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, покинул комнату.

— Я правильно понял — он тут сейчас пытался сдаться нам на милость? — свистящим шепотом воскликнул Диаманте, едва только дверь закрылась. — Да это же… — закончить ему не дал комок слизи, залепивший лицо.

— Заткнись, — сказал Требол, возвращаясь на свое прежнее место, — все вы заткнитесь.

— Что он тебе сказал? — спросил Доффи обеспокоенно. Вообще-то он не придал особого значения визиту Мухи, потому что никто из них не нуждался в этих его разрешениях, чтобы делать что хочется — а, видимо, стоило бы.

— Эй, Требол, ты слышишь? Что он тебе сказал? — повторил он снова, так и не дождавшись ответа.

— Что? — вздрогнув, переспросил тот. — А, да ничего такого, Доффи, не о чем волноваться. Диаманте угадал — капитан Накамура сдается нам вместе со всем своим подразделением, — он хихикнул, но смешок получился каким-то вымученным. — Но мы помучаем его немного, прежде чем согласиться, ага?

***

Но, кажется, волноваться все-таки было о чем.

Чем дальше, тем сложнее становилось не замечать, что с Треболом после визита Мухи творится что-то неладное. Конечно, он не впал снова в мрачный запой и вообще вроде бы старался вести себя, как обычно, но что-то явно не давало ему покоя. Доффи временами казалось, что это беспокойство — сродни его собственному, словно бы они в какой-то момент поменялись местами. Вот только Требол вряд ли стал бы волноваться, что Доффи его оставит — он прекрасно знал, что это невозможно, а значит, дело было в чем-то другом.

На все вопросы он только смеялся, уверял, что все в порядке и отговаривался усталостью, но на усталость это было совсем непохоже.

— А, ты тоже заметил, — сказал Диаманте, когда Доффи спросил об этом его. — А я не знаю.

Был канун Рождества, и на немного запоздавшее предложение отпраздновать — дома, без убийств и без шума, зато с кучей всякой еды — Диаманте, Верго и Пика отозвались с радостью. Особенно эта идея понравилась Диаманте, он с большим энтузиазмом взялся за подготовку, даже велел Верго спереть где-нибудь елку, чтобы все было по-настоящему. Самого себя он отправил на рынок за индейкой, а Доффи, которому никаких поручений, разумеется, не досталось, увязался с ним — за компанию, ну и чтобы поговорить. Все-таки Диаманте был знаком с Треболом дольше всех, поэтому если кто и мог знать, что происходит — так это только он.

— Серьезно, не знаю, — повторил Диаманте, рассеянно перебирая мерзлые птичьи тушки. — Вообще-то он всегда мечтал о том, как встанет во главе преступного мира какого-нибудь города — и вот, дозор буквально умоляет его сделать это, а он чего-то кобенится.

— Может быть, это из-за меня? — предположил Доффи. — Может, он считает, что должен передать город мне, и поэтому расстроен?

— Нет, ты что, — отмахнулся Диаманте, — точно не поэтому. Мне кажется, все дело в том… впрочем, ты не захочешь это слушать, — оборвал он сам себя.

— Захочу, — возразил Доффи.

— Да нет, я просто выдумал хрень какую-то, — Диаманте вздохнул и с двойным усердием принялся рыться в индейках.

Доффи терпеливо ждал. Сегодня у него не было никакого настроения его уговаривать.

— Ну если тебе правда интересно, — наконец все-таки не выдержал Диаманте, — то мне кажется — все дело в том, кто стоит за Мухой. Его же кто-то заставил заключить с нами эту сделку, так ведь? Требол, наверное, не хочет с ними связываться, но и отказать им не может… Ну, это мне так кажется, — тут же добавил он.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был прав, — пробормотал Доффи. Разобраться с каким-то там начальством Мухи представлялось ему куда более легкой задачей, чем объясниться с Треболом.

— Да обойдется все, не переживай, — неубедительно пообещал Диаманте и поднял за ногу наиболее, по его мнению, симпатичную индейку. — Ну как, эта вроде ничего? Теперь пошли искать того, кто нам эту птичку приготовит! Портить-то не хочется…

***

Где-то незадолго до полуночи Доффи заметил, что Требол, полчаса назад вышедший отлить, так и не вернулся.

— Да упал где-нибудь по дороге и спит, наверное, — с трудом выговорил Верго — рот у него был набит едой. — Он же еле на ногах держался, когда домой пришел, и тут еще добавил.

Представив себе Требола, спящего где-нибудь на полу в холодном коридоре и то, как он, должно быть, расстроится утром, узнав, что его бросили и даже не помогли добраться до кровати, Доффи и сам как-то немного расстроился.

— Я пойду поищу его, — сказал он.

— Может, не стоит? — возразил Диаманте осторожно. — Он же, ну…

— Снова до тебя доебется, — закончил за него Верго. — Тебе не хватило, что ли?

И он, в-общем, был не так уж неправ.

Этим вечером навязчивость Требола, который действительно вернулся домой ужратым до скотского состояния, достигла каких-то новых высот, и больше всех от него досталось, разумеется, Доффи. Требол как будто задался целью непременно разозлить и выбесить его, любыми методами, и то цеплялся к каждому слову, то лез чуть ли не целоваться, ни на минуту не оставляя его в покое. Все нерешительные попытки Диаманте его утихомирить или хотя бы переключить внимание на кого-нибудь другого пропали впустую.

Впрочем, Доффи нисколько не разозлился даже. К тому времени он успел увериться в том, что Требол вообще сегодня дома не появится — а ведь в таком случае во всей этой праздничной ерунде не было никакого смысла, она и затевалась-то в основном для него — и слишком обрадовался, когда тот все-таки пришел, чтобы обращать внимание на идиотские пьяные выходки.

— Да, вот правильно, — тем временем говорил Диаманте, — он сейчас всякого может наговорить, так что пусть лучше проспится, успокоится немножко…

— Нет, я пойду поищу, — возразил Доффи, вставая. Ему пришлось схватиться за стенку, чтобы не упасть — Требол, невзирая ни на какие протесты, все-таки напоил его. — Не ходите за мной, — добавил он, хотя никто и не собирался.

После тепла и света общей комнаты коридор показался ему огромным, совсем ледяным и каким-то даже зловещим. Весь его вид как бы говорил, что тот, кто заснет здесь, уже никогда больше не проснется. Вздрогнув, Доффи быстро пошел вперед — нужно было как можно скорее найти Требола и отвести в более безопасное место.

Но в коридоре Требола не оказалось, не было его и в туалете, и в их совместной комнате. Проверив напоследок старую комнату Требола и не найдя его и там, Доффи уже собрался было выйти наружу и посмотреть около дома — вдруг он ушел куда-нибудь, да не дошел, в его-то состоянии? — но тут одна из теней у окна вроде бы шевельнулась. Он повернул выключатель, чтобы убедиться, что ему не привиделось, и Требол вскинул руку, защищая глаза.

— Вот ты где, — с облегчением выдохнул Доффи, прикручивая свет до минимума.

— А, Доффи, это ты, — невнятно пробормотал Требол.

— Конечно, я, — сказал Доффи. — А ты кого-то другого ждал?

Он шагнул вперед и сразу же наступил на что-то мягкое и скользкое, неприятно хлюпнувшее под ногой. В слабом свете он не заметил сразу, что пол покрыт густой слизью, и что она продолжает потихоньку прибывать и расползается все дальше. Доффи помедлил всего пару мгновений перед тем, как двинуться дальше — в конце концов, ему было не привыкать вечно вляпываться во что-нибудь такое.

Когда он добрался до Требола, слизь доходила ему почти до щиколотки.

— Зачем ты пришел, Доффи? — спросил Требол. Выглядел он ужасно. Его фальшивое тело совсем расползлось и потеряло форму, стало похоже на упавшую с большой высоты каплю, которую кто-то попытался собрать воедино и придать черты, отдаленно напоминающие человеческие. Сквозь полупрозрачную мутную слизь грязно-голубого цвета еле заметно просвечивали очертания его настоящего тела.

— За тобой, — ответил Доффи, так старательно улыбаясь, что у него заболели щеки. — Давай я вытащу тебя отсюда, ладно?

— Да ну? И как же ты это сделаешь?

— Очень просто, — сделав глубокий вдох, Доффи задержал дыхание и запустил обе руки по локоть в мутную жижу, покрывавшую Требола. Он рассчитывал, что тут же достанет до него настоящего и с легкостью вытянет наружу, но почему-то никак не мог этого сделать. Под руками не было ничего, кроме мягкой теплой слизи.

— Надо же, Доффи, — прошептал Требол, — этого я не ожидал. Но скажи-ка, разве я тебе не надоел за сегодняшний вечер? Нет? Жаль — я ведь так старался! — он вдруг поймал Доффи за руки и дернул на себя.

— Ох, ну ладно, — сказал Доффи, внезапно по плечи оказавшийся в плотном слизистом коконе. — А дальше что?

— А ничего, — фыркнул Требол ему в лицо. — Просто мне так захотелось. А что, не нравится? Мерзко, да?

— Да нет вообще-то, — ответил Доффи, слегка дурея от такой странной, запредельной близости — он как будто забрался Треболу под кожу. — Наоборот, даже забавно.

И слизь тут же исчезла — вся, полностью, не оставив после себя привычных пятен и следов. После ее тепла ему показалось, что в комнате холоднее даже, чем в коридоре.

— Да что же ты за человек такой, Доффи, — грустно сказал Требол, сидя на полу у его ног и глядя на него снизу вверх - так сильно он сгорбился. — Даже нормально поругаться с тобой никак не получается.

— Зачем тебе со мной ругаться?

— Чтобы закончить со всем этим, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Закончить с чем?

— С тобой, — вздохнул Требол, — и со мной тоже. Слушай, Доффи…

— Нет, это ты меня послушай, — перебил его Доффи, — мне надоели твои идиотские страдания и мне надоело тебе объяснять, что я не хочу твое место — и город я тоже не хочу! Если он тебе так нужен, то он твой, я все равно даже не знаю, что с ним делать, только прекрати это говорить, понятно? Прекрати!

— Да дело-то ведь не в городе, а в тебе! — встряхнув его за плечи, закричал Требол, но тут же остановил себя и убрал руки. — Боги, Доффи, ты все-таки такой идиот! — простонал он, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Ты всего за два месяца сделал то, о чем я всю жизнь мог только мечтать, ты хоть понимаешь это? То есть, ты и вправду настолько крутой, а… а я-то об этом просто так болтал, хотел немножечко тебя утешить, вот и все! Королевская воля, — он усмехнулся, — а что она, эта королевская воля? Я вот думал, что это бесполезная хрень, а оказалось…

— А разве это плохо? — спросил Доффи, нисколько даже не удивленный. На самом деле, в глубине души он всегда догадывался, что Требол считает его просто еще одним своим крысенком — самым лучшим и любимым крысенком, разумеется, но во всем остальном точно таким же, как и другие.

— Для меня — да, — мрачно сказал Требол. — Как быстро тебе надоест терять со мной время? Со всеми нами? Может быть, лучше закончим все здесь и сейчас, пока я еще в состоянии тебя отпустить? Иначе потом тебе придется убить меня, чтобы избавиться, я...

— Да ты же сам идиот, — сказал Доффи, впервые за все время их знакомства вдруг понимая, что у него над Треболом — та же странная власть, что и у Требола над ним, и... и это было просто замечательно. Он засмеялся, вытирая рукавом непонятно почему выступившие на глазах слезы. — Напридумывал херни какой-то. Ты же мой... — он хотел сказать «друг», но замялся, потому что слово это не очень подходило. Друзьями были Верго, Пика и Диаманте. Требол, пожалуй что, все-таки был кем-то другим. — Ты мой, —повторил Доффи, — и никуда ты от меня не денешься, ясно?

— Ну, здесь ты прав, — согласился Требол, — сам, по своей воле, я никуда от тебя не денусь. Придется нам обоим как-то с этим жить, да?

— Не как-то, а лучше всех, мы же пообещали, — сказал Доффи, протягивая ему руку. — И начнем прямо сейчас, хорошо? Давай, пошли к остальным, а то они, наверное, нас потеряли.

— Ладно, все! Я сдаюсь, — фыркнул Требол, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги с его помощью. Его все еще шатало от выпитого, но выглядел он теперь гораздо лучше. — Я поверю тебе, и пусть тебе будет стыдно, если я потом об этом пожалею.

— Не пожалеешь, — возразил Доффи.

Где-то в городе часы пробили полночь, следом послышался грохот праздничного фейерверка, и они оба повернулись к окну, чтобы посмотреть на него.


End file.
